Un nuevo inicio
by Haizea Leskat
Summary: UA. Cuando la vida de Harry es perfecta, la maldición de ser el Niño-que-Vivió, demuestra que Harry nunca puede tener una vida perfecta.
1. Encuentros casuales

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros., etc. Yo no utilizo los personajes para ganar dinero, sino como simple diversión.  
  
....  
  
Un niño de cuatro años lanzó un grito de dolor cuando recibió el impacto de la pared contra su espalda. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y el miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos era algo indescriptible. El niño era pequeño, demasiado pequeño para tener cuatro años, tan sólo parecía de dos. Ocupaba ropa usada, demasiado grande para él. Su pelo era negro azabache y caía en todas direcciones. Sus ojos, verde esmeralda, brillaban, a causa de las lágrimas, detrás de unos anteojos redondos. Quizás lo más singular de él, y una de las grandes causas de porqué la familia Dursley lo detestaba, era aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente. Un hombre enorme, y con su rostro morado por la rabia, lo miró con desprecio e ira y le gritó: - TE VAS, AHORA. FUERA. MALDITO ANORMAL, YA TE SOPORTÉ DEMASIADO. NO SÉ PORQUE TE ACEPTÉ EN MI CASA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO SABIENDO LO QUE "ERAN" TUS PADRES.- Vernon Dursley lo pateó por última vez, lo agarró de su pequeño y frágil cuello, abrió la puerta de su casa, el número cuatro de Privet Drive y lo lanzó a la vereda.  
  
Harry Potter sintió el dolor, mezclado con una extraña energía que lo envolvió para hacerlo desaparecer de Privet Drive. Una vecina, miró todo desde la ventana y con urgencia y angustia, deseó tener una lechuza en su poder, no teniéndola tan sólo comenzó a esperar que un hombre, llamado Albus Dumbledore, le escribiera pronto.  
  
Harry se despertó al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro. Lentamente se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un bosque.  
  
-¿ Cómo llegué aquí? Que yo recuerdo en Privet Drive no hay bosques  
  
Estuvo todo el día quieto bajo un árbol, pensando en como había terminado en ese lugar. Cuando anochecía, sintió unos ruidos detrás de él , y con miedo se dio vuelta. Era una rata, gris, con ojos brillantes y pequeños. Harry se fijó en l animal y notó que le faltaba un dedo. Se acercó a ella y la tomó.  
  
- ¿También estás sola? Apuesto a que a ti tampoco te quieren. Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter. Vamos acompáñame. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamaré? ¡Ya sé! Wormtail, Colagusano. Ese nombre será perfecto.  
  
Una ráfaga de viento hizo que Harry temblara. Vio a su alrededor y a lo lejos pudo observar una luz. Comenzó a acercarse a ella y pronto pudo ver una cueva, iluminada por una fogata. La rata, comenzó a chillar y se escapó de las manos de Harry. Los ojos se le nublaron por unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.  
  
- Veo que tampoco te agradé, lo entiendo, jamás tuve amigos, y creo que jamás los tendré.  
  
Comenzó a caminar, arrastrando los pies hacia la cueva. Pensó que quizás, fuera quien fuera el que estuviera ahí, le podría dar algo de alimento ya que se moría de hambre.  
  
Al llegar pudo ver a un hombre que estaba sentado junto al fuego. Tenía largo cabello, de color negro, y le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros. Tenía una barba de varios días y se notaba que no había tenido una comida decente en años. La piel estaba de un color amarillento y su cara parecía la de una calavera. Si no hubiera sido por unos ojos azules que brillaban con el fuego, Harry hubiera pensado que estaba muerto. Con algo de temor quiso huir de ahí, pero cuando retrocedía pisó una rama, la cual se quebró. El hombre levantó la vista asustado. Al ver a aquel pequeño ahí se tranquilizó un poco, pero no dejó de estar alerta.  
  
- ¿Quién eres pequeño? ¿Qué haces aquí sólo, y de noche? ¿Te perdiste?- La voz sonaba algo ronca, al parecer no había hablado en mucho tiempo.  
  
- Lo...lo que sucede es que mi tío me echó de su casa y extrañamente terminé en este lugar.  
  
- ¿Te echó de su casa?  
  
-Asi es, no le agradaba a nadie, por lo tanto creo que tuvo razón al sacarme de ahí.  
  
- Pero, y tus padres...¿qué sucedió con ellos? - Ellos murieron cuando tenía un año.  
  
El rostro del hombre se mostró ligeramente sorprendido y dolido, como si hubiera recordado algo a través de ese niño. Además le parecía muy familiar.  
  
- ¿ Cu...Cuál es...tu nombre?- le preguntó, no muy seguro de qué era lo que iba a escuchar de ese pequeño niño.  
  
- No lo conozco señor...no debería decirle mi nombre...  
  
Se sorprendió, nunca había conocido a un niño tan educado, y hace mucho tiempo no lo trataban con tal respeto. Sonrió ligeramente y con algo de temor le respondió  
  
- Pues mi nombre es Sirius Black.  
  
- Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter.  
  
Sirius se quedó paralizado. Su rostro se entristeció, se acercó a Harry lentamente. Éste, dada la continuidad de golpes que había recibido, a pesar de su tan corta edad, dio un paso hacia atrás y se puso en actitud defensiva. Sirius notó esto.  
  
- Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño alguno. Yo...yo conocí a tus padres...y también te conocí a ti, cuando eras más pequeño. Aunque dudo que te acuerdes de mí. Soy Padfoot.  
  
Harry repentinamente tembló ante ese nombre.  
  
-¿ Ti...Tío Padfoot?  
  
- Sí Harry, soy yo. Ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes.- 


	2. Explicaciones necesarias

Harry quedó paralizado. Sabía que él era su "tío" pero no recordaba más.  
  
- Harry, creo que debo explicarte muchas cosas. Todo comenzó cuando tus padres fueron al colegio. Nosotros éramos grandes amigos, de los mejores. En nuestro grupo había dos más. Éramos inseparables, como hermanos. Cuando salimos del colegio tus padres pronto se casaron y te tuvieron a ti.  
  
- Y luego murieron en ese accidente de autos ¿no?  
  
Sirius quedó paralizado cuando escuchó eso:  
  
- ¿Accidente de auto? No lo creo Harry, ellos...fu...fueron asesinados.  
  
- ¿Asesinados?- Fue el turno de Harry de quedar paralizado.  
  
- Así es. Fueron asesinados por alguien muy malvado, llamado Voldemort. Sin embargo, cuando te trató de matar no pudo, y desapareció. Sin embargo antes de eso nosotros, sus amigos y personas más cercanas, sabíamos que Voldemort iba tras ellos, así que tuvimos un plan : hacer un encantamiento en el cual ellos se escondieran y sólo una persona, el Guardián Secreto, podría saber donde estaban. Sólo sí esa persona deseaba revelar su secreto se sabría el paradero de tus padres. Lamentablemente así lo hizo. Esa persona era uno de nuestros mejores amigos. Yo cuando supe lo que había pasado lo perseguí. Una vez que lo encontré, en medio de una calle llena de personas, él gritó que yo lo había hecho, hizo explotar la calle, y se fue por las cañerías. Los del Ministerio me encontraron pronto y me apresaron por un crimen que no cometí. Aunque unas noches atrás soñé con tus padres, que me dijeron que tenía que salir de ahí, que tú me necesitabas. Logré escapar y aquí estoy. Ahora deseo hacerte una pregunta ¿me crees?  
  
- Por supuesto que te creo...pero...¿ A qué te refieres con "encantamiento"? ¿ Y cómo hizo explotar la calle?  
  
- Eso quiere decir que no sabes que...- Sirius corto la frase. - Mira Harry, eres un mago.  
  
- ¿ Soy un qué?  
  
- Un mago Harry. Al igual que tus padres y yo. Creo que te tendré que explicar más cosas de las que creí...  
  
Sirius le comenzó a explicar cosas sobre la magia, lo más básico. Le explicó que él(Sirius) tenía la capacidad de transformarse en animal y que fue así como logró escapar de es prisión. También le explico algo más sobre el colegio de magos al cual había ido, Hogwarts, y le contó cómo había conocido a sus padres.  
  
- Entiendo- dijo Harry- ¿ Y cómo se llamaban los otros dos?  
  
- Uno de ellos se llama Remus Lupin y le decíamos Moony, debido a que cada noche de luna llena el se transformaba en un hombre lobo. Y te digo que es una excelente persona, con un gran corazón. Lo de licántropo u hombre lobo, como desees decirle, no lo hacía malo.  
  
- No te preocupes. Mis tíos parecen excelentes personas cuando los ves a diez kilómetros pero cuando te acercas sabes como realmente son. Ellos sí son unos monstruos ¿ Cómo se llamaba el otro?  
  
La cara de Sirius se oscureció y sus ojos se llenaron de ira y de locura, lo que hizo temblar a Harry. Sirius notó eso, por lo que trato de calmarse. Suspiró y dijo:  
  
- El también se transformaba en un animal, en una rata. Fue el traidor. Se llama Peter Pettigrew, pero nosotros le decíamos Wormtail.  
  
- Como nombré a esa rata que vi antes de llegar aquí...- murmuró Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Viste una rata? - Sus ojos se llenaron de una extraña esperanza- ¿ De por casualidad le faltaba un dedo, el índice? - Sí, efectivamente.-  
  
- Es él Harry, es Wormtail. Debo cometer el crimen por el cual fui encerrado estos tres años.  
  
- ¡No Sirius! No quiero perderte ahora que te encontré, ahora que sé que tengo otra familia aparte de mis tíos, los cuales me detestan. Por favor, no me dejes solo.- Harry agachó la cabeza y Sirius pudo notar que había comenzado a llorar, silenciosamente.  
  
Finalmente suspiró y dijo:  
  
- De acuerdo, no lo mataré.- Harry lo miró a los ojos.- En serio. Pero en vez de eso, haré que vaya a prisión, y entonces quedaré libre, para que empezar una nueva vida Harry. Por si no lo sabías yo soy tu padrino. Eso quiere decir que cuando quede libre, te irás a vivir conmigo.  
  
- ¿ De verdad?- Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de felicidad y de esperanza.  
  
- De verdad.- Afirmó Sirius.- Pero necesito que me ayudes...  
  
* * *  
  
Harry estaba junto a un árbol comiendo una manzana que hacía poco había encontrado botada. Una rata de ojos brillantes se acercó, saboreando el olor a manzana que había en el aire. Harry la sintió y le sonrió, sacó un pedazo de su manzana y se lo dio a la rata, la cual se la comió feliz. Lentamente cerró los ojos y quedó inconsciente.  
  
Harry la tomó, y la colocó en una jaula que anteriormente había preparado.  
  
- Lo que puede hacer una sencilla plantita.- Se dijo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cueva donde estaba Sirius esperándolo. Cuando llegó le sonrió y tuvo una sonrisa como respuesta.  
  
- Ahora sólo necesitamos que Moony nos crea. 


	3. ¿Me crees?

- ¿Cómo haremos eso Padfoot?  
  
- Primero iremos a su casa y segundo roguemos porque no me mate en cuanto me vea. Él no sabe que soy inocente, por lo tanto debe odiarme.  
  
- No te preocupes, yo no dejaré que te mate.  
  
Sirius le sonrió. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Harry estaba con él y habían atrapado a el traidor. Quizás, quizás porfin podría cumplirles aquella promesa a James y Lily. Fue vuelto al mundo cuando Harry le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Cómo iremos hasta allá?  
  
- Creo que apareciéndonos.- Viendo la cara de confusión de Harry añadió: tú tan sólo debes sujetarte de mí fuertemente y estaremos en un segundo allá. No quiero que nos atrapen, por lo tanto lo haremos con extrema cautela  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
- Harry, sujétate fuertemente a mí, no te sueltes por nada. Yo llevaré a la ratita ¿Listo Harry?  
  
Harry se sacó los anteojos y los guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, se agarró de la túnica raída de Sirius y asintió.  
  
- Muy bien. Aquí vamos. Concéntrate bien Harry.  
  
Cerró los ojos y pronto sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo, oyó un pequeño "pop" y luego volvió a tocar tierra.  
  
- No hables muy fuerte Harry y evita hacer cualquier ruido.- susurró Sirius. comenzaron a caminar con pasos silenciosos por la casa. A pesar de que estaba muy oscuro pudieron notar que la casa estaba ordenada y bien cuidada, no como la brillante cocina de los Dursley, que era enfermante por su similitud con un hospital, si no que era cálida y confortable.  
  
Sirius trató de apegarse contra una pared pero al intentarlo, sólo logró sentir un objeto delgado en su espalda.  
  
Mierda- dijo, por debajo de su respiración, la cual comenzaba a ser agitada.  
  
- ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de tu presencia? Realmente esperaba más de ti Black- dijo una voz fría y llena de ira.  
  
- Tanto tiempo sin oírte Remus- respondió Sirius, tratando de parecer tranquilo.  
  
- Desde que vi las noticias y me enteré que te habías escapado de Azkaban, supe que vendrías hasta acá ¿Cómo mierda crees tener el derecho de entrar a mi casa Black?  
  
- Debes escucharme, yo no fui el que traicionó a J...  
  
- ¡Cállate, mentiroso, traidor, sucia rata!¡ No me importa que pase, pero yo vengare la muerte de mis amigos!  
  
- Dejame explicarte Moony.  
  
- No me digas así....Adiós Black...sabías que si venías aquí te mataría. Ava...  
  
- ¡Por favor no mates a Sirius!- sollozó Harry-  
  
Remus no había notado la presencia de otra persona y al escuchar es voz, tan parecida a la de James cuando era pequeño que no pudo evitar bajar la varita. En seguida encendió una luz y observó a un Sirius paralizado, con una jaula en sus manos y a un niño agarrado de la túnica de aquel que una vez fue su amigo. Era idéntico a James, a excepción de los ojos que era verde esmeralda. Una ira lo invadió  
  
- ¿Tratando de matar a Harry? No puedo creer lo bajo que caíste Black. Hazte a un lado Harry.  
  
- No, Sirius es inocente. Yo lo quiero Moony, y no dejaré que lo lastimes- Sus ojos estaban muy brillantes, pero había decisión en ellos.  
  
- Él mató a tus padres Harry.  
  
- No. Él lo hizo- respondió Harry apuntando la jaula.- Wormtail.  
  
- Así es.- Dijo Sirius.- Remus, antes de traicionar a Lily y a James....antes yo hubiera muerto.  
  
- Aún no puedo confiar en ti. Ven Harry.  
  
- No, porque si lo hago tú lo matarás y yo no quiero eso.- Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Sirius, al notar esto, se agachó y se las secó y comenzó a tranquilizarlo.  
  
Remus miró esta escena y luego vio la jaula que Sirius había dejado en el piso, dentro había una rata inconsciente, a la cual le faltaba un dedo.  
  
- Yo deseaba tener una noche tranquila.- Murmuró Remus.- Pero nunca se puede tener lo que deseas, La Ley De Murphy o la ironía al máximo...  
  
- Debemos hablar Remus.- Comenzó Sirius, pero no logró continuar porque recibió un abrazo fraternal de Remus. Sorprendido, respondió el abrazo.  
  
- Empieza Sirius.- Dijo Remus mientras se iba a sentar.  
  
Sirius comenzó a relatar toda la historia. Incluyó más detalles que en la historia que le contó a Harry, ya que debía ser lo más preciso posible, si quería que Remus le creyera completamente. Él parecía totalmente anonadado, la historia que escuchaba cada vez lo dejaba más confundido.  
  
- Sólo nos falta una prueba- Dijo Remus, una vez Sirius hubo terminado. Apuntó con su varita al ratón y este comenzó a transformarse. Parecía el crecimiento de un árbol. Primero apareció la cabeza, luego los brazos y luego todo el cuerpo. Aún seguía inconsciente por lo que Remus aprovechó para atarlo fuertemente.  
  
- Remus...  
  
- Lo siento Sirius ¿Podrás perdonarme por haber creído que tú eras el asesino?  
  
- Por supuesto Remus ¿ A cambio me perdonarás tú por haber creído que eras el espía?  
  
- Seguro, Ahora creo que debo llamar a Dumbledore.  
  
Hola! necesitaba escribir esto para preguntarles que tal está ^_^ Este es un mega- ultra- hiper- super Universo Alternativo que hice en un momento de inspiración. Si el principio me quedó medio trágico, la culpa la tiene Rowling por matar a cierto personaje que no les diré porque sé que me matarían xD. Espero que les esté gustando. Cualquier cosa, por favor manden un review. 


	4. Sucesos

Muchas gracias a los que me mandaron reviews:  
  
Kitiara: sí lo sé, pero no todos lo saben así que mejor no andar gritándolo...en todo caso...no perdonaré a Rowling por eso TT Gracias por tu r/r, espero agregar al menos 3 capítulos a la semana. Los fines de semana me encargo de eso, mientras que en la semana estoy con el Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix ;)  
  
bunny1986: Sí estaba pensando en eso... aunque todavía no...pero cuando pase...=D ya lo verás.  
  
Joyce Granger: gracias ^-^ como mencioné antes, trataré de escribir 3 capítulos por semana. Además es un UA así que cualquier cosa puede pasar, espero que sepas a lo que me refiero ;)  
  
Luadica: muchas gracias por tus consejos, trataré de hacerlo, aunque me cueste...quizás no lo veas mucho en este capítulo, pero en el próximo sí.  
  
Hally Black: me alegra que mi historia te haya sacado de tu estado. Intentaré seguirla lo más pronto que pueda.  
  
kathy: si yo también estoy triste, por eso decidí darle una vuelta a la historia, para ver como todo cambiaría. Según tus preguntas: no, no están en el bosque prohibido, no están en ninguno en especial, después se encuentran en la casa de Remus, que creo que haré cerca de la Madriguera, aunque quizás no, depende de cómo vaya sucediendo la historia. Sobre Sirius, bueno, algo más se sabrá en este capítulo. Quizás aprenda, es lo más seguro, aunque no se de cual tipo...y sobre Voldie...mmm quizás después xD. muchas gracias....me has ayudado a tener algunas ideas...  
  
Norm: gracias.claro que lo continuaré, estoy inspirada =)  
  
Sigamos con el fic---  
  
- Me pregunto si Dumbledore ya se habrá enterado de la desaparición de Harry- Remus miró a Sirius con preocupación.  
  
- Disculpen- Dijo Harry con cierta timidez- ¿Quién es Dumbledore?  
  
Sirius y Remus se miraron y sonrieron. Harry realmente era un niño muy tierno. Con un asentimiento Sirius le indicó que él debía explicarle.  
  
- Pues verás Harry...Dumbledore es el director de Hogwarts ¿Sabes qué es Hogwarts verdad?  
  
Harry asintió:  
  
- Padfoot me lo explicó. Es el colegio donde ustedes fueron a estudiar magia...¿verdad? ¿Y que tiene que ver ese señor Dumbledore conmigo?  
  
- Es él quien te envió con tus tíos.- Al ver la cara que ponía Harry, Remus agregó: pero el jamás pensó que te echarían.  
  
- Y eso no fue lo único que me hi...- Harry al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se tapó las manos con la boca y los miró con cara de súplica.  
  
- Yo llamaré a Dumbledore mientras tú llevas a Harry a descansar. No creo que sea correcto que te vea inmediatamente Sirius. Mi habitación se encuentra en el segundo piso, al final del pasillo, puedes descansar ahí.  
  
Sirius después de darle una mirada de agradecimiento a Remus, guió a Harry escaleras arriba. Al llegar a la habitación de Remus, Harry quedó boquiabierto. Sirius notó esto, así que decidió preguntarle que sucedía.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que sólo las habitaciones de mis tíos y de mi primo eran de este tamaño y tenían tantas cosas.  
  
Sirius pareció extrañado. Primero, por que había escuchado algo sobre el hijo de los Dursley y segundo...esa habitación era bastante humilde, tan sólo tenía la cama, una mesita de noche y un escritorio con varios libros.  
  
- Disculpa que te pregunte Harry pero...¿ Cómo era tu habitación?  
  
- Estaba bajo de las escaleras. Era bastante oscura, ya que no tenía luz alguna, y mi cama tenía una sola sábana, aunque era bastante cómoda.  
  
Sirius se enfureció. Su ahijado le acaba de decir que había vivido tres años de su vida en una alacena debajo de las escaleras, cómo si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Esos Dursley... si no fuera porque sabía que debía quedarse con Harry, hubiera ido a matarlos. Pero ya había pasado una vez y no quería volver a cometer el mismo error. Sirius, algo rojo por la ira le dijo que descansara un poco. Cuando Harry se dirigía hacia la cama, se desmayó.  
  
- ¡Harry!- Sirius, desesperado, comenzó a chequear a Harry y descubrió cosas que hicieron que su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar por la cólera. No lo había notado antes, pero tenía una costilla rota, además de múltiples cicatrices en su espalda, y cuando le chequeó el cuello, pudo notar la marca de unos dedos enormes.  
  
Sirius encontró un botiquín en l baño, con el cual podría curar a Harry. Antes de llegar a la habitación, escuchó a Remus hablando con otra persona. Se escondió para escuchar mejor:  
  
- Buenas profesor Dumbledore.- La voz de Remus, como siempre, se oía educada y servicial.  
  
- Remus, ya no soy tu profesor, así que hazme el favor de llamarme Albus. No encuentro que sea tan viejo para que me trates con tal respeto. Sirius miró con cuidado a el hombre que se hallaba junto a Remus. No había cambiado nada en esos últimos años: barba y pelo plateado, los cuales le llegaban hasta por las rodillas; aquellos lentes de medialuna que siempre lo caracterizaban, junto con aquellos ojos que siempre brillaban.  
  
Remus trató de iniciar una conversación:  
  
De acuerdo Albus. Por cierto te noto preocupado ¿Sucede algo?  
  
- Así es, mi joven Remus. Estoy preocupado por Harry. Hace alrededor de dos días desapareció de Privet Drive. Nadie sabe donde está. Y con todo el asunto de Sirius Black...  
  
Sirius, desde su puesto se revolvió inquieto. Remus al parecer pudo notar su presencia, por lo tanto prefirió ir al punto de una vez por todas:  
  
Pues de eso mismo te quiero hablar Albus.- Remus le ofreció un taza de té la cual Dumbledore aceptó.- Creo que deberé explicarte desde el principio.  
  
Sirius decidió que ya era tiempo de ir a ver a Harry. Cuando llegó a la habitación Harry estaba despierto. Lo comenzó a curar, partiendo por sus costillas y finalizando por su cuello.  
  
- Harry, debemos hablar. Esas heridas que tienes ¿Te las causó tu tío? No trates de mentirme Harry, que yo ya no confío en ellos desde que me enteré que te echaron de su casa.  
  
Harry bajó la cabeza, mientras mostraba pequeñas convulsiones que le indicaron a Sirius que había comenzado a llorar. Abrazó a Harry y comenzó a tranquilizarlo, lentamente. Después de un rato Harry se quedó dormido. Sirius lo tapó con una cobija y lentamente salió de la habitación, para ponerse en el mismo lugar en que había estado antes.  
  
- ...Eso es lo que pasó en Hogwarts...- Alcanzó a escuchar que decía Remus.- lamento haber defraudado su confianza.  
  
- No te preocupes Remus, es bueno que te hayas decidido a decirme esto. Así podremos atrapar a Sirius Black.  
  
- No - Dijo Remus.- Si lo llamé y le conté esto fue justamente por lo contrario. Descubrí la verdad. Sirius no traicionó a los Potter. Fue Peter Pettigrew. Creo que debo mostrarle a algo que está en la cocina....o mejor dicho a alguien.  
  
Sirius decidió que era hora de bajar hacia donde estaban. Cuando estuvo abajo pudo escuchar el grito de sorpresa de Dumbledore, al ver a Wormtail atado a una silla e inconsciente.  
  
- ¿ Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo lo descubriste? Debemos encontrar a Sirius lo más rápido posible.  
  
- No será necesario profesor.- Dijo Sirius desde la puerta.- Yo vine aquí porque necesito de su ayuda. Necesito un juicio, para quedar libre. Además quiero tomar custodia de Harry.  
  
- No sabemos donde está. Además sería mejor que creciera lejos de la fama, sería mucho mejor para él.  
  
Sirius supo entonces que sería mejor evitar por ahora hablarle a Dumbledore sobre Harry, por lo menos hasta que lo hagan cambiar de opinión.  
  
- Les parece si les hago un pequeño interrogatorio, para manejar bien la información. No te preocupes Sirius, será algo corto, ya que me hago una idea de cómo te escapaste de Azkaban.  
  
Dumbledore despertó a Wormtail y comenzó a hacerle preguntas bajo el Veritaserum, con lo cual pudieron demostrar que Sirius era inocente. Cuando iba a ser el turno de Sirius, escucharon un grito.  
  
- Harry- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras. 


	5. Recuerdos y pensamientos

Gracias a todos los que me han enviado r/r y también a aquellos que no, pero que sin embargo, siguen leyendo este fic ^-^  
  
Lizbeth: qué puedo decir? Gracias!!! ^-^  
  
Angie Weasley: te comprendo, yo tampoco sé que decir en los r/r... y a veces tampoco sé que escribir en las respuestas!!! =S.... gracias *Myung se sonroja *, que genial que te guste mi fic =D...  
  
Kathy: quizás... ¿quién te dice que todo será tan fácil, que todo será feliz? * risa macabra* no te lo puedo decir, pues la verdad no lo sé, aunque tu review me hace pensar y tener ciertas ideas... ^-^  
  
Joyce Granger: ojalá que mi mente quiera que las cosas se le resuelvan a Siri-boy (TT), pobechito él...¿lo estoy torturando mucho? ojalá que no .  
  
Kitiara : si sigues leyendo sabrás el porqué, sólo te digo que...nah, mejor no te digo, lee ^_^  
  
Norm: O_O...  
  
Ok, continuemos con el fic...  
  
Sirius comenzó a subir las escaleras, teniendo como única preocupación e esos momentos, a Harry. No le importaba si al final terminaba en Azkaban de nuevo, mientras Harry se encontrara bien.  
  
- ¡Harry!- gritó Sirius. Harry estaba teniendo pequeñas convulsiones, mientras que con sus brazos trataba de protegerse de aquello que lo estaba atormentando.  
  
Sirius no sabía que hacer, no entendía bien lo que sucedía a Harry, hasta que escuchó algunas palabras:  
  
- Por favor... Tío Vernon...no...me lastimes...más.  
  
Mientras, en la cocina , Remus miró a Dumbledore con algo de culpa. No sólo por el hecho de que Dumbledore hubiera visto a Sirius reaccionar así, si no por el hecho de que habían revelado que Harry estaba ahí, y que se lo habían ocultado.  
  
Dumbledore volvió a dejar inconsciente a Wormtail, lo ajustó unas cadenas mágicas a sus muñecas y tobillos. Y con un leve asentimiento a Remus, comenzó a subir las escaleras. Éste, con cierta cautela y con una última mirada a Wormtail, se dispuso a seguirle.  
  
Sirius se acercó a Harry y trató de despertarlo, no obteniendo éxito alguno. Comenzó a desesperarse cuando una voz tranquila dijo desde la entrada de la habitación, "Enervate"  
  
Un rayo proveniente desde donde la voz había hablado, tocó a Harry despertándolo inmediatamente. Sirius miró hacia la puerta, y no se sorprendió al ver a Dumbledore allí. Después de murmurar un "gracias", volvió a fijarse en Harry. Éste tenía la cara cubierta por sudor y lágrimas, estaba respirando agitadamente y miraba hacia todos lados, con miedo de encontrar algo inusual ahí, o alguien inusual.  
  
- ¿Harry te encuentras bien?- preguntó tímidamente Sirius.  
  
Harry observó unos segundos a Sirius, antes de abrazarlo y ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
- Fue horrible...Tío Vernon no paraba de golpearme y luego de que se cansaba me pateaba hacía la calle, donde habían personas encapuchadas. Luego oí una horrible risa y vi un rayo de luz verde...- Harry continuó sollozando en los brazos de Sirius, quien tiernamente acariciaba el desordenado pelo de Harry, tratando de calmarlo y confortarlo. Después de un rato logró tranquilizarse. Volviendo a apoyarse en las almohadas, por fin se fijó que él y Sirius no eran los únicos en a habitación.  
  
Ahí se encontraban Remus y un señor extraño que él no conocía, pero que sin embargo le resultaba vagamente familiar.  
  
- De acuerdo Harry.- Dijo Sirius, haciendo dar un pequeño saltito al nombrado.- Sé que quizás no te agrade mucho la idea, pero creo que deberías decirnos todo lo que te han hecho los Dursley.  
  
- ¿ A ustedes... ustedes tres? ¿TODO? Es... es que...es que...- Harry no terminó la frase, ya que no sabía que decir. Resignándose, suspiró, y respondió: De acuerdo, es sólo que...bueno en fin, será mejor que se los diga ahora...  
  
Los tres adultos, pusieron toda su atención al relato de Harry:  
  
- Ellos me golpeaban bastante y me molestaban diciéndome cosas cómo "anormal" o "inútil fenómeno". Creo que los peores recuerdos que tengo fueron cuando sin querer quemé el desayuno de Dudley, o cuando me dijeron que mis padres eran unos estúpidos buenos para nada y yo les dije que porque no mejor se fijaban en su hijo. Pero por el motivo que me echaron fue porque me dijeron que mis padres merecían haber muerto y que yo debería estar agradecido con ellos y yo hice que Dudley saliera rebotando por toda la casa.  
  
Sirius estaba bastante molesto cuando miró a Dumbledore, quien aparentaba ser más viejo que nunca y el brillo de sus ojos se había ido.  
  
- En las manos que lo dejaste Dumbledore...- La voz de Sirius estaba llena de odio y rabia. Remus estaba algo confundido, pero en su interior concordó con Sirius.  
  
- El error más grande que he tenido en mi vida, creo que será mejor que arreglemos tu situación lo más pronto posible, Sirius. Iré a hablar con el Ministro enseguida, me llevaré a Pettigrew y le diré que debe haber un juicio. Hasta que no haya seguridad de uno, te pido que te quedes aquí, sería muy peligroso de otra manera.  
  
Sirius, aún molesto, asintió de mala gana. Harry, por mientras, se había vuelto a dormir.  
  
- Bien, creo que debo marcharme si quiero encontrar al señor Ministro en su oficina. Nos veremos mañana.- Con un leve "pop!", Dumbledore hizo que Wormtail apareciera en la habitación y con otro pop! desaparecieron.  
  
Remus observó a Sirius durante un momento ¿ Cómo Sirius podía volverse así tan sólo por un niño? Ciertamente, Harry no era un niño cualquiera, pero Padfoot ni siquiera reaccionaba así cuando James o Lily eran molestados por los de Slytherin. Debía tener un sentimiento muy fuerte." No debe, lo tiene" concluyó Remus.. Era culpa, remordimiento, pero más que nada le tenía cariño. Lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo, y tan sólo se había encontrado con él hacía un día o algo así.  
  
- Sirius, creo que sería bueno que descansaras, debes estar agotado.  
  
- Me quedaré aquí con Harry.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Escucha Moony, me quedaré cuidándolo. No quiero, que vuelva a tener una pesadilla así y que se encuentre sólo de nuevo.  
  
- De acuerdo. Estaré en la habitación para los invitados- los cuales no tengo muy seguido- si me necesitas. Está al otro lado del pasillo. El baño está en medio de las dos habitaciones. Buenas noches Padfoot, trata de descansar.  
  
- Buenas noches Moony.- Respondió el aludido, sin dejar de mirar a Harry.  
  
Remus suspiró y salió de la habitación. Sirius se sentó a lado de Harry, cuidando no despertarlo.  
  
- Espero que todo salga bien. No por mí, sino por ti Harry.- Susurró Sirius, mirando por la ventana que dejaba ver la noche sin luna. 


	6. Una mañana normal

Hola ^-^  
  
Bueno antes de continuar con el fic quiero darle las gracias a aquellas maravillosas personas que dejan reviews(y también aquellas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, aunque no dejen reviews =P):  
  
Angie Weasley: trataré de hacerlos más largos, aunque el problema es que los dejó ahí ya que es en el momento del clímax ^-^ Pero, eso no es problema. Bueno, por esta semana sí, ya que estoy en exámenes de mitad de año(No sé cómo les dirán en otras partes por eso lo dejé en términos que todos entiendan xD. Aunque como se les diga yo personalmente encuentro que apestan ¬¬) y por cierto, yo también adoro a Harry de peque, y a Sirius (por algo creo en "Él" *_*) y a Remus(*_*).  
  
Norm: bueno, tu review lo respondí en uno que le dejé a tu historia, así que sólo me queda decirte gracias ^-^.  
  
Hermione 73: muchas gracias =D.  
  
Kathy: no sé si Sirius volverá a ése lugar o no, ni tampoco si Harry volverá con ellos, ya que aún no hay nada decidido =D...ok, aunque no los quiero hacer sufrir mucho. Y en los próximos capítulos verás algo más sobre la relación entre Moony y Harry, pero deberás esperar. Y mira sobre la magia, es obvio(pero no le enseñarán lo que tú quieres ¬¬, de partida es un niño y además, no le enseñarán a menos que deba enfrentarse con Voldie- Pooh).  
  
Joyce Granger: es genial que te haya encantado. A mí también me gustó esa parte, pobrecito de ellos ...pero ya verás lo que sucede ;)  
  
ok, de vuelta al fic....  
  
Sirius despertó por un repentino movimiento. Vio hacia la ventana y notó como los rayos solares caían sobre el resto de las casas vecinas, que estaban bastante lejanas a la de Remus. Dedujo que eran las ocho de la mañana. Luego sintió otra vez el movimiento y dio vuelta su cabeza para averiguar que era lo que lo estaba provocando. Era Harry, que ya estaba vestido con una túnica color verde, que le quedaba bastante bien, y hubiera sido muy elegante, de no ser por que con el paso de los años se encontraba algo desgastada. Sin duda pertenecía a Remus, quien la debe haber encogido.  
  
- Hola Sirius ¿dormiste bien?-  
  
Sirius se desperezó, bostezó un poco y luego abrazó a Harry, con algo de cautela, recordando los golpes que tenía el niño.  
  
- Claro mi niño- Dijo con una sonrisa, cuando recibía un abrazo de Harry.- Pero dime cómo dormiste tú.  
  
- Ya...ya no tuve más pesadillas- respondió ruborizándose.- Tío Moony dijo que debía hacer algo y que iba a volver en media hora. También me dejó dicho que tenía una túnica para ti en la pieza de invitados y que te la pusieras, ya que hoy...- Pero Harry se detuvo.  
  
- ¿ Hoy qué? Vamos Harry, dime.- Sirius le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo, ya que lo notó algo tenso.  
  
- Pues...no debería ser yo quien te lo diga pero...El señor de ayer...el profesor Dumbledore...dijo que logró hablar con el Ministro y que le dijo que a menos que no te diera un juicio, no dejaría que te entregaras. Logró hacerlo, así que al parecer vendrá alrededor del mediodía para acompañarte hasta tu juicio. Tío Moony y yo tenemos que acompañarte para ser "tesigos".  
  
- Testigos- le corrigió Sirius mecánicamente. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que no podía evitar. Aunque en su interior también estaba aterrorizado ¿Qué sucedía si a pesar de todas las pruebas decidían mandarlo a Azkaban? O peor aún...¿Qué pasaría si le daban el Beso del Dementor? ¿Qué le sucedería a Harry? Decidió no preocuparse por el momento, debía ser fuerte para Harry, por Harry.  
  
- Sirius ¿ Por qué no te vistes y de ahí bajas y desayunamos?- Sugirió Harry, tímidamente, al ver que Sirius se había quedado pensativo.  
  
- ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Tienes razón.  
  
Harry salió de la habitación para luego bajar las escaleras. Sirius asegurándose de que Harry no lo sintiera, se puso a llorar. Realmente eran muchas emociones para él. El juicio, por fin podría demostrar que era inocente, debería estar contento.  
  
Pero había una voz en su interior, una voz siniestra y fría que le decía que él no era inocente, qué James y Lily Potter sí habían muerto por su culpa, y que él merecía Azkaban y más. Después de todo, fue él quien les recomendó que utilizaran a Peter Pettigrew cómo Guardián. Un gran error, que le hacía dudar realmente si él era o no el culpable.  
  
Estuvo internado en horribles y tristes recuerdos durante un rato. Recordó a su familia, la cual odiaba, y viceversa. Recordó a James y Lily, y a Pettigrew, él cuál gritaba por una calle llena de muggles que Sirius Black era el que había asesinado a los Potter. Y luego recordó Azkaban...  
  
De repente, escuchó un voz, pero no era siniestra y fría, sino suave y cálida. Esta, le decía que él no debía sentirse culpable, que la culpa había sido de Voldemort, el destructor de tantas vidas, y Pettigrew, que fue muy débil para proteger a sus amigos, los cuales hubieran dado su vida por él. La voz le dijo que debía cuidar de Harry. Y ahora que Sirius se detenía a escucharla, notó que la voz era de una mujer. Una mujer que era como su hermana...  
  
- Lily- Susurró. Se secó bruscamente las lágrimas con sus manos. Se levantó se dirigió a la habitación donde debía estar la túnica de la cual le había mencionado Harry. Antes de entrar dijo: Muchas gracias, pequeñita...  
  
Encima de la cama encontró un paquete envuelto en un papel azul, con cientos de huellas de perro. Sonrió para sí mientras pensaba " Dios, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Cómo Moony." Abrió el paquete y dejó ahogar un grito. Pensó que Remus debe haber gastado toda el dinero que tenía en eso. Era una túnica sencilla del mismo color de los ojos de Sirius, con un pequeño bordado en plata en uno de los bolsillos que tenía la forma de las letras "S.B".  
  
- No tenía porque... Monny no tiene trabajo y aún así...- Sirius estaba emocionado y sentía un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Se reprochó a si mismo y dijo: Te estás volviendo muy sensible Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius se dirigió al baño donde se dio una ducha que le permitió relajarse. Una vez terminado se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a secarse el pelo. Se lo cortó así como también se afeitó. Luego se vistió para luego intentar peinarse, lo que resultó casi un completo fracaso.  
  
- No lo intentes más. Donde está, se va a quedar.- le dijo el espejo, que era mágico por cierto.  
  
Sirius le dirigió una mirada molesta y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Al llegar ahí no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa. En la mesa había jugo de calabaza fresco, café, tostadas, huevos con tocino y algo de cereal.  
  
- Dios, Remus se merece un regalo.- Se comentó a si mismo.  
  
-¿Y por qué se merece un regalo?- Preguntó una voz detrás de él. Sirius se volteó para encontrarse con Harry, que tenía algo de harina en la cara. Sirius suprimió una risa y le dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué te hiciste para quedar así?  
  
- Pues cuando preparaba el desayuno, sin querer el paquete de harina me cayó encima.- Dijo Harry rápidamente, algo nervioso, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.  
  
- ¿Tú...tú...tú preparaste el desayuno?- Dijo Sirius completamente sorprendido.  
  
La cara de Harry se entristeció:  
  
-¿No...no te gusta? Lo siento...- Harry agachó la cabeza y susurró más para él mismo que para nadie más, aunque Sirius sí logro oírlo: Tía Petunia tenía razón, soy un inútil.  
  
El corazón de Sirius casi se destroza. Se acercó a Harry le levantó la cara suavemente y le sacudió un poco la harina que tenía en su pelo.  
  
- Harry, no es que no me guste. En serio- Dijo al ver que Harry lo miraba no muy convencido.- Lo adoro, lo encuentro un hermoso gesto de tu parte. Es sólo que yo no quiero que tú me hagas el desayuno, yo debería preparártelo. Tú estás muy pequeño y no debes preocuparte por eso. Prométeme que tan sólo te preocuparás por ser feliz ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Harry asintió levemente, pero eso le bastó a Sirius. Este, le terminó de quitar la harina del pelo y el rostro y luego lo abrazó.  
  
- Muy bien. Vamos a desayunar. Y por cierto Harry...  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Ahora el regalo no va a ser para Moony, sino para ti.  
  
Harry abrió a boca y miró con ojos sorprendidos a Sirius:  
  
- ¿Yo? ¿Un regalo? No... no, gracias Sirius, no he hecho nada para merecérmelo.  
  
A Padfoot le pareció extraño que Harry rechazara el regalo ¿Qué niño dice que no se merece un regalo? Aunque tal vez... Tal vez, los Dursley jamás le habían dado un regalo...  
  
- Sí te lo mereces y fin de la discusión- Sirius le sonrió a Harry.- Aunque sea va a ser por todos estos cumpleaños, en los que yo he estado ausente. Si mal no recuerdo son tres.  
  
Harry rió y Sirius se sintió mucho mejor. Sentía que todo el frío que le causó su estancia en Azkaban desaparecía, tan sólo con verlo feliz." Sí Padfoot, es definitivo. Te estás volviendo muy sentimental" pensó.  
  
Los dos se sentaron y estaban apunto de desayunar cuando llegó Remus.  
  
- Hola- dijeron Sirius y Harry al unísono.  
  
- Hola Harry, hola tú. - Respondió Remus, quien al parecer, estaba bastante alegre y jovial.  
  
- ¿Cómo que "hola tú"? ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?- Sirius trató de parecer ofendido.- De veras Moony...  
  
Pero Sirius no pudo terminar porque Remus exclamó  
  
- ¡Wow! Realmente te luciste con el desayuno Padfoot.  
  
Sirius se puso algo rojo:  
  
- Er... no fui yo Moony, fue Harry. Y porfavor, no vengas con pláticas aburridas, que yo y Harry ya tuvimos una ¿Verdad?- Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Harry mientras este soltaba una risita, a la vez que asentía.  
  
Los tres estaban muy animados, una vez que terminaron el desayuno. Sirius y Remus jugaron un partido de ajedrez mágico, del cual Harry se mostraba bastante interesado. Después de que Remus le ganara por tercera vez a Sirius, este último dijo:  
  
- De acuerdo, lo admito soy un asco para el Ajedrez.  
  
- Lo sé Padfoot, viejo amigo, lo sé.  
  
- Mira Remus, acepto que me digas que apesto en el Ajedrez, pero lo que no acepto ¡Es que me digas viejo! Tengo veintisiete años, al igual que tú.  
  
Remus rió un poco y luego miró la hora.  
  
- Son las doce menos diez. Sirius, Dumbledore debe estar por llegar.  
  
Sirius se puso pálido, y comenzó a sudar y a temblar. Aferró sus manos sobre la silla, para tratar de calmarse, obviamente sin lograrlo. Comenzó a preguntar la hora a cada segundo:  
  
- ¿Ya son las doce Remus?  
  
- No. Cálmate.  
  
- De acuerdo- Después de un momento dijo: ¿Y ahora, ya son las doce?  
  
- No Sirius, son las doce menos nueve.  
  
- Está bien... ¿Y ahora?  
  
- Sirius, siguen siendo las doce menos nueve.  
  
- Gracias Moony.- Silencio- ¿ Y que tal ahora?  
  
- Las doce menos ocho, Sirius.  
  
- Ah, vale ¿ qué hora es?  
  
- Sirius, AÚN son las doce menos ocho.  
  
Estuvieron así en un rato que tanto a Sirius como a Remus les pareció eterno, claro que con diferentes motivos. Harry miraba la escena muy divertido.  
  
- Moony... - Dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿ Qué?- Respondió el aludido muy irritado, haciendo notar en su voz lo molesto que estaba.  
  
- Disculpa, pero... - Dijo sonrojado y tímidamente- ¿Qué hora es?  
  
- Padfoot, cállate.  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
Justo en ese momento sonó algo en la chimenea. lo que indicaba que Albus Dumbledore había llegado. Sirius perdió el escaso color que le quedaba en las mejillas, y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.  
  
Se acercaron hacia la chimenea, donde del polvo, emergía la figura de Dumbledore, el cual tenía el brillo característico en sus ojos.  
  
- Discúlpeme joven Lupin. Quizás le parezca imprudente de mi parte preguntarle esto, pero¿ hace cuanto no limpia la chimenea?  
  
Remus se puso rojo y sonrió culpablemente. Era verdad, hace dos años no utilizaba la chimenea para los efectos de la Red Flú, la cual comunicaba a todas las chimeneas conectadas.  
  
- Buenos días prof... Albus.-  
  
- Hola- Dijo Harry sonriéndole.- Es un gusto volver a verlo señor Dumbledore.  
  
- El gusto es mío Harry.- Luego Dumbledore se fijó en Sirius, que estaba petrificado.- ¿Cómo te encuentras Sirius?  
  
- B.. Bi... Bien.- Logró decir, en medio de balbuceos y de una repentina tartamudez.  
  
- ¿Listo?- inquirió Dumbledore, fijando su penetrante mirada en Sirius.-  
  
- Sí- Respondió éste.  
  
- Muy bien. Vámonos entonces. El juicio será a las dos de la tarde.  
  
- ¿Cómo nos iremos Albus?- preguntó cortésmente Remus.  
  
- Pues creo que lo mejor sería el Autobús Noctámbulo. Y no te preocupes por nuestra presencia. Ocuparemos un hechizo de Invisibilidad.  
  
- Muy bien- Dijo Remus- creo que eso es todo. Vámonos Harry, Sirius. 


	7. Un juicio:veredictos y sentencias

He aquí un capítulo nuevo =D  
  
Kathy: ¡Fudge apesta! ¿Sería otro obstáculo?...pero bueno... ese **Censurado** va a aparecer...ups lo dije ...que le vamos a hacer...(=D tengo unas cuantas ideas de que hacerle a Fudge pero...no van con el fic..) bueno sobre la magia, de todas maneras ^-^  
  
Hermione 73: muchas gracias por el review =P  
  
Joyce Granger: ¿te lo comerías? xD... ¿en todo sentido de la palabra? xD...en fin...Gracias por el review ^-^  
  
Bunny1986: estás muy confiada...¿quién dice que será así? * risa macabra * sigue leyendo =P  
  
Norm: gracias por el review ^-^ ...adoro tu fic, y no te preocupes por lo del retraso...total, el suspenso me mantendrá viva... xP  
  
Ahora, sin más preámbulos....  
  
Estaban apunto de salir de la casa cuando Dumbledore se volteó y dijo:  
  
- Creo que lo mejor será que tanto el joven Black, como el joven Potter sean invisibles desde aquí. No queremos problemas con los del autobús ¿verdad?  
  
Sirius ante solo el pensamiento de ello se puso pálido. Dumbledore le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco. Sacó su varita, la apuntó hacia Sirius y Harry, murmuró unas palabras y después de un leve "pop!" desaparecieron de la vista.  
  
- Les rogaré que por favor no se separen, podría ser algo arriesgado.  
  
Harry se sentía algo extrañado. Él no sentía ningún cambio, pero al parecer ni Remus ni Dumbledore podían verlo. Harry se dio vuelta para ver a Sirius y él aún estaba ahí.  
  
- ¿ Porqué yo te puedo ver a ti y ellos no?- preguntó mientras se dirigían hacia la vereda.  
  
- Quizás sea porque los dos somos invisibles, así nos vemos entre nosotros.- Dijo Sirius- No lo sé muy bien.  
  
Harry hubiera querido agregar algo más pero ya se habían detenido. Dumbledore alzó su varita e inmediatamente la bajó. Harry se hallaba extrañado ¿Qué se supone que debería haber pasado?  
  
Su respuesta la supo cuando un segundo después sintió una ráfaga de viento seguida por un pequeño pito. Levantó la mirada y frente a él se hallaba un autobús muy similar a los corrientes, pero con leves cambios, comenzando por el color y la cantidad de pisos. De repente, salió un joven que no debería haber tenido más de veinte años. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio; sus ojos eran castaños y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
- Buenas tardes, bienvenido al autobús Noctámbulo. Mi nombre es Steve Martin ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- Los observó cuidadosamente, sin dejar de ser cordial. Al parecer pudo reconocer a Dumbledore, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.  
  
- Buenas tardes joven Martin. Si mal no recuerdo usted estudiaba en Hufflepuff ¿me equivoco? Por favor, nos gustaría ir hacia el Ministerio de Magia.  
  
- De acuerdo, serían veintidós sickles.- Dumbledore pagó - Muchas gracias, disfruten de su viaje.  
  
Remus, les había hecho una seña a Sirius y Harry, para que ellos subieran mientras Dumbledore hablaba con Steve. Una vez arriba, el autobús comenzó a andar rápidamente, mientras que todo parecía hacerse a un lado, para evitar a la máquina. De no ser por la velocidad a que viajaban a Harry le hubiera agradado mucho más. Tenía varias sillas, que se tambaleaban debido al movimiento. Dumbledore y Remus se sentaron atrás y Harry y Sirius hicieron lo mismo. Este último se encontraba muy nervioso y constantemente chequeaba la hora en el reloj de Remus. Harry al notar esto, le dio un pequeño abrazo, que logró que sus músculos se relajaran.  
  
Cuarenta minutos después se detuvieron. Ellos se bajaron junto con otras dos personas, las cuales estaban verdes y muy felices de bajarse de ahí. Se dirigieron hacia una cabina telefónica que aparentemente se encontraba en mal estado. Los cuatro entraron ahí y Dumbledore marcó unos números que Harry no alcanzó a apreciar, debido a que su baja estatura se lo impedía. Unos segundos más tarde una voz dijo  
  
- Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor indiquen su nombre y ocupación.  
  
- Albus Dumbledore, Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, vengo por el juicio de hoy, Junto con el acusado y dos testigos... - Dijo, con la mayor calma del mundo.  
  
- Gracias.- Dijo la voz- Visitante, por favor tome su insignia y colóquesela. - Así lo hicieron- Visitante al ministerio, se le solicita que se someta a un reconocimiento y que presente su varita para registrarla en el mostrador de seguridad, que está situado al final del patio.  
  
El suelo de la cabina se estremeció y poco a poco fueron hundiéndose. Pronto la luz se acabó y sólo podían escuchar el ruido que emitía la cabina al descender. De pronto apareció una luz dorada que fue ensanchándose y subiendo poco a poco hasta que dejó a los presentes(exceptuando a Dumbledore) con los ojos vidriosos.  
  
- El Ministerio de la Magia les desea un día agradable.- Dijo la voz.  
  
La cabina les abrió la puerta y estaban a punto de salir cuando Dumbledore los detuvo:  
  
- Creo que desde aquí las cosas serán algo más complicadas. En primer lugar, Sirius, a ti te vendrán a escoltar dos aurores hasta el lugar de juicio. Tendré que quitarte el hechizo de Invisibilidad.  
  
Sirius perdió el escaso color que tenía. Dumbledore les quitó el hechizo y él y Remus pudieron notar que se hallaba muy nervioso.  
  
- ¿Por qué no puedes venir con nosotros?- Preguntó Harry que lo miraba con esos brillantes ojos verdes.  
  
Sirius se puso a la altura de Harry, le sonrió y lo abrazó. Después lo separo de él, sosteniéndolo suavemente por los hombros, para poder mirarlo mejor.  
  
- Pues debo ir con ellos para poder irnos más rápido de aquí ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.  
  
- De acuerdo- Respondió Harry, algo decepcionado.- Pero nos vamos a ver luego ¿Verdad?  
  
Sirius tan sólo asintió, ya que si trataba de hablar, lo más probable es que estallara en llanto y desesperación.  
  
Una vez hubieron puesto un pie afuera de la cabina, llegaron dos sujetos, con serias expresiones en su rostro, mientras le lazaban una mirada de odio a Sirius. Le colocaron cadenas en manos y pies, mientras él trataba de no mirar a Harry. Con un pequeño movimiento de varitas, ellos se habían esfumado.  
  
Harry se encontraba muy triste. Era injusto lo que le estaban haciendo a Sirius, él no se merecía eso. Silenciosamente, deseó que eso acabara luego, para lograr ir a casa de Remus, y estar felices de nuevo.  
  
Remus, notando la cara de Harry, le ofreció llevarlo de la mano a lo que éste aceptó, con una media sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias tío Moony.-  
  
- No hay problema Harry.- Dijo - Ya verás que vamos a irnos pronto de aquí. Ya lo verás.- Estaba claro que Remus decía eso para tranquilizar a Harry y a él mismo.  
  
Si Harry hubiera estado pendiente de su alrededor hubiera quedado boquiabierto. Sólo levantó su vista del suelo cuando logró divisar una fuente en donde se podía apreciar a un mago, a una bruja y a otras dos criaturas que no reconocía, luego volvió a bajar la vista.  
  
En un momento Harry y el resto se detuvieron, para la revisión de las varitas y luego cuando entraron en el ascensor. Cada vez que se detenían, una voz indicaba a que piso correspondía y que se encontraba en él. Sin embargo, Harry no prestaba atención, sólo se limitaba a mirar la punta de sus zapatos. En un momento sintió algo en su mano y vio que era Remus, que lo miraba preocupado.  
  
- Vamos Harry, a Sirius no le va a gustar que estés así.  
  
- Es que... no quiero que lo manden a ese lugar horrendo otra vez.- Harry dijo rápidamente.- Se va a sentir muy mal. Va a ponerse triste de nuevo.  
  
Remus se sorprendió. Al principio pensaba que Harry temía quedarse solo, pero a él le importaba únicamente que le pasaría a Sirius, sin preocuparse por si mismo.  
  
- No te preocupes Harry. Todo va a salir bien. Y si no...pues, digamos que hay un truco dentro del bolsillo de Sirius.- Le dijo.  
  
- ¿Qué no es un truco debajo de la manga?- preguntó inocentemente Harry.  
  
Remus soltó una pequeña risa:  
  
- En este caso Harry, el truco va en el bolsillo.- Remus tan sólo pidió que las cosas resultaran bien y que Sirius no necesitara utilizar el traslador que había colocado en el bolsillo de la túnica que le había regalado.  
  
El ascensor se detuvo y Harry alzó la vista. Se hallaban en un corredor oscuro y sombrío, que le causó a Harry escalofríos. No tenía ventanas, y sólo se iluminaba mediante frías antorchas, que no daban ninguna sensación de calor.  
  
- Este lugar me pone nervioso- Admitió Remus, después de un rato.- ¿Te sientes bien Harry?  
  
- Sí- Dijo Harry, sintiéndose más tranquilo, ahora que sabía que no era el único que estaba nervioso- Gracias Tío Moony.  
  
Remus sonrió para si. Se alegraba de que Harry se hubiera tranquilizado un poco. "Una mentira blanca no hace daño" pensó.  
  
Se detuvieron al llegar frente a una puerta de color negro, que de no ser por su manilla plateada, se hubiera confundido con las rocas de las cuales estaba hecha la muralla. Se encontraba abierta así que ingresaron al extraño lugar.  
  
Harry había visto una vez una noticia en la televisión, cuyo tema central era un juicio, y en los tribunales, y sencillamente no eran nada similares. Este era muy parecido a cualquier mazmorra(y Harry no dudaba que no lo fuera), con asientos colocados de tal manera de que todos tuvieran la vista fijada en los dos asientos con grilletes y uno sin que se encontraban al frente de ellos.  
  
Él, Dumbledore y Remus se sentaron en una fila que decía "Testigos". Junto a ellos, había cuatro personas con cara de horror, mirando hacia su alrededor, probablemente eran muggles, después de todo, parecía que les tenían miedo a ellos.  
  
Remus estuvo hablando con Harry tratando de calmarlo, aunque para su desgracia, no tenía mucho efecto. Harry jugueteaba con la túnica de Remus cuando entró el Ministro de la Magia. Rápidamente Harry se detuvo y junto a los demás se paró para saludar.  
  
- El Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Oswald Fudge.- Dijo aquél que tomaba notas.- Hoy, 30 de julio del Año 1984 ha sido el día previamente elegido para el Juicio del mago, señor Sirius William Black, ex- auror, convicto fugado de la prisión de Azkaban. Cargos presentes en su contra: Traición a James y Lillian Potter delatando su lugar de escondite, en calidad de su Guardián Secreto. Asesinato de 12 muggles y presuntamente un mago, en una calle altamente transitada.  
  
- Sin embargo se han dado pruebas concretas de que Sirius William Black no sería el verdadero responsable por estos crímenes, sino que sería el presunto mago muerto en esa ocasión, Peter Dick Pettigrew. Estos hechos han dado como resolución celebrar un juicio, considerando lo anteriormente señalado.  
  
En ese momento abrieron la puerta y el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir más fuerte que antes. Ahí estaba Sirius, con los ojos opacos y la mirada en el vacío. Sin embargo cuando divisó a Harry, hubo un pequeño destello, que murió inmediatamente después de haber quitado la vista del niño.  
  
- La encargada de interrogar a los testigos será Helena McGonagall, subdirectora del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.  
  
- Muy bien- Dijo una bruja de aproximadamente 40 años. Tenía el pelo rubio, y unos ojos grises, muy cálidos, aunque severos.- El primer testigo llamado a declarar será el señor Remus James Lupin.  
  
Remus le dio un pequeño abrazo a Harry, se paró y se dirigió a una silla cercana al jurado.  
  
- El testigo recibirá una dosis normal de Veritaserum para comprobar la verdad de su relato.- Remus se sentó, luciendo bastante incómodo, sin embargo, sin dejar de lado su cortesía y sus modales. Junto a la silla había una pequeña mesa, y sobre ella había un jarrón con agua, un vaso, y un extraño frasquito con un líquido incoloro. Sirvieron en el vaso algo de agua, le agregaron tres gotas del extraño líquido y se lo entregaron a Remus, quien se lo tomó enseguida.  
  
- Empecemos- Dijo Helena McGonagall- ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?  
  
- Remus James Lupin- Contestó éste, sin ninguna emoción en su voz o rostro.  
  
- ¿Usted conoció a James y Lillian Potter?- Continuó ella.  
  
- Sí.  
  
-¿ Cómo?  
  
- Nos conocimos en el colegio  
  
- ¿Podría decirnos cómo era su relación con ellos?  
  
- Eramos muy buenos amigos.  
  
- ¿Usted conoce a Sirius William Black?  
  
- Sí  
  
- ¿ También era amigo del Señor Black?  
  
- Pertenecíamos al mismo grupo. Y no era amigo mío- Sirius lo miró extrañado- Lo seguimos siendo.  
  
- Muy bien- Dijo McGonagall- ¿ Y cómo era su relación con Peter Dick Pettigrew?  
  
Eramos amigos.  
  
- ¿ Y por qué lo dejaron de ser?  
  
- Lo dejamos de ser cuando me enteré de que él había traicionado a James y Lily.  
  
Murmullos se expandieron por toda la corte. Mucha gente miraba sorprendida, mientras otra observaba a Remus con recelo, o simplemente con aprehensión o comprensión. Harry fijó su vista en Sirius quien miraba a Remus con gratitud. Luego volteó para mirar a Pettigrew quien miraba a Remus con pánico y terror. Harry notó que era muy parecido a una rata. Con ojos pequeños y brillantes, y con una nariz puntiaguda. En un momento, incluso logró notar un aura de desconfianza alrededor de él, pero aquella desapareció después de que cerrara sus ojos un momento. Luego volvió a fijarse en Remus.  
  
- Esas serían todas las preguntas para el señor Lupin. Muchas gracias.- Un sujeto que se estaba cerca de la silla de Remus, le ofreció un vaso el cual, al igual que el anterior, se tomó rápidamente. Dio una ligera sacudida a su cabeza. Al parecer el efecto de la poción se había acabado y se encontraba algo mareado. Volvió a su asiento, junto a Harry y ambos sonrieron.  
  
- Como siguiente testigo, llamo al joven Harry James Potter.- Hubo expresiones de sorpresa y admiración por toda la sala ¿Realmente estaba hablando de Harry Potter? ¿*El* Harry Potter? El silencio se extendió cuando Harry, acompañado por Remus bajaron. Harry se sentó en la silla, que hacía que sus piernas quedaran flotando, mientras que Remus se sentó en un lugar vacío, al lado de aquel que le había dado el vaso con el antídoto para el Veritaserum.  
  
- Al joven Potter se le dará una dosis menor que la normal, debido a su edad.- Continuó McGonagall. A Harry, a diferencia de Remus, le dieron un vaso de agua con sólo una gota de la poción transparente. Harry bebió el contenido del vaso y enseguida deseó no haberlo hecho. Le había surgido un mareo y un gran dolor de cabeza, que sin embargo, desapareció al segundo siguiente. Harry sintió su mente relajada, sin ninguna preocupación, sin ninguna emoción.  
  
- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó con un leve tono de calidez, a diferencia del profesional que estaba utilizando anteriormente.  
  
- Harry James Potter- Dijo Harry, sin pensarlo. La información había bailado en su boca, con plena libertad.  
  
- ¿Tus padres eran Lillian y James Potter, estoy en lo correcto?  
  
- Sí  
  
- ¿ Y tú sabes qué les sucedió?  
  
- Los asesinó un mago malvado. Voldemort.  
  
El impacto que causó esa palabra en la gente fue indescriptible. Mucho ahogaron un grito de horror. Otros miraron con sorpresa a Harry. Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius, simplemente lo miraban con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo Harry se fijó en uno de los hombres de la segunda fila. Tenía el cabello rubio platinado, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran grises, como los de Helena McGonagall, sin embargo estos eran fríos. Aquél sujeto lo miraba con odio, y con su mirada claramente estaba desafiando a Harry a que repitiera ese nombre de nuevo. Harry sintió un leve dolor en su cicatriz, pero debido a que estaba bajo el efecto de la poción este desapareció tan pronto como llegó.  
  
- ¿ Y sabes cómo fue que Él logró llegar hasta ellos?  
  
- Porque Peter Pettigrew le dijo donde ellos se estaban escondiendo.  
  
- ¿Conoces a Sirius Black?  
  
- Sí  
  
- ¿En dónde lo conociste?  
  
- En el bosque, hace dos o tres días.  
  
McGonagall se sorprendió.  
  
- ¿Qué hacías en el bosque?  
  
- Cuando mis tíos me echaron de su casa, extrañamente llegué a ese lugar.  
  
Helena decidió que era mejor dejar ese tema para después... ¿Cómo alguien puede echar de su casa a un niño de cuatro años?  
  
- ¿Y cómo te trató?  
  
- Bien. Siempre.  
  
Sirius miró a Harry con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Gratitud y cariño se mezclaban en ellos.  
  
- ¿Y qué más sucedió en aquel encuentro?  
  
- Él me contó lo que pasó cuando mis padres murieron. Me dijo lo que había hecho Pettigrew, que había traicionado a mis padres. Después me dijo que cuando fue a buscarlo, Peter Pettigrew comenzó a gritar que cómo había traicionado a mis padres, que después había hecho volar la calle, se había cortado un dedo, se transformó en rata y se escapó.  
  
- ¿ Se transformó en rata?  
  
- Sí, era un aminago... animago no registrado.  
  
- ¿Qué mas sucedió?  
  
Cuando me contó lo de la rata, a la cual le faltaba un dedo y dije que había visto una así en el bosque. Después, logramos capturarla.  
  
Más murmullos.  
  
- Mi última pregunta ¿ Qué representa para ti Sirius Black, confías en él?  
  
A él le confiaría mi vida. Él representa a un papá.  
  
Sirius casi llora por lo que acababa de decir Harry. Apenas se conocían unos días... ¿Tanto lo quería ese niño? La respuesta quedó más que clara para él en su cabeza: "Me quiere tanto cómo yo lo quiero a él".  
  
Eso es todo- Dijo con voz quebrada Helena.  
  
Esta vez Remus fue el que le entregó el antídoto a Harry. Este, sintió como si todo el mareo y el dolor de cabeza hubieran vuelto en su máxima intensidad. Remus le ofreció una barra de chocolate mientras subía, la cual Harry aceptó gustoso. Todos susurraban, la corte entera estaba sumida en murmullos y charlas. El silencio se impuso cuando Helena McGonagall dio muestras de que el juicio iba a continuar.  
  
- Llamo a declarar a Sirius William Black.  
  
Uno de los aurores que custodiaba la puerta, le sirvió y dio de beber el líquido a Sirius. Este, tenía la misma expresión que cuando Remus tomó la poción.  
  
¿Su nombre?- McGonagall volvió a utilizar el tono profesional.  
  
- Sirius William Black- Respondió este, carente de emoción.  
  
- ¿Era amigo de James y Lillian Potter?  
  
- Sí  
  
- ¿Sabía que "Aquél- Que- No- debe- Ser- Nombrado" iba tras ellos ?  
  
- Sí  
  
-¿Sabía si se iban a ocultar?  
  
- Sí, mediante el encantamiento Fidelius.  
  
- ¿Usted fue el Guardián Secreto de los Potter?  
  
- Al principio sí. Si embargo, en el último momento les dije que mejor eligieran a Peter Pettigrew como Guardián Secreto.  
  
- ¿Y por qué?  
  
- Voldemort- estremecimientos- y los Mortífagos sabían que yo era el mejor amigo de ellos, así como también sabían que harían el encantamiento Fidelius. Nosotros también teníamos información de que había un traidor entre nosotros, pero no sabíamos quien. Mi plan era que fueran tras de mí, cuando en realidad el secreto estaba a salvo con Peter. Sin embargo él resultó ser el traidor.  
  
- ¿Y cuando se enteró de eso, salió en su búsqueda?  
  
- Así es. Tenía tal ira que no sabía si lo golpearía hasta que me dolieran los puños, si sólo lo entregaría o si lo haría sufrir lo más que pudiera.  
  
- ¿Pensó alguna vez en matarlo?  
  
- Al igual que mucha gente quiso matarme a mí cuando creyeron que yo era el asesino.  
  
- ¿Lo mataría en estos momentos?  
  
- No  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque iría a Azkaban y me separarían de Harry. Además ni a Harry, ni a Lily ni a James les gustaría que mis manos se mancharan con la sangre de Pettigrew.  
  
- ¿Usted y Harry Potter capturaron a Peter Pettigrew en el bosque?  
  
- Sí  
  
- ¿Y cómo? Usted no tenía varita.  
  
- Pues yo sé bastante sobre las plantas y encontré en el suelo una planta somnífera, bastante inofensiva. Gracias a Harry se la comió en un trozo de manzana. Luego lo logramos atrapar y lo encerramos en una jaula. Después de una horas logramos contactarnos con Albus Dumbledore y el resto sucedió acá.  
  
- Muy bien- Dijo McGonagall. ¿Usted ha sido o es parte del grupo de las Artes Oscuras? ¿Las ha practicado alguna vez?  
  
- No.  
  
- Eso sería todo.- Rápidamente le dieron la poción y Sirius volvió a la normalidad. Sin embargo no todo era normal. Las miradas de odio y rencor ya no se dirigían a Sirius, sino a Pettigrew, que se veía como si le acabaran de dictar la sentencia de muerte.  
  
Remus- susurró Harry a éste.- La gente le ha creído a Sirius ¿verdad?  
  
Así es.- Le respondió Remus. Había estado observando a las filas de atrás hacía un rato. Podía ver a los periodistas de diversos diarios, rasgando sus plumas contra el pergamino, tratando de obtener toda la información que sus manos alcanzaran a escribir.  
  
Remus y Harry dejaron de hablar cuando vieron que Helena McGonagall iba a hablar de nuevo.  
  
- Ahora declarará Peter Dick Pettigrew.  
  
Este estaba petrificado. Lentamente le dieron a beber el vaso que contenía el Veritaserum. En la sala había tal silencio que se podía escuchar sus fuertes y asustados latidos, los que, cuando dejó de beber, fueron tranquilos y casi imperceptibles.  
  
- Sólo necesitamos una información de usted, señor Pettigrew. - Espetó McGonagall tenía la voz profesional, cargada con odio e ira.- ¿Usted entregó a los Potter a Aquel- Que- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado? ¿Por qué?  
  
- Los entregué. Fue por miedo, y por poder...  
  
Ya no pudo seguir hablando. Los abucheos e insultos que iban dirigidos hacia él eran tales que tuvieron que lanzar un hechizo silenciador hacia todos.  
  
- Muy bien- Dijo el Ministro, visiblemente incómodo.- Habrá un receso de quince minutos. El jurado dirá su veredicto y sentencia después del receso.- Con eso se puso de pie y fue seguido por diez personas más, las cuales componían el jurado.  
  
Harry, en cuanto hubo visto esto, se dirigió hacia Sirius. Este aún estaba algo nervioso, pero al ver a Harry se calmó un poco.  
  
Ya vamos a irnos pronto pequeño. Ya verás.- Harry lo abrazó, y él hubiera respondido, de no ser porque aún se hallaba con los grilletes. Sintió una palmadita en la espalda. Era Remus quien le sonreía.-  
  
¿Cómo te sientes Padfoot?- Le preguntó.  
  
- Bastante mejor. Sólo algo mareado por el Veritaserum y por los dementores.  
  
- ¿Qué son dementores?- Inquirió Harry.  
  
Digamos que son unas cosas feas que guardan la prisión de los magos.- Dijo Sirius. Tratando de cambiar el tema agregó: ¿Harry estás bien?  
  
Claro- Sonrió- Tío Moony me dio un chocolate, con el cual se me quitó el mareo.  
  
Sirius sonrió traviesamente:  
  
- ¿ Conque chocolate? ¿Sabías Harry que Moony es un chocoadicto?  
  
Remus se sonrojó. Algo molesto respondió:  
  
- Sirius sabes que no soy adicto al chocolate.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no? Cada vez que te veo tienes al menos un chocolate contigo.  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta, mientras comenzaban a ingresar de nuevo los miembros del jurado. Harry y Remus se despidieron de Sirius y volvieron a sus asientos.  
  
El Ministro fue quien habló:  
  
- El señor Peter Dick Pettigrew fue hallado culpable por la traición y asesinato de James y Lillian Potter, por ser miembro del círculo interno de Ustedes- Saben- Quién, y por haber matado a doce muggles en una calle transitada. Su sentencia es recibir el Beso del Dementor hoy mismo a las ocho de la noche. Así mismo, se quiere agregar, que el mundo Mágico jamás había visto tal acto de cobardía y de traición, y que el señor Peter Pettigrew le será dada la muerte, inmediatamente después de recibir el Beso.  
  
Los aplausos estallaron. Y las últimas miradas de odio fueron dirigidas a Peter Pettigrew, antes de que dos hombres con capuchas, que trajeron un frío inimaginable al lugar, se lo llevaran.  
  
- El señor Sirius William Black fue hallado- Silencio- Inocente de todos los cargos en su contra. Se le dará una indemnización de cien mil galleons, por los años pasados en Azkaban, al igual que se le entregará una casa. El Ministerio, así como todo el Mundo Mágico, se disculpa por todo los daños que se le han causado.  
  
Los grilletes de Sirius se soltaron, mientras la gente aplaudía con alegría. Harry lo abrazó, mientras que Sirius lo abrazaba también. Estaba libre ¡Libre! Hubiera podido llorar ahí mismo de no ser por su orgullo de Gryffindor.  
  
- Ahora podremos vivir juntos.- Le susurró en el oído a Harry.  
  
Sirius soltó a Harry, para recibir un abrazo fraternal por parte de Moony. Ambos parecían hermanos que no se hubieran visto en muchos años, y tal vez ellos se sentían así.  
  
Padfoot, ahora sólo debes conseguir los papeles de adopción de Harry.  
  
- Por fin cumpliré mi palabra. Por fin. 


	8. Llegada

Muchas gracias por los reviews ^^Y lamento haberme demorado, pero estaba con falta de inspiración, hasta que llego mi musa(bueno, muso ^^, ojos azules, pelo negro... ¿Necesito agregar más?) Además el computador casi se muere T_T pero ya está sano y salvo...  
  
Elsa: pues...digamos que la inteligencia de Harry se debe a la vida que tenía con los Dursley...al ver a su primo fofo...prefería esconderse...y normalmente se escondía junto con un libro y como sabía leer...Ya, lo dije! xD  
  
Kathy: Johnatan? oO... no lo sé...no recuerdo haber visto ese nombre...sólo recuerdo que su maleta decía "Profesor R. J. Lupin" aunque...bueno...revisaré ^-^  
  
Shara : he aquí n_n  
  
Bunny1986: gracias ^-^  
  
Angie Weasley: ^-^U pos no importa, se entiende estando de vacaciones *Myung recuerda que entró hace semanas* T_T pos mejor no acordarse de eso. Muchas gracias ^-^ y sobre tu petición... lo he pensado...puede que en este capítulo, quizás en el próximo...estoy viendo como hacer que entre a la historia....pero ya verás. Sobre los exámenes... tuve un 6,2 de promedio * Myung lanza confeti por todas partes* T T...y pos sí, Siri y Remsie son los mejores!!! *-*  
  
Continuando con el fic ^^...  
  
Sirius salió una hora después del Ministerio, llevando en hombros a un muy feliz Harry. Remus los acompañaba y sonreía amablemente. Harry James Potter Black era el nombre que tenían los tres en su mente.  
  
Sirius había sacado los papeles de adopción de Harry, quedando como su Guardián legal. Después de haber quedado libre, un respeto y admiración muy grandes cayeron sobre él.  
  
Mientras salían podían escuchar lo que decía la gente:  
  
- Sobrevivió a los dementores por tres años...  
  
- ¿Su mejor amigo los traicionó?  
  
- Desde ahora cada vez que vea una rata la pisaré  
  
Sirius hacía oídos sordos a todo, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír cuando escuchaba cosas como:  
  
- Es el tutor de Harry Potter, que tierno.  
  
- Tiene veintisiete años...  
  
- ¿Tendrá novia?  
  
Remus los observaba muy contento. Sirius había notado que su amigo estaba algo cansado, como era costumbre en él, pero se notaba que estaba casi tan feliz como él mismo, o como Harry.  
  
Volvieron a casa de Remus en el Autobús Noctámbulo(- no es necesario que paguen, entre gratis señor Black...) y cuando llegaron, él les ofreció una taza de té.  
  
Al volver de la cocina vio a Sirius completamente dormido en el sofá mientras Harry, sentado junto a él, miraba el techo, sonriendo. Remus colocó la bandeja con las tazas de té y algunos bollos en la mesita y se sentó en un sillón junto a Harry.  
  
Harry volvió la vista hacia Remus. Este, le indicó a Harry que hablara bajo para que Sirius no despertara.  
  
- Estaba muy cansado. En cuando se sentó se quedó dormido.  
  
- No te extrañe Harry- Remus bajó aún más la voz- Sirius siempre ha sido un dormilón. Tu padre siempre le tenía que arrojar agua para despertarlo.  
  
- Te escuché Moony.- Dijo Sirius mirándolo. Harry rió despacio.- Y por cierto, aún no terminamos con el tema de tu adicción Remus, no vaya a ser contagiosa.  
  
- No le hagas caso a tu padrino.- Le dijo Remus a Harry- Yo no tengo adicción alguna. Aunque podría asegurar que Padfoot tiene una manía por las motos.  
  
Sirius lo miró, aparentando estar ofendido:  
  
- Disculpe señor Lupin, creo que le escuché mal ¿Dijo que yo era maniático?  
  
- Pues no escuchó mal Señor Black, es justamente lo que dije.- Remus sonreía amablemente, aunque si uno se fijaba bien, había algo burlón en aquella sonrisa.  
  
Oh, buen joven Harry- Este dio un pequeño saltito cuando Sirius lo nombró- ¿Usted encuentra que el inocente señor Black está loco?  
  
Harry rió un poco. Aún no acostumbrado a que le pidieran una opinión (aunque fuera a modo de juego), mucho menos a las reacciones que tendrían Sirius y Remus, tímidamente asintió con la cabeza. Ya estaba preparado para defenderse de cualquier cosa, pero para su sorpresa Remus y Sirius se reían.  
  
- Ahí lo tienes Padfoot, la opinión de tu ahijado.- Dijo Remus, en el momento que paró de reír.  
  
- Oh- Respondió Sirius, con un falso tono de decepción- yo pensaba que me ibas a apoyar Harry.  
  
- Ya ves Sirius, Harry responde a la razón. Y hablando de razones, son las seis ¿Qué tal si cenamos?  
  
- Gran idea, Moony, tú cocinas.  
  
- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?  
  
- Porque nosotros somos unos simples invitados, como buen anfitrión deberías atendernos- Sirius rió al ver que Remus sólo se levantaba y le sacaba la lengua.- Está bien, te ayudo, no te molestes, los lobitos deben ser buenos y obedientes...  
  
Remus sólo le respondió, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.  
  
- Eres tan violento- Sirius se toco el lugar golpeado.- pobre de ti Moony, si esto me arruina el peinado.  
  
- Claro, como las mujeres solteras que estaban en el Ministerio se arrastraban a tus pies...- Remus se dirigió hacia la cocina.  
  
Sirius, levantándose y dispuesto a seguirle, le respondió:  
  
- Mi encanto sigue brillando amigo mío.  
  
- Yo creo que ellas quieren tenerte de mascota.  
  
- Disculpen- Se dieron vuelta, para ver a Harry, algo cohibido- Si quieren puedo ayudar.  
  
Sirius y Remus se miraron, y tras un leve intercambio de miradas y un asentimiento de cabeza, Padfoot respondió:  
  
- Harry, no es necesario... - Sirius iba a continuar, pero al ver los ojos suplicantes de Harry le dio a entender a Remus que quería hablar con Harry. Remus asintió y se fue a la cocina. Sirius suspiró y le preguntó: ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de ayudar Harry? No es que sea malo, al contrario...Pero la verdad me sorprendes. Todos los niños que yo he conocido siempre prefieren estar en el más absoluto ocio, a que ayudar...  
  
- Es que, es que...- Harry se ruborizó- Bueno, yo he tenido que hacer esto desde el año pasado, pero...lo que pasa es que... no quiero sentirme inútil.  
  
- Entonces nos ayudarás- Harry miró a Sirius y vio que este le sonreía.  
  
- ¿En serio?- Los ojos de Harry brillaron- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?  
  
- Pues...podrías...- Sirius pensó en algo que no fuera a ser un peligro en potencia para Harry- Euh...-"no, olvídalo, Harry no se acercará....se puede quemar..." - Sirius estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que Harry había tomado la bandeja con las tazas y la había llevado a la cocina.  
  
- ¿Tío Moony?- Dijo Harry, para llamar la atención de Remus. Este lo miró y tomó la bandeja que traía Harry.  
  
- Gracias Harry- le sonrió- ¿Sabes? Quiero hacer asado de carne con puré de patatas ¿Te gusta?  
  
- Pues- Harry evitó la mirada de Remus- Pues jamás he probado ninguna de las dos cosas ¿No tiene nada de malo verdad?  
  
Un pequeño sentimiento de molestia nació en el interior de Remus, pero rápidamente desapareció.  
  
- Pues hoy lo probarás ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con las patatas?  
  
***  
  
Sirius pronto se dio cuenta que estaba sólo sí que decidió ir a la cocina. Ahí se encontró con Remus, que cocinaba y a Harry que estaba ayudando a Remus con las patatas. Sirius sintió alivio al ver que su amigo había resuelto su dilema. Harry estaba ayudando y no tenía peligro con lo que estaba haciendo. A menos que las patatas cobraran vida y quisieran aplastarlo. Pero eso era absurdo ¿Verdad?  
  
Después de un rato los tres estaban sentados en la mesa, cenando y hablando alegremente. Sirius y Remus le contaban a Harry algo de sus días en Hogwarts. Este último se limitaba a comer y soltar una risa, cada vez que decían algo.  
  
- Gracias a eso, tuvimos que limpiar las mazmorras durante un mes- Dijo Sirius después de haberle contado de una vez en que le cambiaron el color de pelo a todos en Hogwarts, incluido profesores, según su color preferido.  
  
Harry sonrió. Jamás había pasado una noche tan agradable. Sus tíos jamás le permitían comer en la mesa, mucho menos le hablaban durante el día, a menos que fuera para regañarlo o para decirle que tenía que ordenar la casa.  
  
- Claro que Sirius y tu padre fueron los culpables de esa broma. Y me incluyeron a mí, porque "éramos amigos".- Remus hizo una mueca.  
  
- Y lo seguimos siendo Moony- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.- Y lo seguiremos siendo...  
  
- Claro Padfoot- Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
***  
  
Remus se dirigía al baño cuando escuchó un ruido en la pieza donde estaban durmiendo Harry y Sirius. Lentamente abrió la puerta y vio a Harry en su cama, despierto y temblando.  
  
- ¿Harry?- Este levanto la cabeza- ¿Sucede algo?  
  
- Es ese sueño de nuevo...- Respondió Harry con voz quebrada.- Ahora no sale mi tío, pero aquellos hombres con capuchas, y esa risa siguen apareciendo. Y también aparece una moto voladora después de esa risa y esa luz verde...  
  
Disculpa... ¿Una moto voladora?- preguntó Remus.  
  
- Eh...sí ¿Por qué?  
  
- Pues tengo entendido que esa moto pertenece o pertenecía a Sirius- Remus sonrió.  
  
- Es cierto. No está aquí.- Harry se vio algo ¿decepcionado?  
  
- Lo que sucede es que Sirius fue a caminar un rato. Hace mucho no puede hacerlo, por eso decidió dar una, a pesar de que son las dos de la mañana.- Remus suspiró aliviado al ver que Harry cambiaba la expresión de su rostro.  
  
- Si es tan tarde...Tío Moony ve a dormir, te ves cansado.  
  
Remus miró a Harry con algo de gratitud, pero no lo dejaría solo. Se notaba que Harry estaba aterrado ante la idea de encontrarse solo de nuevo, y que aquellos seres realmente aparecieran.  
  
- No te preocupes Harry... mmm.- Remus colocó una mano en su mentón, luciendo pensativo.- ¿Qué tal si te acompaño hasta que logres dormirte de nuevo?  
  
- ¿No...no...No será mucho problema?- Harry lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.  
  
- No es problema Harry.- Remus le sonrió a Harry y este se sintió más tranquilo.  
  
Remus se sentó en la cama de Harry y este lo abrazó. Sorprendido, le respondió el abrazo. Se alegraba que Harry le tuviera tanta confianza como a Sirius.  
  
- Gracias Moony- murmuró Harry antes de dormirse.  
  
Lentamente el sueño también fue venciendo a Remus, quedándose este dormido aún abrazado de Harry...  
  
***  
  
- Remus- Sirius susurró- Remus, despierta pulgoso.  
  
- No me digas pulgoso Sirius.- Remus, lentamente, evitando despertar a Harry, se levantó de la cama.- ¿Lo lograste Padfoot?  
  
- claro, todo listo. Ya verás, la sorpresa que se va a llevar Harry.- Sirius sonreía traviesamente.- Gracias por cuidarlo Moony ¿Tuvo otra pesadilla verdad? Espero que pronto las deje de tener.  
  
- pronto dejará de tenerlas Padfoot, estoy seguro.  
  
- Buenas noches Remus  
  
- Buenas noches Sirius.  
  
***  
  
Harry se despertó esa mañana bastante mojado... Rápidamente abrió los ojos y vio que un perro negro de ojos azules le estaba lamiendo la cara. Comenzó a reírse mientras empujaba al perro hacia un lado. El perro se transformó en un hombre.  
  
- ¡Sirius!- exclamó Harry- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?  
  
- Magia- Respondió simplemente. Traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Harry, vístete y baja a tomar desayuno, hoy vamos a salir.  
  
- Eh...claro- Harry sonrió y comenzó a vestirse.  
  
Una vez abajo, en la cocina, vio a Sirius y a Remus desayunando tranquilamente. Se sentó junto a Sirius y comenzó a desayunar.  
  
- Buenos días Harry- Lo saludó Remus.  
  
- Hola- respondió.  
  
- Pues como te habrá dicho Sirius hoy vamos a salir.  
  
- Sí, sí me dijo ¿A dónde vamos a ir?- Harry fue vencido por la curiosidad.  
  
- Eso, es una sorpresa- Respondió Remus misteriosamente.  
  
Harry lo miró curioso, pero no dijo más del tema. Se dedicó a comer silenciosamente, mientras imaginaba a donde irían y qué harían.  
  
- Muy bien- Dijo Sirius levantándose y limpiando las cosas de la mesa.- ¿Vámonos?  
  
-Claro- Respondieron Remus Y Harry al unísono. Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y comenzaron a reír.  
  
- Ni que fuera gracioso- Comentó Remus- Pero en fin.  
  
Salieron felices de la casa. Afuera había un sol radiante y cálido, típico de Julio, que hacía que todos estuvieran fuera de sus hogares disfrutando del clima, que ese año prometía ser excelente.  
  
- ¿Cómo iremos?- Preguntó Harry.  
  
- Nuevamente utilizaremos el Autobús Noctámbulo. Es la manera más fácil de ir.- Sirius no se veía muy feliz con la idea. Harry y Remus tampoco.  
  
- ¿Tenemos que?- Dijo Harry suplicante, sabiendo de antemano cual era la respuesta, la cual nunca salió de los labios de Remus o de Sirius, pero era lógica. Remus guardaba su varita en el bolsillo, mientras una conocida ráfaga de viento les indicaba la llegada del Autobús.  
  
El viaje fue peor que una de esas cosas muggles llamadas "montañas rusas". Los tres se bajaron con diferentes tonalidades de verde y con una expresión desagradable en el rostro. Harry miró a ambos lados como buscando la casa. Sólo logró ver un gran terreno desierto. Sirius notó esto y rió un poco.  
  
- Debemos caminar un poco para llegar.- le informó, cuando Harry lo miró confundido.  
  
Caminaron alrededor de diez minutos hasta que llegaron a las cercanías de un bosque. Harry solo logró observar vegetación y uno que otro animal.  
  
- ¿Adónde supuestamente vamos? por que yo no veo nada.- Remus le sonrió y camino un paso, desapareciendo instantáneamente. Harry con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos camino un poco, sintió una extraña sensación y ante sus ojos había una casa enorme, hermosa, magnífica, acogedora que hacía que la casa perteneciente a los Dursleys pareciera una insignificante casa abandonada.  
  
A Harry le agradó enseguida- Fue corriendo hacia la entrada y cuando iba a ingresar se detuvo. No le habían autorizado nada aún. Miró a Sirius que se acercaba junto a Remus, ambos con sendas sonrisas. El primero abrió la puerta y con un gesto muy señorial le indicó a Harry que entrara.  
  
Si estaba sorprendido, no era nada en comparación a como lo estaba ahora. Se encontraba frente a un pasillo, cuyas paredes contenían retratos de magos y brujas, los cuales hablaban alegremente con sus vecinos. Con una pequeña reverencia lo saludaron y continuaron con sus conversaciones.  
  
- Esta casa tiene dos pisos, cinco habitaciones, un salón de juegos, un sala de estar, un comedor, una cocina, tres baños, un ático, un sótano y varios metros cuadrados de patio.- Dijo Sirius tal cual infomercial.  
  
Remus dijo que necesitaba un vaso de agua y que siguieran sin él. Sirius y Harry subieron al segundo piso observando cada una de las habitaciones, disfrutando cada una de ellas. Hasta que llegaron a la última, la cual tenía una ligera cinta escarlata en su manilla. El aprehensivo Harry la abrió.  
  
Era una pieza de color azul, con una cama junto a la ventana. Esta tenía dosel de caoba y sabanas rojas, mientras que el cobertor era rojo con pequeñas pelotas doradas y aladas, las cuales Harry sabía que recibían el nombre de Snitch.  
  
En una esquina había una mesa con unos cuantos regalos, mientras que al lado de esta había un librero, con colecciones de libros viejos y nuevos, de diferente volumen y contenido, cada uno con un nombre más fantástico que el de su lado.  
  
La esquina diagonal a aquella tenía unos cuantos peluches y juguetes, desde un peluche de un perro negro, hasta una escoba de tamaño miniatura(Harry poseía un vago conocimiento, pero sabía que era para volar), todo colocado de una armoniosa manera.  
  
Harry volvió a mirar los regalos.  
  
- El dueño de esta habitación está de cumpleaños ¿verdad?- Preguntó, mirando con curiosidad los regalos y luego a Sirius.  
  
- Así es.- Respondió éste, sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
- Perdón Sirius, pero ¿De quién es esta casa tan grande?  
  
La sonrisa de Sirius creció aún más.  
  
- Nuestra. Mía, tuya y (si él lo acepta) de Remus. Ahora ¿Adivinaste de quién era el cumpleaños?  
  
Harry lo pensó un momento y luego cayó en la cuenta. Con una expresión sorprendida, pasó su vista por la habitación, luego por los regalos, para volver a posar su mirada en su padrino.  
  
- ¿Es... esto... es... para mí?  
  
Sirius tan solo asintió. Caminó hacia donde estaban los regalos, tomó uno y se lo entregó a Harry.  
  
- Toma. Este regalo es mío y de Moony.  
  
Con dedos temblorosos, y aún con algo de conmoción, Harry aceptó el regalo. Con sumo cuidado fue viendo el papel que lo envolvía. Era de color verde esmeralda y un lazo de color blanco lo adornaba. Suspiró y lentamente, fue abriendo el presente, evitando romper el papel.  
  
Era una foto. Su marco era color cerezo y estaba finamente labrado, dejando grabados diferentes diseños en su totalidad. La foto mostraba a cinco personas. Una de ellas era una mujer, de cabello pelirrojo y con ojos de un brillante color verde esmeralda. Abrazándola estaba un hombre, de cabello indomable, color negro azabache y de unos ojos color almendra, cubiertos por unos anteojos. Al lado de ella había un hombre de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio. Sus amables ojos eran de color gris y tenía en su rostro una sonrisa serena. Junto a él estaba un hombre alegre, sonriente, de ojos azules y de un pelo negro que caía elegantemente en su rostro . Su sonrisa era despreocupada y jovial, que contagiaba a los demás. Todos ellos bordeaban los veintitrés o veinticuatro años de edad. Por último, en los brazos de la mujer, había un niño que era la viva imagen del hombre que la abrazaba, de no ser por el particular hecho que tenía los mismos ojos verdes que ella.  
  
Súbitamente lo comenzaron a saludar, mientras reían. Harry rió también y miró a su padrino con gran gratitud.  
  
- De veras Sirius. Es el mejor regalo que tendré en mi vida. Gracias por todo esto.  
  
Sirius soltó una pequeña risa.  
  
- Para eso estoy ¿no? 


	9. Cuando Fuego se enfrenta a Záfiro

Hola a todos x3. Antes que nada quiero decirles que revisé el capítulo 7 y sí efectivamente se ve desastroso ¬¬. No se porqué _=P.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks: sí, Sirius libre es lo mejor x3  
  
Joyce Granger: ¿en serio está tierno? n_n me alegro, eso era lo que quería. Y si esa casa es lo más bacán x3 es que es perfecta *_* Y hablando de bacán...x3 Nos llegaron las vacaciones de fiestas patrias n_n  
  
Ok, continuo con el fic x3  
  
Harry ese día recibió muchos regalos, la mayoría de parte de Remus y Sirius, aunque también tuvo una selección de los mejores dulces muggles y mágicos, cortesía de Albus Dumbledore. Tuvo juguetes, caramelos, ropa y varios libros, de los cuales Harry no entendía mucho.  
  
- ¿Y estos para que son?- Preguntó, señalando un libro llamado " Hechizos y Transformaciones básicos", otro titulado " Defensa: tomo 1" y otro que tenía escrito " Criaturas y Seres".  
  
- Verás, Moony y yo decidimos que te daremos unas pequeñas lecciones. Te enseñaremos lo más simple ahora. La mayoría va a ser elemental y no práctico. A medida que vayas creciendo lo práctico aumentará. Dime ¿ te gusta la idea?  
  
- ¡Claro! - Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron.- ¿Sabes Sirius? Mis tíos no me permitieron ir a jardín, dijeron que sería una vergüenza para ellos y para su "pequeño y hermoso" hijo que un anormal como yo estuviera ahí.  
  
Sirius no soportó más. Esa era la gota que rebalsó el vaso ¡ Los Dursley estaban privando a Harry de la felicidad por todas partes! Trató de contenerse para no alarmar a Harry, pero le fue muy difícil.  
  
- Harry tú sabes que no eres un anormal. Eres el mejor niño del mundo. Y ahora ¿Qué tal si bajamos y vamos a ver a Remus?  
  
Harry asintió muy contento y comenzó a bajar las escaleras corriendo. Sirius mientras se preocupaba de que no se tropezase pensó "Nota mental: ir a visitar a los Dursley. Nota mental dos: que Remus me acompañe".  
  
Se dirigieron a la cocina, donde escuchaban que se encontraba Remus. Harry entró y quedó boquiabierto. En la mesa había un magnífico pastel de chocolate con cinco velas, las cuales tenían llamas de diferentes colores.  
  
- Feliz Cumpleaños Harry- Dijo Remus abrazándolo.  
  
- Muchas gracias por todo Moony.- Dijo Harry mientas respondía el abrazo.  
  
- ¿Y yo qué?- Inquirió Sirius, con un tono ofendido.  
  
- Tú también Padfoot.- Respondió Harry, mientras seguía abrazado de Remus.  
  
- ¿Sabes Harry? Creo que Moony te influencia demasiado.  
  
No pudieron seguir conversando porque escucharon que alguien tocaba el timbre.  
  
- Que extraño. Si no sabe nadie que ustedes se han mudado acá.- Comentó Remus mientras iba a ver quién era.  
  
- Nos- Le corrigió Sirius.  
  
- De ahí hablaremos ese tema Sirius- Respondió él diciéndole claramente que lo hablarían después.  
  
Sirius tan sólo murmuró algunas cosas por debajo de su respiración. Moony antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntaron Harry y Sirius.  
  
- Ese olor... - Remus sonrió y sacó su varita.  
  
- ¿Qué olor? ... Tú y tu olfato de lobo.- Dijo Sirius irritado.  
  
- Sirius ese es el clásico aroma de cuando no hay intenciones muy buenas.- Le informó con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
- ¿Bombas fétidas?- A Sirius se le iluminaron los ojos.- ¿Pero quién?  
  
- Eso lo sabremos enseguida Padfoot. Es hora de que los Merodeadores les enseñen que nadie se mete con ellos.  
  
Sirius asintió y sacó también su varita. Murmuró algo hacia Harry y este sintió un extraño cosquilleo pero sin entender la razón.  
  
- A la cuenta de tres...  
  
1...  
  
2...  
  
- ¡Tres!- Ambos abrieron la puerta de un golpe y lanzaron un hechizo a un punto determinado, desde el cual apareció una pequeña cortina de humo verde. Sirius y Remus tenían sendas sonrisas en el rostro mientras oían toser a los que hicieron la broma.  
  
Y no fue lo único que escucharon.  
  
O vieron.  
  
- ¡Otra vez con bombas fétidas! ¡Es el colmo! ¡Pero al parecer alguien les ha hecho la broma a ustedes y bien merecido la tenían!- Una mujer, no muy alta, pero con una expresión furiosa y terrible, que haría temblar a cualquiera, se acercaba junto con un niño hacia donde provenían las voces.  
  
- ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo nos dices eso, viendo en las pobres y lamentables condiciones que estamos?- Respondieron ofendidos dos niños, de no más de siete años.  
  
- ¡Van y le piden disculpas!  
  
- ¿Nosotros? ¿Disculpas? ¡Pero si nosotros somos las víctimas!  
  
- ¡AHORA!  
  
Decidieron que no era conveniente seguir argumentando, por lo que, aun tosiendo, se dirigieron hacia junto a su madre y al otro niño, que debía ser su hermano. Sirius y Remus pusieron las caras más cordiales que encontraron, mientras disimulaban el hecho de que habían escuchado todo. Harry notó que los causantes de la broma eran unos gemelos y que el otro niño parecía más o menos de su edad.  
  
- Eh... señores- Dijo uno de ellos.- Queríamos pedirle...  
  
- ¿Cómo hicieron eso?- Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, causando que su madre tuviera una expresión aún más horrible.  
  
- ¡Fred, George, compórtense!- Estalló.- ¡Sean un buen ejemplo para su hermano Ron!  
  
- Está bien. Señores... lo sentimos.  
  
- No se preocupen- Contestó Remus.  
  
- Discúlpenlos, son unos traviesos. Por cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Molly Weasley y estos son Fred, George y Ron.  
  
- Mucho gusto- Dijo Remus.- Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, él es Sirius y Black y - señalando a Harry- Este es Harry Potter.  
  
La reacción que tuvo ese nombre en ellos fue notoria. Los tres hermanos se miraron entre ellos, mientras que la madre, mantenía la compostura a como de lugar. Ellos no habían dejado de notar sin embargo, que ante la mención de Sirius había quedado algo reservada.  
  
- ¿Gustan entrar?- ofreció Remus.- Supongo que serán nuestros vecinos(la expresión de Sirius fue de victoria), así que creo que sería bueno que nos conociéramos.  
  
Molly miró con desconfianza a Sirius y quedó dubitativa, pero, al ver las caras que tenían sus hijos y Harry, se ablandó y asintió, murmurando un leve "gracias".  
  
Entraron a la casa y la familia Weasley la miró con asombró. Se dirigieron a la sala de estar, donde les ofrecieron sentarse.  
  
- ¿Algo de té?- preguntó Remus.  
  
- Muchas gracias- Respondió Molly, algo cohibida.  
  
- Por cierto, estabamos a punto de comer pastel ¿Desean un poco?- Inquirió Sirius, a lo cual recibió un unísono sí, por parte de los hijos Weasley.  
  
Sirius y Remus fueron a la cocina y volvieron con una bandeja con tazas y el pastel. Ron, notó que tenía velas, por lo cual preguntó tímidamente:  
  
- ¿Quién está de cumpleaños?  
  
- Yo.- Dijo Harry, con un tono similar a Ron.  
  
- Eso es maravilloso Harry.- Dijo Molly, quien parecía fascinada con Harry- ¿Cuántos años cumples?  
  
- Cinco señora.  
  
- Eso quiere decir que tienes la misma edad que Ron. Los gemelos tienen siete años, y son unos verdaderos...- Molly no pudo continuar porque uno de los gemelos, Fred o George, no sabían cual, la interrumpió:  
  
- Angelitos, somos lo más adorable de esta tierra.  
  
Molly, omitió ese comentario por parte de los gemelos y felicitó a Harry, quien agradeció tímidamente, mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
- Muy bien, que tal si pides tres deseos y apagas las velas.- Dijo Sirius, sin notar la extraña mirada que le dirigía Molly.  
  
Harry puso aspecto de concentración, asintió con la cabeza y sopló las velas. Sirius y Remus lo felicitaron y abrazaron, mientras que este sonreía nerviosamente.  
  
- Harry ¿Por qué no le enseñas tu habitación a Ron, Fred y George?- Sugirió Remus a lo cual Harry miró a Sirius quien asintió. Harry se paró y les pidió a los hermanos Weasley que lo acompañaran. Estos, lo siguieron muy animados.  
  
- Y bien- Comenzó Molly, tras un largo silencio, que era opacado por las risas que venían del piso superior..- ¿Cómo fue que consiguió la tutoría de Harry?- Tenía un tono extraño en la voz, que Remus no comprendía.  
  
Sirius la miró confundido.  
  
- ¿Perdón?  
  
- Ya le pregunté ¿Cómo un ex convicto como usted logró tener la custodia de Harry? - Se mantenía muy tranquila, mientras tomaba algo de té.  
  
"Ah. La señora Weasley está desconfiando de Sirius. Instinto maternal" pensó Remus.  
  
- Pero si soy inocente.- Dijo Sirius algo extrañado.  
  
- Eso no importa. Sea inocente o no, usted es un ex convicto que escapó de la prisión de mayor seguridad del mundo mágico.- Su voz se elevó una octava más.  
  
- Disculpe, pero sinceramente no entiendo. Yo soy inocente y fui nombrado tutor de Harry por James y Lily.  
  
- ¿Y por qué en el Ministerio le concedieron ser su tutor? Usted estuvo tres años en prisión, mientras que Harry crecía en un ambiente tranquilo con sus tíos muggles.  
  
Remus pensó que quizá esto se estaba saliendo de los límites.  
  
- No fue mi culpa estar esos tres años en prisión.- Sirius aún mantenía la voz normal, aunque tenía los puños cerrados.  
  
- Usted fue culpable, por que usted quería matar a Pettigrew. Y esa no es una conducta sana para alguien que hará el rol de padre.  
  
- Pero yo soy el que está a cargo de Harry, yo le prometí a James y a Lily...  
  
- Pero sin embargo logró cumplir su promesa en Azkaban ¿verdad?- Molly utilizó una voz fríamente irónica para decir este comentario.  
  
- ¡Ya le dije que no fue mi culpa! ¡Además Harry debe vivir en un ambiente tranquilo, no con esos muggles!- Sirius se hallaba bastante pálido y no había notado que se hallaba de pie.  
  
- ¿un ambiente tranquilo, verdad? - Molly se hallaba al borde de los gritos- Supongo que considera ambiente tranquilo una casa donde vive un ex convicto, del cual nadie sabe cómo escapó sin utilizar la magia Negra, y un licántropo - Remus se puso pálido y la miró con sorpresa. - Sí lo sé, eres un hombre lobo, lo supe cuando íbamos en el colegio. Yo en séptimo año y ustedes en primero. Y eso aumenta mi preocupación por Harry. Deberían haberlo dejado tranquilamente con los muggles...  
  
- Suficiente- Dijo Sirius, temblando por la rabia- Esos muggles, esos...que supuestamente le darían un ambiente tranquilo, son los peores seres de la Tierra. Golpearon, humillaron y maltrataron de todas las formas posibles a Harry, y más encima lo echaron de su casa ¿Esos seres le darán tranquilidad? No lo creo. Cuando perseguí a Pettigrew estaba completamente ahogado por la rabia y la decepción, no pensé en nada. Estoy seguro, que usted hubiera reaccionado de igual manera. Yo jamás le haría daño a un niño.  
  
Y sobre la licantropía de Remus. Él jamás le haría daño a un niño ni a nadie. Además ya se está comenzando a investigar una poción que lo ayudara. Él no presenta ningún riesgo para Harry, o para algunos de sus hijos.- Sirius volvió a sentarse, pero respirando agitadamente.  
  
- Ustedes dos, cálmense. Sirius, sabes que la señora Weasley se encuentra preocupada por el bienestar de Harry, por nada más. Y usted - Mira a Molly, sonriendo serenamente.- Sirius es el mejor padre que Harry habría podido tener.- Al ver la cara alarmada de Sirius añadió- Claro, después de James. Y por mí no se preocupe, yo estaré encerrado cada vez que haya luna llena, soy bastante cuidadoso en ese aspecto.  
  
Un tenso silencio cubrió el lugar.  
  
- lo siento señora Weasley- Dijo Sirius después de un rato.- No debería haber reaccionado así.  
  
- Yo también te pido disculpas Sirius. Jamás debí dudar que serías buen padre.- Molly le sonrió, tranquilizándolo definitivamente.  
  
- Entonces- Remus dudó pro continuó de todas formas.- ¿Podremos ser vecinos y amigos?  
  
- Claro - Molly sonrió.- De todas maneras, no creo que ellos- Señala hacia arriba- Quieran separarse. Al parecer ya se hicieron amigos.  
  
Sirius y Remus asintieron mientras ambos tenían amables sonrisas en sus rostros. Sintieron pasos bajando las escaleras y pronto entraron los cuatro niños.  
  
- Mamá ¿puedes creer que Harry tiene una escoba de juguete? - Preguntó Ron emocionado.  
  
- Sí, y tiene varios peluches. Afortunadamente para Ron ninguno de ellos se transformará en araña.- Fred y George intercambiaron sonrisas traviesas mientras que las orejas de Ron se ponían del mismo color de su pelo.  
  
- Debemos irnos niños- Dijo Molly- me contarán todo en casa.- Los tres lanzaron quejas sobre eso, pero ella se mantuvo impasible.- Su hermano Bill nos viene a visitar hoy, supongo que no querrán hacerlo esperar.  
  
Las caras de los tres hermanos se iluminaron.  
  
- Nos vemos Harry. Nos vemos señores Lupin, Black.- Dijeron los tres al unísono.  
  
- Gusto en conocerlos- Dijo Molly, mientras se marchaban a una casa, no muy lejos de allí, que parecía mantenerse en pie por arte de magia.  
  
Probablemente era así.  
  
Sirius sonrió de manera extraña, haciendo que Remus lo mirara preocupado y Harry divertido. Pero él no notó eso.  
  
"Al menos sé donde dejar a Harry cuando Remus y yo vayamos a visitar a los Dursley". 


	10. Bromas y una cicatriz

Hola n_n  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a aquellos países que esta semana celebraron su independencia x3 Sobre todo porque le dieron un momento de relajo a la gente n.ñ  
  
Nymphadora Tonks: La Sra. Weasley es de temer x3 o no? xD  
  
Kathy stgqvk : Algo pasará con los Dursley en este capítulo =D, aunque no diré nada sobre lo que pasará, mejor léelo x3. Sobre lo de la animagia y aparecerse, quizá, pero más adelante.  
  
Joyce Granger: xD. No me preguntes a mí si ya sabías, yo también tengo pésima memoria...creo que me acuerdo de cómo me llamo y de mis claves, pero de nada más n.ñ. El 18 estuve en un asado x3, lo común ¿verdad?  
  
Y le quiero dar las gracias a Leo P Le-fail, Snuvelly(ya verás que les pasa a los Dursley u_u) y a Lyo.  
  
- Muchas gracias Sra. Weasley. - Dijo Remus.  
  
- Dime Molly, y es un placer cuidar a Harry. Además mis hijos están felices, sobretodo los gemelos y Ron. Cuídense.  
  
Con eso Sirius y Remus dejaron a Harry con la familia Weasley. Hace una semana se habían conocido y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos con ellos. Bill y Charlie, los hermanos mayores, se habían llevado bien con Remus y Sirius desde un principio.  
  
- No puedo creer que me hayas convencido Padfoot.- Remus lo miraba molesto.  
  
- Moony, sabes perfectamente que quieres hacer esto. Además es el Merodeador que hay adentro y que quiere salir a jugar.- Sirius lo miró inocentemente, pero sus ojos revelaban el brillo travieso que tenía cualquier persona antes de hacer algo que no era normalmente correcto.  
  
Remus suspiró. Sabía que Sirius tenía razón, pero aún así no le gustaba hacer eso. Él siempre había sido el más tranquilo del grupo, ya que casi nunca se veía envuelto en una de las bromas de los Merodeadores. Y era porque él era el cerebro detrás del plan, mientras que los otros lo efectuaban.  
  
- Ya lo sabes Sirius. No vamos a hacerles daño- Sirius lo mira enfadado.- No vamos a hacerles mucho daño- se corrigió, mientras que su amigo lo miraba triunfante.- No haremos nada que nos vaya a traer problemas ¿Me entiendes? Algo inocente, pero que les sirva de lección.  
  
Ambos sonrieron. Los Dursley iban a tener una visita encantadora.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿En serio te quedarás hoy a dormir?- Preguntó George.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
- Remus y Sirius tenían que hacer algo.  
  
Sonrisas de triunfo aparecieron por las caras de los gemelos.  
  
- Bueno. Entonces debemos decirte algo a ti y a Ron.- El nombrado miró a Fred con cautela.- No te preocupes pequeño Ronnie, nada de peluches convertidos en arañas.  
  
- Lo que pasa, es que hemos pensado bastante- Dijo Fred.- y queríamos incluirlos en nuestro grupo.  
  
- ¿Qué grupo?- inquirió Harry.  
  
- En nuestro maravilloso grupo de "inocentes". Somos nosotros dos y un amigo del pueblo cercano: Lee Jordan. Verán, nosotros creemos que lo mejor es que seamos de dos grupos de edades. Así cuando entremos al colegio nosotros causaremos caos primero y cuando ustedes entren le pondrán la guinda al pastel.- Respondió George.  
  
- O sea, quieren incluirnos en sus bromas.- No era una pregunta.  
  
- Eso mismo Harry. Vamos ¿Qué dicen? Será divertido.  
  
Ron los miró, dudando. Harry, en cambio asintió.  
  
- Ese es nuestro amigo- Fred le desordenó aún más el pelo a Harry. Ron los miró, algo molesto.  
  
- Yo también- dijo. Después de eso, salió de la pieza, en el mismo instante en que Charlie entraba en ella.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Ronnie? - Preguntó George.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que está celoso.- Comentó Charlie, como si nada.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?- Dijeron los otros tres. Charlie rió.  
  
- Digamos que Ron está así, porque le ponen más atención a Harry que a él.  
  
Y era verdad. Harry se había hecho amigo de los gemelos y de Ron, pero era mucho más cercano con ellos que con él, a pesar de que la edad diría lo contrario.  
  
Fred y George se miraron con algo de culpabilidad, mientras que Harry iba en busca de Ron. Se encontró con él en el patio trasero, mientras este lanzaba a un gnomo(o las patatas andantes como decía Sirius) con furia.  
  
- Eh... ¿Ron?- Harry dio un paso atrás cuando Ron lo miró algo molesto.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con mis hermanos adentro.- Harry notó un tono extraño en la voz de Ron, sin saber cuál era la causa.  
  
- Sabes... - Harry dudó si seguir pero decidió que era lo mejor.- Tus hermanos son muy buenos. Tienes mucha suerte de tenerlos. A mi me gustaría tener hermanos mayores como ellos.  
  
Ron lo miró.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no tienes hermanos? ¿Y tus padres?  
  
- Bueno, ellos murieron cuando tenía un año- Harry pensó que era demasiado decir que habían muerto a manos de Voldemort.  
  
- Lo siento.- Dijo Ron, mientras sus orejas se ponían rojas.- Lo... lo olvidé.  
  
- No importa- Harry sonrió para calmarlo.- En serio... Sirius y Remus son mi familia, así que no debo estar triste.  
  
Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que escucharon que alguien los llamaba.  
  
- Pequeño Ronnie, Harry Potts, vengan acá.- Era alguno de los gemelos.  
  
Ambos entraron a la casa. Fred y George estaban en la cocina, esperándolos. Les hicieron señas para que los siguieran.  
  
- ¿Adónde vamos? - Preguntó Harry.  
  
- Al cuartel general.- Contestó uno de ellos, Harry no supo cual.  
  
Subieron las escaleras hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta en la cual había un pequeño cartel, escrito con una letra desordenada. Lo leyó y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Decía " No entrar. Peligroso". Era la pieza de Fred y George, por lo cual Harry estaba seguro que el cartel estaba en lo cierto.  
  
Ingresaron. Frente a él estaba la habitación más extraña que había visto en su vida. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por afiches, entre los cuales había uno(para molestia de Ron) de los Appleby Arrows. Las camas estaban completamente deshechas, como si hubieran estado saltando encimas de ellas durante un buen rato.  
  
Tenían una mesa frente a la ventana, la cual estaba llena de cosas extrañas que estaba seguro servían para sus bromas. En una mesa de noche Harry vio un calendario en el cual estaban programadas las bromas diarias.  
  
- Bienvenidos a la Fortaleza de Gred y Feorge.- Dijeron ambos al unísono.- Donde las bromas son el pan de cada día. Y aún no hacemos la de hoy.  
  
- Harry, nos haces el honor de ver quien es el "afortunado".- Ron rió al ver a Fred hablando tan solemnemente. George hizo redoble de tambores, golpeando la mesa con sus manos.  
  
Vio el calendario y sonrió. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo, imitando el tono de Fred:  
  
- Percy.  
  
- Que bella opción.- Los gemelos comenzaron a buscar algo en la mesa.  
  
- Perdonen par de locos- Ron los interrumpió de su búsqueda.- Pero ¿No le hicieron una broma ayer?  
  
- Eso es lo más entretenido Ronnie, él no espera una para hoy. Como dice el refrán: Lo que puedes hacer hoy, hazlo también mañana.- Respondió George, mientras que Fred continuaba buscando.  
  
- ¡Bingo! La mezcla perfecta para su inicio como bromistas: un dulce chillante y la siempre usada, pero no por eso menos importante, pluma entintada con efectos especiales.  
  
- ¿Para qué sirven?- Harry los miraba curioso.  
  
- Debemos enseñarte mucho Harry. El dulce chillante hace que tu voz parezca la de una ardilla, su efecto dura unos tres minutos.- George explicó, con tono de sabio.  
  
- Y en cuanto a la pluma... - Ron lo interrumpió:  
  
- Esa yo se la explico. La pluma sirve para "pintar" a las personas, pero no de cualquier forma. El que la tome no lo notará a menos que se esté mirando en el espejo(algo que Percy no hace porque lo rompería) o que alguien se lo diga. Y le cambiará el color de la piel, del pelo y de los dientes, mezclando sus colores pre... - no logra pronunciar bien la palabra- los colores que le gustan con aquellos que no le gustan. Él efecto de esta dura hasta que alguien le haga algo para ayudarlo..  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
- Ahora el plan es el siguiente...  
  
* * *  
  
- Percy- Se dio vuelta para ver que quien lo estaba llamando era su hermano Ron.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- Tenía un tono irritado al ser interrumpido de sus estudios de historia. A pesar de que aún no entraba a Hogwarts siempre se hallaba estudiando.  
  
- Me preguntaba si...si...- Ron continuó balbuceando, mientras Fred cambiaba su pluma, por la de broma. Este se alejó por lo cual Ron añadió: no importa, olvídalo.  
  
Percy bufó. Como odiaba cuando sus hermanos lo interrumpían por nada.  
  
- Percy- esta vez era Harry.- ¿Qué estudias?  
  
- Historia.  
  
- ¿Si?- Sonaba interesado.- ¿ Qué parte ?  
  
- Las revueltas de los duendes.  
  
- genial. - Tono de emoción- Hubo una en la cual ocuparon a Hogsmeade como cuartel general ¿verdad? ¿Fue en la de 1612, o algo así?  
  
Fred, George y Ron, quienes estaban detrás del sofá, rieron silenciosamente. Sabían perfectamente qué estaba estudiando, por lo cual Harry se aprendió ese pequeño dato para su actuación.  
  
- Al fin hay alguien con cerebro cerca de mí- Dijo, bastante animado de encontrar alguien que entendiera lo emocionante que era la historia.  
  
Percy estuvo explicándole a Harry más detalles, mientras que Harry lanzaba exclamaciones de admiración y de entretención. La verdad es que gritaba para recordarse a sí mismo que debía permanecer despierto sino quería arruinar la broma. Él creía que hasta el grosor de las ollas era más entretenido que toda esa plática. Después de un par de minutos Percy comenzó a anotar algo, utilizando la pluma de los gemelos. Su piel obtuvo un color café bastante desagradable para la vista de cualquiera(aunque gracias a los gemelos supo que ese era el color favorito de Percy), su pelo en cambió se tiño de un color rosado chillón y cuando se dio la vuelta para continuar explicándole, Harry notó que tenía los dientes a rayas azules y verdes.  
  
En el momento que Percy tomó aire, Harry sacó dos dulces de su bolsillo y le ofreció uno a Percy.  
  
- muchas gracias Harry. La verdad es que jamás he podido aceptar un dulce de mi familia, no confío mucho en Frederic o George.- Harry lo miraba mientras se comía el dulce, conteniendo la risa por los colores del hermano Weasley que estaba frente a él.  
  
- Como te iba diciendo- Percy se detuvo en el acto, al ver que su voz comenzaba a ser muy aguda y chillante. Inmediatamente vio a Harry que abrió su dulce y se lo comió.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Percy?- preguntó inocentemente, sin ningún cambio en su voz.  
  
Negó con la cabeza. No iba a permitir que alguien lo escuchara con esa voz.  
  
Harry se disculpó diciendo que iba al baño, cuando en realidad fue a reunirse con Fred, George y Ron. Cuando estuvo ahí, levantó sus pulgares mientras dejaba escapar toda la risa contenida. Los cuatro se rieron por varios minutos; Harry apoyándose en la espalda de Fred para no caerse; George golpeando el suelo y Ron apoyado en la pared para recuperar el aliento, cosa que resultó casi imposible. Cuando se calmaron, tenían lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
- Hubieran visto la cara que tenía cuando se escucho con la voz de ardilla.- Harry comenzó a reír calmadamente al recordarlo.  
  
- pero al menos lo escucharemos.- Dijo George.- Creo que ahora va a encontrar el espejo que cariñosamente dejamos para que se viera. En tres, dos, uno...  
  
Efectivamente en ese momento oyeron que Percy gritaba desde abajo.  
  
- FRED, GEORGE, VENGAN AHORA- Su voz de ardilla sólo los hizo reír más.  
  
- Eso es lo mejor de ustedes. No sabe que el ingenuo de Ron y el señor salvador de la humanidad- Harry los miró extrañado, pero sabía que se referían a él- Son en realidad parte del complot, sobre todo el actor Potter. Ahora iremos a aguantar su habla.- Después de eso Fred les guiñó el ojo mientras bajaban las escaleras.  
  
Percy tuvo que soportar dos horas los colores que tenía, ya que Bill y Charlie cuando lo vieron y escucharon así, se encargaron de mantener ocupada a su madre, mientras que Fred y George tomaban fotos para todos.  
  
Harry pasó una noche muy agradable con ellos, a pesar de las repetidas quejas de Percy sobre los malhechores que eran los gemelos. Ellos se ganaron una gran reprimenda por parte de la señora Weasley, mientras que su padre los felicitó en secreto.  
  
Se quedó a dormir en la pieza de Ron, la cual estaba tapizada con afiches de los Chuddley Cannons, dándole un color naranja a la habitación.  
  
En medio de la noche se despertó asustado, sudando y con un extraño dolor que provenía de su cicatriz. Sin entender esto Harry trató de seguir durmiendo, pero no pudo. Justo en esos momentos entraron Sirius y Remus tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a Ron. Se sorprendieron al ver a Harry despierto, mirándolos con atención. Le hicieron señas para que saliera de la pieza, así podrían hablar mejor.  
  
- Harry- Remus lo abrazó, a modo de saludo, al igual que Sirius.  
  
- ¿por qué estabas despierto Harry? - le preguntó Sirius.  
  
- Es que- Harry pensó que iba a sonar extraño pero aún así continuó.- Me desperté algo asustado y me dolía la cicatriz.  
  
Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas confusas y un asentimiento leve.  
  
- Harry- Dijo Remus calmadamente, de rodillas para estar a la altura de Harry y así poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sirius lo imitó.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Remus suspiró antes de continuar.  
  
- Los Dursley fueron atacados esta noche. Ninguno de ellos salió con vida.  
  
Lo único que logró sentir Harry después de eso era como los dos adultos lo abrazaban. 


	11. Flashback y Portada

Hola, hola! xD  
  
Devil patrix(sí lo continuaré pase lo que pase x3), pekenyita, Leo_P_le- fail(xD) muchas gracias ^^.  
  
Joyce Granger: Ya sabrás que pasó con los Dursley n.ñ... ¿6 salchichas? o.O wow...ni idea como se llama la Jamaica ahora, no sabía que había cambiado de nombre...  
  
Nymphadora Tonks: ¿tanto te alegra que esas cosas llamadas Dursley mueran? n_n la verdad es que se lo merecían ¬_¬. Y sí, Hogwarts tendrá que tener cuidado.  
  
---  
  
Harry se despertó sintiendo dolor de cabeza. No quería abrir los ojos ya que le ardían y teniéndolos cerrados el ardor era menor. Lentamente se sentó en la cama, para que su cabeza no le doliera más.  
  
Comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, el dolor que le dio su cicatriz, cuando vio a Remus y Sirius...Los Dursley habían muerto ...  
  
Al recordar esto abrió rápidamente los ojos, lo que le causó que comenzara a ver motas de luz por todas partes.  
  
Los Dursley. Muertos ¿Cómo?  
  
- ¿Cómo?- Susurró lentamente.  
  
Vio que estaba en su pieza ¿En que momento se fue de la casa de los Weasley? Fue ahí cuando notó que había alguien a su lado. Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué les pasó a los Dursley Sirius?  
  
Este no lo miró. Por un lado no quería decirle que había sucedido, no sabía si era correcto decirle eso a un niño de cinco años tan directamente. Pero por el otro sabía que debía, ya que Harry se lo pediría todo el día si fuera necesario. En esos momentos deseaba que Remus estuviera en casa para ayudarlo. Pero Moony estaba con Dumbledore.  
  
Suspiró. Esto sería difícil.  
  
- Harry. Los Dursley fueron atacados por unos hombres malos.- Esperaba que no le preguntara quienes eran esos hombres malos.- Ellos no querían a los Dursley, por eso los... - Se detuvo. Era horroroso tener que decirle eso a su ahijado.  
  
Harry asintió, dándole a entender que sabía que les había pasado. Durante varios minutos hubo un silencio muy tenso entre ellos dos. Sirius se preguntaba como reaccionaría. Harry se preguntaba lo mismo.  
  
- Sirius.  
  
- ¿Sí?- El nombrado miraba a su ahijado con sus cálidos y ahora serios ojos azules.  
  
- ¿Tú crees que sea malo si es que no me da pena su muerte?- Harry bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó.  
  
- ¿Que cosa?- Preguntó Sirius, bastante extrañado. Eso no se lo esperaba. Mucho.  
  
- Es que... pienso en qué debo sentir por su muerte y no me da pena, en realidad, no siento nada. No les deseaba algo así, nadie merece morir, pero no lo lamento. Desde que llegué a ese bosque ellos solo fueron una cosa más de mi vida, que se quedará atrás. Yo viví con ellos durante mucho tiempo, pero jamás los conocí, jamás los quise, aunque me hubiera gustado quererlos y que ellos me quisieran. Durante todo ese tiempo viví con unos extraños. Por eso te pregunto ¿Tú crees que esté mal que no sienta nada por su muerte? - Harry miró a su padrino, con sus ojos verde esmeralda angustiados por saber la respuesta.  
  
- Harry.- Sirius trató de elaborar bien su respuesta, para calmar al niño.- Todos los días muere gente. Gente que no conocemos, que no conoceremos. Y esas muertes no las notamos, no son parte de nuestras vidas. Lamentamos lo que tienen que sufrir sus seres queridos, pero no es un dolor propio. Seguiremos nuestras vidas diarias con normalidad. Eso es lo que te pasa a ti Harry. Los Dursley son otros más de aquellos desconocidos que se lamentan sus muertes, pero que no se sufre por ellos.  
  
Este no respondió nada. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho Sirius. Tenía razón. Lo miro y lentamente comenzó a sonreír.  
  
- ¿Entonces no tiene nada de malo?  
  
Sirius negó con la cabeza, sonriendo también. Le dio un pequeño abrazo y le susurró en el oído:  
  
- ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar?  
  
* * *  
  
Harry esa mañana fue donde los Weasley. Remus volvió un poco después de eso. Sirius estaba en la sala de estar, leyendo un libro cuando su amigo llegó por la chimenea. Dejó su libro de lado, mientras el recién llegado se sacudía las cenizas de su raída túnica.  
  
- ¿Cómo te fue con Dumbledore Moony?  
  
- El Ministerio encubrió todo. El informe oficial es que murieron por una emanación de gas.  
  
Sirius hizo una mueca.  
  
- Es increíble como todo se arregla con el gas.- Dijo, con un tono irritado.  
  
- Así es amigo mío. Pero dime ¿Cómo está Harry?- La voz de Remus reflejaba la preocupación que tenía por el niño.  
  
- Está bien. Al principio sentía que era malo ser indiferente a su muerte, pero ahora sabe que no fue así.  
  
- ¿Indiferente?- Ahora la voz de Remus sonaba algo desconcertada. Pensó por unos instantes y añadió: Sí, es lógico cuando uno lo piensa. Nadie se entristece cuando las personas que te maltrataron durante la mayor parte de tu vida mueren. Y es lógico que Harry piense que está mal no sentir pena, cuando vivía con ellos. Por cierto ¿Dónde está ahora?  
  
- Donde los Weasley. Remus estaba pensando- Sirius lo miró seriamente- que deberemos empezar pronto con las clases de Harry. Su seguridad me preocupa, por lo que creo que debemos enseñarle cosas básicas en caso de que las necesite.  
  
- Tienes razón, también a mí me preocupa. Pero espero que no las necesite.  
  
- ¿Qué tal si estudiamos en las mañanas? Una asignatura por día. Tan sólo una hora. Sería un buen comienzo. A medida que vaya creciendo iremos aumentando el tiempo y la cantidad de cosas ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
  
- Me parece bien ¿Empecemos mañana con las Criaturas Mágicas? Así Harry estará motivado.  
  
- Excelente elección. - Hizo una pausa- Remus, me preocupa. No quiero que le pase algo malo. Después de lo que les pasó a esos...  
  
- Sirius, de eso te quería hablar. Dumbledore nos pidió que le contemos lo que pasó. Le dije que te vendría a buscar.  
  
- Está bien.- Se paró.- Vamos.  
  
Remus asintió. Murmuró algo, apuntando su varita a la chimenea, haciendo que apareciera fuego. Tomo un tarro que había sobre la chimenea, tomó algo de su contenido y lo lanzó al fuego, el cual se tornó de un color verde.  
  
- ¡ Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, oficina de Dumbledore!- Remus dio un pasó y desapareció.  
  
Sirius hizo lo mismo, dejando la casa vacía.  
  
Cuando llegó, Remus estaba saludando al director con una leve reverencia.  
  
- Buenos días, joven Lupin, joven Black. Me alegra que hayan venido. Adelante, tomen asiento.  
  
La habitación, tan conocida para los merodeadores por las innumerables veces que habían sido llamados por sus bromas, no había cambiado nada en esos años. Seguían estando los cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, quienes estaban mirándolos con atención. Aún estaba Fawkes, el fénix del director, que los observaba con sus brillantes ojos.  
  
- ¿Un dulce?- Dumbledore les señalo una pequeña caja que estaba en la mesa y que en su interior tenía caramelos. Remus negó con la cabeza murmurando un leve "gracias" , mientras que Sirius aceptó con gusto el ofrecimiento.  
  
- Muy bien caballeros- Comenzó Dumbledore, mirándolos con esos ojos azules, que parecían traspasarlos, que miraban hasta el interior de las personas. Tenía el mentón apoyado en sus manos entrelazadas.- Me gustaría que me dijeran todo lo que ocurrió anoche.  
  
Remus empezó a hablar.  
  
- Verás, nosotros estabamos enfurecidos por la actitud que tuvieron los Dursley con Harry, por lo cual decidimos hacerles una pequeña visita. Claro que tras ella había una broma, como ya sabrás.  
  
Dumbledore asintió, diciéndole que continuara.  
  
- Nosotros teníamos planeado algo bastante inocente. Lo que hubieran hecho los Merodeadores.  
  
- Eso no siempre era muy inocente, - Remus y Sirius se sonrojaron mientras un pequeño brillo había en los ojos de Dumbledore.- pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.  
  
- Cuando nosotros llegamos allá todo estaba muy quieto.- Esta vez, fue Sirius el que habló.- No había nadie en las calles, todo se hallaba muy tranquilo. Inquietantemente tranquilo. Nos aparecimos en la calle Magnolia y de ahí caminamos hasta Privet Drive. Todo ese trayecto en el más absoluto silencio.  
  
Cerca del número cuatro nos encontramos con dos extraños, cubiertos por una capa. Nos escucharon llegar y se dieron vuelta. Ahí vimos que llevaban máscaras. Lanzaron maldiciones que alcanzamos a esquivar. Uno de ellos lanzó un Avada Kedavra, pero sin una dirección clara. Nosotros tratamos detenerlos. Quisimos desmayarlos pero salieron corriendo. Remus les lanzó un Expelliarmus dejándolos desarmados. Después de eso desaparecieron.- Sirius hizo una pausa, indicándole a Remus que continuara con el relato.  
  
- Los perseguimos alrededor de dos cuadras por lo cual dimos media vuelta y nos dirigimos a casa de los Dursley. Fue ahí cuando Sirius miró el cielo y vio la Marca Tenebrosa encima de la casa. Corrimos hacia allá, aún a sabiendas de que llegamos muy tarde.  
  
Entramos y encontramos la casa echa un desastre. Los muebles estaban regados por todas partes, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí. Revisamos primero el segundo piso. Entramos en una habitación, completamente destruida, y vimos una cuna. Nos acercamos y vimos al hijo de los Dursley botado en el suelo. Muerto.  
  
Sirius continuó:  
  
- Bajamos al primer piso. En la cocina encontramos a los Dursley. Muertos también. Por la cantidad de heridas en sus cuerpos estaba claro que los torturaron con varios Cruciatus. Sus rostros tenían una cara de horror que solamente vi cuando L...- Sirius se detuvo, pálido. Esa expresión la había visto hace tres años, en los cuerpos sin vida de Lily y James. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz estaba ronca: En... enseguida llamamos a los del Ministerio y les dijimos lo que había sucedido. Al principio creyeron que nosotros habíamos causado las muertes, pero nos entrevistaron con Veritaserum para confirmarlo todo. Ordenaron la casa y comenzaron la labor de borrarles la memoria a los vecinos que habían comenzado a salir de sus casas.  
  
- Sabemos que ellos van a dejar este asunto hasta aquí.- Dijo Remus.- Tras tres años de tranquilidad apareció la marca característica de los seguidores de Voldemort. No quieren causar pánico entre el mundo mágico. Pero nosotros vamos a investigar quienes fueron los responsables. Y tenemos una idea de qué hacer.  
  
Dumbledore los escuchó con mas atención.  
  
- Nosotros nos quedamos con las varitas.- Explicó Sirius, mientras sacaba una pequeña caja que luego agrandó y abrió, para revelar dos varitas.  
  
El director las miró con sumo interés. Luego miró a los dos hombres.  
  
- Creo que si vamos a visitar a cierta persona, sabremos exactamente quienes fueron.- Dijo.  
  
- Eso fue exactamente lo que pensamos Albus- Dijo Remus.- Debemos ir a visitar al señor Ollivander.  
  
* * *  
  
- Me alegro de verlos caballeros.- Dijo un extraño señor desde atrás del mostrador.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?  
  
- Señor Ollivander, debemos hacerle una consulta sobre los dueños de unas varitas. Si es tan amable por favor.- Respondió Remus.  
  
- Será un placer. Si son tan amables de enseñármelas...  
  
Sirius sacó las dos varitas. Ollivander las miró detalladamente.  
  
- Sí, recuerdo perfectamente de quién es esta varita. Doce pulgadas, para zurdos, acebo, el pelo de la cola de un Unicornio. Excelente para hechizos de defensa. Sí. Esta varita pertenece al señor Avery. Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido en mi vida, estoy seguro. En cuanto a esta... veamos... nueve pulgadas y media, sauce, y la inusual mezcla entre fibras de corazón de dragón y pluma de fénix. Ante tan extraña combinación es lógico que recuerde de quien es. Es del joven Crouch.  
  
-¿ Qué?- Exclamó Sirius, sorprendido- ¿De Barty Crouch hijo?  
  
- Así es. Ahora si me disculpan- Dirigió su vista hacia la entrada, en donde había una niña esperando pacientemente.- debo atender a esta niña ¿Sería todo eso?  
  
- Seguro. Muchas gracias.- Salieron de la tienda.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede joven Black? ¿Porqué tanta sorpresa?- Albus lo miró con atención.  
  
- Barty Crouch estaba en una celda cercana a la mía. Lo recuerdo bien. Hace más o menos dos años él... él murió. Supuestamente¡ Supuestamente estaba muerto! ¿Cómo es posible?  
  
- Le haré una visita a su padre, creo que él es el que sabe que sucedió.- Dumbledore hizo una reverencia y con un leve sonido, desapareció.  
  
Sirius quedó pensativo. Mientras caminaban una cosa venía tras otra. Sirius iba tan distraído que no notó que estuvo a punto de pisar un escarabajo. Toda idea, pensamiento o sensación que tenía en ese momento se unían, formando una pregunta, que Remus dijo en voz alta:  
  
- ¿Qué está pasando?  
  
* * *  
  
Ataque causa conmoción y duda  
  
Hace dos días una familia muggle murió de extraña manera. Los informes oficiales señalaban que había sido por inanición de gas. Pero nuestra bella corresponsal descubrió que había sido todo causado por dos mortífagos que estaban libres aún.  
  
Dos hechos extraños se unen a este asesinato, que ha ocurrido tres años después de que Aquel- Que- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado hubiera caído. El primero de ellos es que la familia muggle, era nada más y nada menos que aquella que cuidó durante tres años al Niño que Vivió, quien quedó huérfano tras esa fatídica noche del 31 de octubre de 1981. El segundo es que uno de los mortífagos que estuvo en el ataque es Barty Crouch hijo. Recordemos que este fue sentenciado a estar de por vida en Azkaban, tras ser uno de los involucrados en el ataque a los Longbottom, los cuales quedaron locos después de recibir innumerables Cruciatus. Esto último hace creer que hubo algo sucio tras el encierro de Crouch. Intentamos hablar con el padre, quien aclaró no verse involucrado en este insólito caso.  
  
Las preguntas que todos nos hacemos es ¿Qué está pasando? ¿El Señor Oscuro volverá? ¿Esto habrá sido para matar al salvador del mundo mágico?  
  
Pronto El Profeta les dará más información sobre este caso.  
  
Rita Skeeter 


	12. La daga de la realidad y la fantasía

Hola a todos x3  
  
No es que sea malagradecida ni nada pero... ¿un review? ¿Sólo uno? T_T en fin lo agradezco;_; gracias Joyce Granger  
  
Disclaimer: Si hay algo que les suene textualmente familiar *cough,cough, Rowling, cough, cough *. Ya lo saben.  
  
Sirius golpeó la mesa con rabia ¿Cómo esa alimaña de Skeeter había logrado enterarse de eso? Y eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, sino el bienestar de Harry. Esa cucaracha era capaz de meterse en lo más profundo de la vida de una persona. Y sus comentarios solían ser los más inoportunos. Cuestión de preguntárselo a los Longbottom.  
  
- Sirius, debes relajarte.- Remus tomó un poco de su taza de té.- Rita Skeeter debe haber encontrado una forma de averiguarlo todo. No te preocupes, Harry no caerá en sus manos. Y ya verás como descubrimos cuál es el truco que tiene debajo de la manga.  
  
Pero Remus también estaba inquieto. Probablemente las historias alrededor de la muerte de los Dursley, y en especial de Harry, continuarían por una semana al menos, hasta que la gente se cansara de lo mismo.  
  
En esos momentos Harry entró a la cocina. Lo cual fue una suerte ya que el animago estaba a punto de comenzar a destruir los muebles.  
  
- Buenos días Padfoot, Moony.- Los saludó como de costumbre. Su padrino logró relajarse bastante al verlo, tranquilizando a Remus.  
  
- Muy buenos días Harry- Respondieron al unísono.  
  
Harry sonrió, tomó asiento y comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente, mientras los dos adultos lo observaban, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Sabes Harry?- Dijo Sirius al cabo de un rato.- Moony y yo pensábamos en comenzar tus clases.  
  
- ¿De veras?  
  
* * *  
  
Harry suspiró. Realmente las clases eran agotadoras. No podía entender cómo Percy podía estar todo el día estudiando si es que terminaba él con dolor de cabeza, después de estar cerca de dos horas con los adultos hablando acerca de criaturas mágicas. Cómo sería con historia, era lo que no quería llegar a saber.  
  
Tocaron el timbre y Harry, desde su pieza, pudo escuchar las voces de los gemelos y de Ron. Seguramente Fred y George querían consejos de los expertos.  
  
Harry se levantó de la cama y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. En el pasillo los vio, hablando animadamente.  
  
- Hola Fred, G... - Se detuvo en seco, pálido. No eran ni Sirius ni Remus, ni los hermanos Weasley. Eran cinco hombres, cubiertos por una capa negra y una máscara espectral. Comenzaron a caminar hacia él lentamente, como si disfrutaran cada uno de los pasos que daban con elegancia sobre el suelo alfombrado. Harry para su horror descubrió que no podía moverse, estaba completamente paralizado. Se sentía como si le hubieran pegado los pies al suelo. Trató de gritar por ayuda pero había perdido la voz. Cada uno de los hombres, con una coordinación increíble, sacó su varita. La fina madera de la cual estaban hechas brillaba en el sombrío pasillo.  
  
Uno de los hombres llegó hasta donde estaba Harry. Este cerró los ojos preparándose para lo peor, pero nada llegó. Harry, aún temeroso vio que el hombre seguía de largo, murmuraba unas extrañas palabras, mientras se escuchaban los gritos de un hombre, y de su varita salía un rayo de luz verde. Se escuchó un golpe seco, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo. Los hombres rieron fríamente. Luego volvió a repetir las palabras, esta vez acompañadas por el eco de los gritos de una mujer. Nuevamente hubo un rayo de color verde y más risas. Rodearon a Harry que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, desesperado por escapar.  
  
Comenzaron a recitar palabras lenta y gravemente, con sus voces frías como el acero, y sus ojos brillando con locura y obsesión. Una locura, apasionada y desbordante, por la muerte. Una obsesión que le ponía la piel de gallina a Harry.  
  
Comenzó a observarlos a cada uno. Podía ver el mismo brillo en los ojos en cada uno de sus rostros. Esperando, emocionados a que apareciera algo. Harry veía unos ojos fríos, monstruosos, grises, que le parecían familiares. En ese momento le dolió la cicatriz y entendió que esos ojos pertenecían a aquel hombre rubio que había estado en el juicio.  
  
Al parecer él era el que estaba a cargo de aquel grupo, ya que murmuraba palabras que Harry no entendía, pero los demás hombres sí. Cada vez que él dirigía las palabras hacia uno de ellos, estos asentían y comenzaban a moverse, para detenerse de inmediato.  
  
Empezaron a caminar alrededor de Harry, mientras seguían recitando las palabras. Harry dirigió su vista al techo y vio una calavera, horrenda, de color verde. De su boca salía una serpiente como si fuera su lengua.  
  
Harry sintió como le tomaban el mentón. Era una mano muy fría. Uno de los hombres se había detenido y le había obligado a dejar de mirar la calavera.  
  
- Realmente es interesante- Su voz era inexpresiva, pero sus ojos continuaban con el brillo maníaco.- Morsmordre, nuestro Señor fue su creador. Tenlo presente niño. No siempre estarás tranquilo. Debo decir que muy pronto lamentarás haber quedado vivo aquella noche de Halloween.- Harry incluso logró sentir cómo el hombre sonreía, con una ilusión, llena de fanatismo.  
  
Y Harry entonces logró comprender unas palabras:  
  
... Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo...  
  
... Carne del vasallo, voluntariamente ofrecida, revivirás a tu Señor...  
  
... Sangre del enemigo, tomada por la fuerza, resucitarás al que odias...  
  
Mientras decían las últimas palabras el hombre a su lado pasó una daga por su mejilla, la cual comenzó a sangrar lentamente, causándole un dolor agudo al niño. Aquello le provocó a Harry escalofríos que recorrían toda su espalda, todo su cuerpo. Luego de esas frases terroríficas, que él no entendía su significado, las palabras volvieron a ser extrañas para Harry, en un idioma que no se hablaba en ningún lugar del mundo, que sólo esos hombres entendían su significado.  
  
El hombre aún se hallaba junto a él. Aún tenía su mano en el mentón de Harry. Pero algo había cambiado. Sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo de locura, de obsesión. Ahora estaban llenos del más puro odio. Y eran de un color diferente. Ahora eran de color escarlata, parecidos a los ojos de una serpiente.  
  
Y a Harry le dolía tanto la cabeza...  
  
- Prepárate Harry Potter- Dijo él. Su voz también era distinta. Era cruel y fría, cargada de desprecio.- Porque la próxima vez que escuches esas palabras será la última. Será pronto, no te preocupes. Esto fue tanto para diversión mía, como para el entretenimiento de mis mortífagos. Fue solo un aviso, queremos que sepas lo que vendrá en tu futuro.- Los mortífagos se detuvieron y callaron, a pesar de que con las últimas palabras habían lanzado una risa socarrona, que el aire silenció lentamente, permitiéndole retumbar por toda la casa. Aquel que estaba junto a Harry se levantó de pronto, sacándose la capa, para quedar en un elegante traje negro, que acentuaba el color blanco de su piel, y que lo hacía verse aún más delgado. Acercó una mano huesuda a la máscara y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar con gracia y superioridad, mientras se sacaba aquella máscara blanca, lentamente, como si disfrutara cada movimiento que hacía. Cuando estaba al final del pasillo, permitió que Harry, que aún estaba petrificado, viera su cara.  
  
- Pronto me serás útil, niño...  
  
No pudo seguir viendo por que despertó asustado, en su habitación. Por la ventana se mostraban los cálidos rayos de la tarde, que le habían causado el sopor. Respiraba agitadamente y sudaba por cada uno de sus poros. También notó que estaba llorando, probablemente por el miedo que le causó el sueño.  
  
Había sido tan real. Y aún así, Harry se alegró de que fuera solo una pesadilla, a pesar de que aún seguía aterrado. Se llevó una mano a una de las mejillas y notó un dolor agudo. Miró la palma de su mano y vio sangre en ella. Lanzó un leve grito de terror que le hizo refugiarse en el rincón de su pieza.  
  
- Harry, los gemelos van a venir a visitarte.- Remus entró con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, que se desvaneció cuando vio a Harry en la esquina junto a la ventana, llorando y temblando.- ¿Qué sucedió Harry?  
  
Remus quedó boquiabierto cuando el niño lo abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que lo alejaran de él. Comenzó a contarle lo que sucedió. Recordaba perfectamente cada cosa, cada palabra que dirigieron a él. Los músculos de Remus se tensaron cuando Harry recitó las palabras, y más aún cuando le contó acerca del corte. Harry podría haber jurado que escuchó como los músculos se ponían rígidos. Cómo el adulto se ponía pálido y una pequeña gota de sudor comenzaba a descender por su sien.  
  
- Fue sólo un sueño Harry, nada más... - En esos momentos este miró a Remus, haciéndolo palidecer aún más. Tenía un profundo corte en una de las mejillas, que sangraba mucho.  
  
¿Realmente había sido todo un sueño?  
  
- Tengo miedo Remus.- Murmuró Harry, con la cara contra el pecho de Remus. Este, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con una mano mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Después de quince minutos Harry logró tranquilizarse.  
  
- ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Remus. Harry asintió. Aún estaba pálido y tembloroso. Remus le tocó la frente, tenía fiebre.- Harry, parece que estás un poco enfermo. Iré a buscar a Sirius.- Se levantó pero Harry lo tiró de una manga.  
  
- Déjame acompañarte, no quiero estar solo.- Remus asintió y lo tomó en brazos, apoyando la cabeza del niño en su hombro.  
  
Su cabeza daba vueltas con tanto pensamientos. Era posible que Voldemort quisiera volver, siempre estaba esa chance. Pero ¿Justo ahora? Era difícil para los tres, pero sobre todo para Harry. "Es sólo un niño" pensó tristemente Remus.  
  
Encontró a Sirius en su pieza. Estaba observando el techo, pensativo. Miró a Remus cuando entró y su cara mostró preocupación al ver a Harry en los brazos de su amigo.  
  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó con cierta calma, a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban angustia.  
  
- De ahí te cuento. Tiene algo de fiebre y tiene un corte en su mejilla.  
  
Sirius palideció y decidió repetir más tarde su pregunta. Cuando Harry se encontrara mejor. Volvieron a la habitación de Harry donde le curaron la herida y le dieron una poción para que le bajara la fiebre. Harry aún tenía miedo de dormir, por lo cual también le administraron una para dormir sin soñar.  
  
Salieron de la habitación para que Harry descansara. Remus le contó todo lo que había pasado. Sirius reaccionó de igual forma que su amigo.  
  
- ¿Tú crees que esto signifique que Voldemort regresará?- Inquirió Sirius.  
  
- Espero que no Padfoot, espero que no.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry se despertó, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Miró por la ventana y vio que había amanecido nublado. Ya no le dolía la cabeza y no había rastro de ningún ser con capucha. Sin embargo no se sentía cómodo estando sólo, por lo cual se vistió y bajo a desayunar. Antes de entrar a la cocina se detuvo, al escuchar los gritos de Sirius.  
  
- ¿Pero es que no nos puede dejar en paz esa maldita?  
  
- Sirius, relájate, despertarás a Harry.  
  
- No sé como estás tan tranquilo ¡Imagínate que decir que somos un peligro para Harry porque yo soy un ex convicto y tú un licántropo!  
  
Harry decidió entrar en esos momentos para calmar el ambiente. Dio resultado. Sirius se sentó, aún algo molesto y Remus lo miraba pidiéndole que se calmase.  
  
Y Harry pensaba en lo de Remus. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero la gente debía pensar que no era nada bueno. Supuso que este se lo diría en algún momento, por lo cual no preguntó nada. No quería que supieran que había escuchado su discusión.  
  
- Harry- Dijo Remus de pronto.- Hoy iremos a ver al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry cayó, algo mareado, en la oficina del director.  
  
- Buenos días.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
- Buenos días Harry.- Sonrío, mientras sus ojos brillaban y lo miraban fijamente.- Al parecer tuviste un sueño extraño ¿podrías decirme exactamente que pasó?  
  
Harry lo miró indeciso, pero Sirius y Remus, quienes habían llegado después de él, asintieron con la cabeza para que se lo contara. Entonces comenzó a relatar su sueño, mientras que el director escuchaba interesado. Su expresión era algo sombría cuando había terminado.  
  
Mientras, Remus y Sirius murmuraban entre sí.  
  
- Remus, seguramente va a querer explicarnos algo. Y no quiere que Harry lo escuche, aún es un niño.  
  
- Tienes razón Padfoot. Mejor tú acompañas a Harry y yo me quedo.  
  
- Sí, yo terminaría poniéndome histérico y gritando cualquier estupidez.  
  
Interrumpieron su conversación porque escucharon que Dumbledore decía:  
  
- ¿Harry no te gustaría conocer un poco más el colegio?  
  
- Seguro.- Su cara expresaba felicidad y emoción.  
  
- Yo te acompaño Harry- Se ofreció Sirius.- Te enseñaré algunas cosas, que de seguro encontrarás interesantes.  
  
Entonces los dos salieron de la oficina.  
  
Sirius caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, mientras Harry observaba las armaduras, las pinturas, todo, con ojos incrédulos.  
  
- Venga, Harry, tengo una idea.  
  
- ¿Cuál?  
  
- Me acompañarás hasta las cocinas para buscar algún dulce y luego iremos a buscar algo que era de los Merodeadores. Creo que en el camino te explicaré qué es exactamente, el Mapa del Merodeador...  
  
En la oficina de Dumbledore se había formado un silencio muy tenso. El director suspiró y el licántropo lo vio más viejo que nunca. Cada una de sus arrugas se acentuaba más y sus ojos, antes brillantes, ahora estaban opacos, sombríos.  
  
- Remus, me temo que Voldemort volverá muy pronto. Y utilizará a Harry para lograrlo. 


	13. Extraños conocidos y una verdad

Hola x3  
  
Sí n_n ahora hay más reviews, estoy feliz =D Muchas gracias n.ñ  
  
Stiby: matemos a Rowling T T, se lo merece.  
  
Lady Grey: wa x3 tres capítulos seguidos, es bastante, ni yo misma leo más de dos seguidos. Sí, pobre Percy, le quedan aún dos años para entrar a Hogwarts por lo que no podrá estar tranquilo. No han secuestrado a Harry, aún x3. Y yo también me pregunto como terminará todo esto xD  
  
Norm-Black-Potter : me alegra que hayas vuelto por acá, no te veía hace tiempo x3. Un aplauso para el fic de Norm (yo haciendo propaganda x3 lean Universo Alterno!), que se lo merece x3  
  
Devil Patrix: no dejaré de escribir, no me rendiré, I will survive! x3 ¿tanta es la tensión? n.ñ o sea funciona el suspenso muajajajaja y sí, a nosotros nos gusta un Harry que sufre, somos malos x3  
  
Nymphadora Tonks : sí, Voldy está jugando a las escondidas, el problema para él es que nadie lo busca x3, pero ya lo encontrarán, supongo ¿Un encuentro de ellos dos? Sería un caos, x3 me has dado una idea, gracias n.ñ  
  
Por cierto, este capítulo no será muy largo, ya que es de transición, pero espero que lo disfruten x3.  
  
- ¿Realmente lo crees así, Albus?- La piel de Remus se había vuelto completamente blanca, y un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda.  
  
- Estoy seguro Remus. Ese hechizo es de magia negra, he oído hablar de él. Y por lo que veo, la sangre del enemigo que quiere es la de Harry.- Dio un largo y cansado suspiro.- Pero aún su sangre no le será muy útil, ya que Harry aún es demasiado inocente como para odiar. Creo que tratará de volver en unos años más. Mientras, seguramente tratará de hacer que vuelvan todos sus sirvientes hacia él y ellos se encargarán de recordarnos que Voldemort no está muerto, sólo está esperando el momento indicado.  
  
Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, notó la tensión en el ambiente, por lo que soltó una pequeña nota, que hizo que se calmaran un poco.  
  
- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?  
  
- Por ahora, hay que evitar que los mortífagos dañen a Harry. Sólo eso. Y, bueno, darle algunas clases a Harry, como para que sepa lo básico.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso. Sirius y yo ya estamos empezando a enseñarle algunas cosas, las simples.  
  
- Me alegro. Y...- Ahora sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo.- ¿Por qué no le enseñan a convertirse en animago? Creo que le será muy útil.  
  
- ¿No será muy peligroso? Digo, no todos pueden convertirse en animagos y requiere de gran poder. Y Harry solo tiene cinco años.  
  
- Remus- Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente- El joven Harry tiene muchos poderes que nosotros no nos imaginamos y que de seguro nos van a sorprender.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius y Harry se detuvieron.  
  
-Mira Harry- Dijo Sirius con un cierto aire de diversión.- Esta es la entrada a las cocinas. Tú solo le haces cosquillas a la pera y tendrás el maravilloso mundo de la comida frente a ti.  
  
Harry abrió la boca cuando su padrino hizo eso, y apreció la entrada a las cocinas.  
  
- ¡Buenos días señores!- Dijo una voz chillona- ¿Qué se les ofrece?  
  
Delante de él estaba una de las criaturas más extrañas que había visto. Recordó que la pileta del ministerio tenía una criatura así. Era del porte de Harry, con orejas y ojos grandes, bastante delgado. Su nariz era larga y puntiaguda y todas sus facciones eran bastante pronunciadas. Vestía con lo que parecía ser un saco, que tenía una insignia bordada.  
  
- Hola Ailill ¿No te acuerdas de tu amigo Sirius Black?  
  
- ¡Señor Sirius! Hace años que no lo veía, me alegro mucho de ver que está bien.- Ailill fijó su vista en Harry.- ¿y el pequeño señor es su hijo? Se parecen mucho.  
  
Sirius se sonrojó.  
  
- No es mi hijo, es mi ahijado. Su nombre es Harry Potter, en algunos años más vendrá acá.  
  
* * *  
  
- Hace tiempo que no comía tanto.- Sirius sonrió mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts.- Los elfos domésticos, tan amables...  
  
- ¿No es muy injusto que ellos trabajen así?- Preguntó Harry, con un pastel en su mano.  
  
- No niño, a ellos les gusta así, fue su decisión, nadie los obligó.- Sirius se detuvo y se puso a la altura de su ahijado.- Ahora vamos a lo importante...  
  
* * *  
  
Remus salió del despacho de Dumbledore pensativo. La posibilidad de que Voldemort volviese no le agradaba en lo absoluto y lo peor era que Harry estaba en un gran peligro.  
  
Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no fijó que chocaba con alguien.  
  
- Mira por donde vas...  
  
- Disculpe...  
  
Los dos se detuvieron en seco.  
  
- Severus...  
  
- Lupin...- Su voz era fría y calculadora. Era algo más alto que Remus, su piel era pálida, cetrina. Su cabello era negro, grasoso, caía hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos eran fríos, negros.- Tanto tiempo sin vernos.  
  
- Hace años fue la última vez.- El tono que empleó Remus era cordial, pero se notaba algo de frialdad.  
  
- Desde el funeral de Lily.- Ambos miraron el suelo al recordar aquello...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Era un día lluvioso en un cementerio. Un pequeño grupo estaba alrededor de dos tumbas con las inscripciones "James Potter" y "Lillian Evans".  
  
- Estamos aquí para despedirnos de...- Remus dejó de escuchar al sacerdote, su mundo se había desmoronado el día anterior. James y Lily. Muertos. Peter. Muerto. Sirius. Asesino... Era mejor no acordarse de eso. A pesar de estar lloviendo tenía puesto anteojos oscuros. No quería que la gente viera su aspecto. Bolsas bajo sus rojos ojos. El día anterior había sido luna llena, la peor de su vida. La había pasado sólo. Y las pasaría de nuevo por el resto de su vida. Levantó la cabeza de los ataúdes de sus dos mejores amigos- El mayor pedazo que se encontró de Peter fue su dedo- y miró al matrimonio que tenía enfrente. Era una mujer de cuello largo y expresión molesta. Estaba junto a un hombre gordo, con su cara algo morada, seguramente de tener que estar junto a todos los "anormales amigos de su cuñada". En sus brazos había un niño que no paraba de chillar, balbuceando algo que sonaba como "comida". Y en el suelo, con ropas usadas, estaba sentado un niño, quedando cubierto por el barro. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y los ojos de un verde esmeralda. Miraba todo curioso, pero tenía miedo. Seguramente al no tener a su madre o a su padre cerca.  
  
El corazón de Remus se quebró. Harry.  
  
Se alejó un poco de ahí para poder desahogarse un poco. Iba mirando el suelo, cabizbajo, por lo que no se dio cuenta que había alguien que caminaba en su dirección, también distraído.  
  
- Fíjate por donde vas...- Su voz era dura y fría. Sus ojos mostraban fastidio.  
  
- Disculpa Severus.- La voz de Remus era débil. Parecía que cada palabra que decía le causaba dolor.  
  
El rostro de Severus cambió su expresión.  
  
- Lo lamento Remus...- El nombrado lo miró y disimuló su sorpresa al ver que los ojos de él también estaban rojos. Aún lloraban- Estás llorando también.  
  
Ahí notó que entre las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban lágrimas que salían sin su consentimiento.  
  
- Es injusto...  
  
- Ni siquiera a Potter le deseé esto... El hombre tenía un hijo, y ahora quedó solo...  
  
Los dos hombres estuvieron ahí, aún con lágrimas en su rostro, mientras lentamente los ataúdes de aquellas dos personabas bajaban lentamente...  
  
*** Fin Flashback***  
  
- Nos veremos Lupin- Siguió caminando.  
  
- Snape, espera.- El nombrado se detuvo, pero no se dio vuelta.- Tú la querías mucho ¿Verdad?  
  
- Era mi única amiga Lupin, la única que tuve y la única que tendré. Adiós.- El hombre de túnica negra se alejó rápidamente, dejando al licántropo con varios pensamientos y recuerdos en su cabeza.  
  
* * *  
  
Toc Toc.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere?- Exclamó un señor ya entrado en años, con expresión amarga en el rostro.  
  
- Disculpe- Dijo Harry tímidamente .- Lo que sucede es que me perdí.  
  
- Sí seguro. Lo que quieres es causar daño ¡Fuera de aquí! - Cerró la puerta de golpe, asustando algo a Harry.  
  
Sirius apareció enseguida, con un pergamino viejo en la mano, el cual guardó inmediatamente en su bolsillo.- Harry, que este sea nuestro secreto. No le digas a Moony.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho de Dumbledore cuando se encontraron con alguien.  
  
- Black.- Espetó.  
  
- Snivellus.- Ambos "adultos" se miraron con odio por algunos minutos hasta que Harry interrumpió.  
  
- Disculpe señor, no es mi intención ser descortés, pero ¿Quién es usted?  
  
- Severus Snape, maestro de Pociones.- Miró a Harry- Potter.  
  
Él sintió una extraña sensación, que no sabía qué era. Pero se fue tan rápido como llegó.  
  
- Así es Señor Snape.- Hizo una leve reverencia.- Mucho gusto en conocerlo.  
  
Sirius miró con una mueca divertida a Snape.  
  
- Así que eres profesor de pociones. Tanta lamida al culo de los calderos te sirvió después de todo.  
  
Snape imitó su mueca.  
  
- Así que eres inocente ¿Cuánto dinero tuviste que pagar por ello?  
  
Sirius gruño y apretó los puños con fuerza.  
  
- Silencio Snivellus. Sabes bien que yo soy inocente.  
  
- Yo no diría que lo eres.- Expresión de dominio, pero con los ojos centelleando odio.- Después de lo que pasó...  
  
- Basta.- Dijo una voz justo a tiempo, ya que ambos adultos iban a sacar sus varitas.- Este no es el ejemplo que deberían darle a un niño de cinco años.  
  
- Lo siento- Dijeron ambos. Volvieron a mirarse con odio.  
  
- Severus- La voz de Remus sonaba tranquila, como siempre.- ¿Te importaría cuidar de Harry por cinco minutos? Debo decirle algo a Sirius.  
  
- De acuerdo.- Su tono revelaba mucho más que molestia.  
  
Sirus y Remus se alejaron, dejando a un Severus Snape mucho más que hastiado y a un Harry bastante incómodo.  
  
- Disculpe señor Snape... pero ¿Qué son pociones?  
  
- Son mezclas con diferentes usos.- No podía creer que le estuviera respondiendo eso al hijo de James Potter. "Pero es el hijo de Lily también" Dijo una voz.  
  
- ¿En serio?- los ojos de Harry brillaron con emoción.- Se debe necesitar mucha concentración para que queden bien. Me encantaría aprender pronto.  
  
Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Le interesaba pociones? ¿había oído bien?  
  
- Ya Harry, nos vamos.- Dijo Remus.- Muchas gracias Severus.  
  
- No importa- Dijo este sorprendiendo a los otros dos adultos.- Cuídenlo.- Sonrisa irónica.- O mejor dicho, cuídalos Remus.  
  
- Sí. Hasta luego.  
  
Sirius, Remus y Harry se alejaron por el pasillo dejando a Severus Snape pensativo.  
  
- Te han mentido toda la vida Harry. Tú no eres igual a tu padre. Eres igual a tu madre. Me alegro...- Dicho esto se encaminó hacia las mazmorras, donde estaban sus aposentos, recordando y pensando. 


	14. Vida color de rosa

Hola x3  
  
Debería estar estudiando Física, debería estar estudiando Química, debería hacer el trabajo de Ciencias Sociales... ¡ Pero no! Estoy escribiendo y es mucho más entretenido, aunque si no reciben noticias de mí, significa que me mataron por las notas x3  
  
Pero bueh...  
  
Stiby: pues normalmente los subo el fin de semana que es cuando los escribo ya que tengo más tiempo x3, aunque en dos meses más quizá sea más seguido(gracias al hermoso verano xD)  
  
Norm-Black-Potter: ¿Está fallando de nuevo? T___T por favor arréglalo que quiero seguir leyendo x3 ¿Realmente crees que soy buena escritora? ^///^ gracias  
  
Nymphadora Tonks: Sé que es pequeño, pero no se sabe cuanto tiempo se demorará x3 y animal... tengo uno pensado... veamos como resulta todo. Sirius y Snape no son muy buenos para mantenerse calmados x3 Y McGonagall... lo más probable es que aparezca, pero no se cuando, cómo, donde ni porqué x3  
  
Era un día algo nublado, amenazaba con llover. El viento movía las copas de los árboles con facilidad, y las hojas naranjas volaban por todas partes, mostrando que el otoño se estaba acercando.  
  
Harry vio esto desde el interior de su casa, con una pluma en su mano y un pergamino en blanco sobre la mesa.  
  
- No has empezado siquiera.- Remus estaba detrás de él, observando el pergamino.- No es tanto Harry, has un esfuerzo.  
  
- Pero es que... mañana Percy se va y los gemelos, Ron y yo debemos hacerle una broma de despedida ¡Si hasta Ginny quiso participar!  
  
- No jovencito.- Contestó Sirius.- Tienes siete años ya, primero los deberes, luego irás.  
  
Harry los miró algo molesto, pero suspiró, calmándose enseguida. Volvió a concentrarse en su pergamino ¿ Cómo quieren que escriba un ensayo de un pergamino sobre los Fénix? Él no sabía nada de ellos, sólo había visto uno que tenía Dumbledore, pero nada más.  
  
Miró su libro.  
  
"Eres un tonto Harry ¿Porqué no buscaste en él desde un principio?" Lo abrió y buscó un capítulo donde pudiera encontrar información. Escribió el ensayo en menos de media hora, para su alivio.  
  
- Ves Harry, no fue tanto- Remus sonrió mientras Harry le entregaba el ensayo.- Ahora puedes ir donde los Weasley.  
  
- Yo te iré a dejar- Dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba- La última vez en el camino dejaste cientos de esos petardos muggles y explotaron. Estuvimos dos horas tratando de que el pasto no se viera tan quemado.  
  
Harry sonrió inocentemente, ordenó sus cosas y se despidió de Remus.  
  
* * *  
  
- Hola Harry, cariño- Molly lo abrazó fuertemente.-  
  
- Hola Señora Weasley.  
  
- Buenos días Molly- Saludó Sirius con un movimiento de mano. Luego miró a Harry seriamente, pero sus ojos brillando con malicia- Espero que te portes bien. Nos vemos.- Dicho esto, Sirius se fue.  
  
Harry saludó a Ginny, quien estaba en la cocina, para luego ir a la pieza de los gemelos.  
  
Al estar frente a la puerta dio un golpe fuerte , tres rápidos y suaves y dos más bajos y lentos.  
  
- ¿Cual es la razón de esto?- preguntó alguien desde el interior. Era Fred.  
  
- La intención es lo que cuenta.- Respondió Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los gemelos se habían empeñado en tener una contraseña. Cambiaban los golpes cada semana y la pregunta cada mes. Pero la respuesta siempre era la misma. Eso desde hacía ya un año.  
  
Abrieron la puerta. Rápidamente Harry entró a la pieza. Vio que Ron también estaba ahí, al parecer leyendo algo sobre su equipo de Quidditch favorito: los Chuddley Cannons. Aunque Harry jamás lo entendió, ya que llevaban décadas sin ganar. A él le gustaba Appleby Arrows, y eso siempre llevaba a alguna pequeña discusión entre los dos.  
  
Eran buenos amigos, pero no tan cercanos como Harry con Fred y George. Desde que Ron cumplió los seis cada vez participaba menos en las bromas que hacían. Y eso sucedió porque él fue víctima de una de ellas.  
  
- Ya era hora Harry, te esperábamos hace rato.- Dijo Fred.  
  
- Lo siento, pero no me dejaron venir hasta que hubiera terminado el ensayo.  
  
- ¿Cómo van tus clases Harry?- Inquirió Ron.  
  
- Bastante bien. Aunque la más interesante es la de transformaciones. Sirius y Remus creen que en tres o cuatro meses podré transformarme en animago.  
  
- ¡Genial!- Gritaron entusiasmados los gemelos.- Ya verás que nosotros también nos transformaremos. Imagínate todo lo que podremos hacer en Hogwarts, todos nos temerán.  
  
- ¿Y que animal serás?- Ante la pregunta de Ron sus hermanos pararon de soñar sobre el caos que harían, para escuchar atentamente a Harry.  
  
- Bueno, según el hechizo extraño que hay que hacer para saberlo, seré un lobo. Y aún no entiendo porqué.  
  
- Pronto lo sabrás- Dijo George.- Por ahora volvamos a lo importante.  
  
- Lo tenemos paranoico- Señaló Fred, orgulloso- No le hemos hecho broma alguna desde hace dos semanas. Y sabes de sobra lo difícil que es eso.  
  
- Sí, cuesta bastante. Pero bien, supongo que el plan sigue como antes ¿verdad?  
  
- Seguro.- George sonrió.- No puedo creer que hayamos conseguido hacerlo en dos semanas ¡Sin tío Moony y tío Padfoot hubiéramos terminado cuando estuviéramos saliendo de Hogwarts!  
  
* * *  
  
- Percy, nuestro tercer hijo, por fin irá a Hogwarts.- Dijo Molly, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
- Sí por fin estudiaré tranquilo.- Contestó, mirando con molestia a sus hermanos menores. Aunque el no sabía que Harry era uno de ellos. Era el arma secreta, ya que a los ojos de Percy, era "un muchacho con muchas cualidades, que estaba desperdiciando el tiempo con sus hermanos menores ignorantes". Pobre de él, que equivocado estaba.  
  
- ¿Tienes todo listo Percy?- Preguntó su madre.  
  
- Sí, sólo debo asegurarme que no se me olvide algo.- Dicho esto, subió las escaleras hasta entrar en su habitación.  
  
Al entrar a ella vio todas sus cosas desordenadas, tiradas por el suelo. Sus pergaminos estaban manchados por un tintero roto, sus ropas estaban arrugadas y algunas también manchadas.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡ Debe haber sido el estúpido gato de mi hermana! Le he dicho más de cien veces que no lo deje entrar a mi pieza...- Bajó para decirle a su madre sobre aquello.  
  
Pero su madre estaba afuera por lo que se tardó bastante en encontrarla y hablarle. En ese lapso, Harry, Ron, Fred y George ordenaron y limpiaron todo.  
  
- ... Te digo madre que ese gato es una amenaza...- Entraron a la pieza para descubrir que todo estaba intacto e inmaculado, tal como lo tenía Percy desde un principio.- ¿Pero qué...? ¡Sí esto estaba hecho un desastre!  
  
- Percy, querido, creo que estás muy nervioso por entrar a Hogwarts, eso es todo.- Su madre se fue, dejándolo completamente perplejo.  
  
Vio que había dejado su varita en la mesa por lo cual la tomó para guardarla. Para su horror, apenas sus dedos rozaron la varita, esta se hizo polvo. Se puso pálido.  
  
- Seguro que es mi imaginación de nuevo. La debo haber guardado ya.  
  
Los cuatro, que se habían escondido en el armario ya que no alcanzaron a salir de la habitación, contenían la risa. Percy pensaba que se había vuelto loco. Y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Se volvería loco.  
  
Se acercó a su baúl para buscarla, mientras se murmuraba a sí mismo que debía tranquilizarse. Pero nuevamente cuando sus manos tocaron el baúl este se hizo una montaña de polvo.  
  
- ¡ Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡MAMÁ!- Salió corriendo de la habitación.  
  
Rápidamente los cuatro salieron del armario, riendo silenciosamente y le pusieron unas gotas de una poción al polvo, volviéndolas a su estado original.  
  
- Aún no se da cuenta de que somos nosotros.- Dijo Fred una vez fuera.- La verdad, esto no es tan gracioso. No tiene tanta emoción.  
  
- Fred, nos ofendes.- Respondió su gemelo, aparentando estar dolido.- Sabes perfectamente que las caras de horror que pone Percy son toda la recompensa que necesitamos.  
  
- George tiene razón- Continuó Harry.- Además ya verás que lo mejor será lo que pase mañana.  
  
- No podremos verlo. Recuerda que nosotros no iremos en el tren.  
  
- Pero Sirius irá, sólo para tener una foto de la expresión que ponga Percy cuando vea sus cosas.- Dijo Ron- y eso será lo mejor.  
  
* * *  
  
- Hijo, recuerda escribirme una vez al mes.  
  
- Lo sé madre. No te preocupes, estaré bien.- Molly abrazó a Percy con fuerza mientras lloraba.  
  
Finalmente, el tercer hijo de los Weasley se subió al tren. Llegó a un compartimento que se encontraba vacío, donde dejó sus cosas y se sentó tranquilamente, mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse.  
  
Decidió que lo mejor sería leer un poco, con el fin de no llegar con la mente en blanco a Hogwarts. Abrió su baúl y ahogo un grito, mientras se ponía rojo de furia.  
  
- Malditos Fred, George y Ron...  
  
Todas sus cosas, absolutamente todas, estaban de distintos matices de rosado. Sus pergaminos estaban lleno de flores y corazones, hechos con tinta brillante de color rosa y lila. Y encima de todo esto había un pergamino con las siguientes palabras:  
  
" Con cariño de tus hermanos"  
  
Si hubiera estado atento hubiera oído un clic. Si hubiera estado atento hubiera escuchado el sonido de una capa moverse y de la puerta abrirse.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Dónde está Sirius?- Preguntó Molly.  
  
- Aquí estoy.- Respondió este mientras se acercaba, guardando algo en su bolsillo.  
  
- ¿Dónde estabas?- Inquirió Arthur.  
  
- Oh, yo estaba... eh... fotografía.- Sonrió ocultando su nerviosismo.- Es un pasatiempo, y creo que soy un gran fotógrafo.  
  
- Como sea.- Dijo Molly.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry volvió a ver la foto mágica de Percy. Salía gritando cosas incoherentes, mientras veía sus cosas en tono rosado. Sin embargo luego tomaba una túnica rosada y comenzaba a bailar con ella. La pegó junto a las otras que tenía de ese estilo. En la mayoría salía Percy.  
  
Alguien tocó la puerta. Era Remus.  
  
- Hola Harry... eh... ¿Podemos hablar?  
  
- Seguro.- Remus entró y se sentó junto a él.  
  
- Bueno es que...- Se notaba que estaba nervioso, ya que miraba sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas.- Bueno, Sirius y yo pensamos que ya era hora de que lo supieras. Es que yo soy...- Se detuvo.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa Remus?- Preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
El adulto suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar.  
  
- Bueno, es que yo soy... soy un... un licántropo.  
  
Harry lo miró perplejo. Eso lo sabía desde hacía dos años ya, pero jamás se había atrevido a mencionarlo o a preguntar.  
  
- Lo siento Remus pero... ¿Qué es eso?  
  
- Diciéndolo en otras palabras soy un hombre- lobo. - Pausa - Supongo que gracias a los muggles sabes que esto significa que yo me transformo en un lobo cada noche de luna llena.  
  
Harry asintió. Por eso era que encontraban tan malo. Por lo que sabía gracias a los muggles estas criaturas eran muy violentas.  
  
- Por eso estás enfermo todos los meses.- Remus asintió.- Pero tú eres muy tranquilo, no encuentro que sea tan grave.  
  
- ¿En serio lo crees así?  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
- Por supuesto. Yo sé que no serías capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, a menos que Sirius o yo estuviéramos en peligro.  
  
- No sabes cuanto me tranquilizas Harry.  
  
- Una pregunta ¿Tiene algo que ver el hecho de que seas un licántropo, con mi forma de animago?  
  
Remus se puso pensativo.  
  
- Quizá. No lo sé bien... - Volvió a mirar a Harry.- Se me olvidaba. Hoy Dumbledore vendrá a visitarnos.  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Sí. Dijo que debía entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños y que lamentaba no habértelo entregado antes, pero con el inicio de el año escolar se hallaba muy ocupado.  
  
- No tenía porque regalarme nada.- Sonrió.  
  
Se escuchó un ruido en el piso de abajo.  
  
- ¿Ves? Ese debe ser Albus.  
  
Ambos bajaron para ver que efectivamente el director del Colegio Hogwarts se encontraba de pie en la sala de estar, sacudiéndose las cenizas de la túnica. En uno de sus brazos llevaba una pequeña caja.  
  
- Buenos días, Remus, Harry. Me alegra verlos.  
  
Ambos respondieron el saludo. Enseguida Remus ofreció una taza de té, la cual Dumbledore amablemente rechazó.  
  
- Bueno, yo vine ya que debía entregarte tu regalo por haber cumplido los siete años. Lamento el atraso pero estaba con muchas presiones- Sonrió, entregándole el regalo a Harry.  
  
- Muchas gracias Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Se fijó en la caja. Venía envuelta en papel escarlata con una fina cinta dorada. Abrió la caja y vio que había una nota en el interior.  
  
"Al anochecer verás como el sol entra por tu ventana"  
  
Harry miró la nota confundido, pero no dijo nada.  
  
- Bueno, debo irme. No es bueno dejar el colegio sin director. Por cierto... ¿ Ustedes saben por qué el joven Percy anda con túnicas rosadas? Es que no van de acuerdo al uniforme reglamentario...- Dicho esto desapareció, dejando a Remus y Harry, riendo fuertemente.  
  
Sirius entró, viendo como ellos dos se reían.  
  
- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó.  
  
- Bueno, que efectivamente, el hechizo dura varios días.- Dijo Remus.  
  
Sirius sonrió y al poco rato rió junto con ellos.  
  
- Sirius, Remus- comenzó Harry, cuando se tranquilizaron.- ¿Saben qué significa esto?- Les entregó la nota para que la vieran.  
  
- Pues sí, pero deberás averiguarlo tú solo.- Respondió Remus, con una mirada divertida.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry miraba por su ventana, viendo el día nublado y frío. El día anterior había llovido, dejando el pasto brillando, debido a las gotas de agua que cayeron durante todo el día.  
  
- ¿Cómo va a entrar el sol por mi ventana si está nublado?  
  
Comenzaba a oscurecer. Durante todo el día había estado preguntándose qué significaba aquella extraña nota. Había estado en el más completo ocio ya que no pudo estar con los hermanos Weasley, ya que su madre había recibido una carta de Percy y los había castigado por una semana.  
  
Vio que algo brillante se acercaba a lo lejos. Venía hacia la casa. Harry observó con sorpresa y admiración. No supo porqué pero sentía que no era nada malo y abrió la ventana. Por ella entró una ave magnífica. Sus plumas brillaban con intensidad y eran de color fuego, con algunas doradas. Pero lo que más le impactó fueron los ojos. Eran plateados y brillantes, y parecía que podían ver hasta tus pensamientos más profundos.  
  
- ¿Un fénix?- Susurró acercando sus dedos.  
  
En esos momentos se fijo en que tenía una pequeña nota en su pico. La tomó y la abrió.  
  
"Es la hermana de Fawkes. Se que cuidarás bien de ella"  
  
Volvió a observar al fénix. Hacía que estuviera inmensamente tranquilo y relajado, sentía algo muy cálido.  
  
Pensó en que nombre le podía poner. En esos momentos su mirada se posó en uno de sus libros. "Mitología oriental". Recordó entonces que en él había leído algo sobre una diosa llamada Amaterasu, cuyo significado era "brillando sobre el cielo".  
  
- Amaterasu.- Miró a su nueva compañera.- ¿Te gusta?  
  
Como única respuesta voló y se posó en su hombro.  
  
- Tomaré eso como un sí.- Sonrió. 


	15. Lobo

Primero que nada, lamento no haber actualizado antes T_T pero no pude, gomen ^^U  
  
Stiby: pues si soy de Sudamérica , vivo en Chile *saca una bandera de Chile * mi país bello *-* y se nos viene Navidad ¡Regalos! XD linda época ¿no?  
  
Nymphadora Tonks: bueno que Ron y Harry no sean tan amigos tiene una explicación, estoy tratando de cambiar lo historia bastante, y bueno, imagínate a los gemelos peleando por la piedra filosofal? X3 oh, no sé, mi mente loca me controla, yo solo obedezco.  
  
Norm_loves_Kamui : O_O tanta emoción tienes? Gracias ^//^U  
  
Y solo tengo una petición: cuando aparezca esto: (1) ,significa que debe haber un grito de las fans x3  
  
Harry bajó las escaleras emocionado, con Amaterasu en el hombro. Vio que Remus y Sirius se encontraban en la cocina, el primero cocinando, el segundo, leyendo el diario.  
  
- ¿ Por qué no me dijeron?- Preguntó, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- ¿Decirte qué?- Preguntaron a su vez los dos adultos, aunque las sonrisas en sus caras los delataban por completo.  
  
- Lo de Amaterasu.  
  
- ¿Quién es Amaterasu?- Dijo Sirius, aunque de repente comprendió.- ¿Ah tu fénix? Bueno, era sorpresa ¿No te gustó?  
  
- ¡La adoro! Es la mejor mascota que podría tener.- La acaricia un poco, mientras esta lanza una breve nota, demostrando que le agradaba.- ¿Por eso me hicieron hacer ese trabajo, verdad?  
  
* * *  
  
- Fred.  
  
- Dime George.  
  
- ¿Qué hace un fénix en nuestra ventana?  
  
Fred levanta la cabeza y ve aquel ave de gloriosa apariencia, golpear con cuidado el cristal de la ventana. Observó que tenía una carta atada con cuidado a su pata izquierda.  
  
- ¿de quién será?- Preguntó George.  
  
- Veamos.- Fred se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, dejando entrar al fénix.  
  
Ambos lo miraron con curiosidad, mientras se posaba con elegancia sobre su mesa. George con cuidado le quitó la carta.  
  
- Es...es de... ¡ Es de Harry!- Su hermano lo ve incrédulo.  
  
- No bromees George.- Dijo su copia.  
  
- Mira.- Le muestra la carta, que está sellada con forma de pluma, la cual era el signo de aquel grupo de jóvenes bromistas.  
  
Ambos hermanos abrieron la carta y comenzaron a leerla:  
  
Estimados compañeros:  
  
Me han regalado un fénix ¿No es hermosa? Se llama Amaterasu.  
  
¿ No les gustaría venir a mi casa? Pueden quedarse esta noche. Inviten a Ron también. Manden una respuesta con mi fénix.  
  
Harry .  
  
PS: si quieren inviten a Ginny también.  
  
Ambos hermanos se vieron con idénticas sonrisas. Bajaron las escaleras ruidosamente.  
  
- ¡Mamá! ¿Podemos ir a casa de Harry?  
  
* * *  
  
- Hola, Fred, George.  
  
- Lamentamos no haber traído a Ron y a Ginny, pero mamá castigó a Ron y dijo que nuestra hermanita era muy pequeña.  
  
- Oh, de acuerdo. Pasen.  
  
Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación de Harry, donde acostumbraban a idear nuevas cosas para sus bromas, y donde Harry, a menudo, les contaba sobre sus clases. Serían bastante útiles.  
  
- ¿ Cómo llegó este fénix a tus manos?- Preguntó Fred, mientras su hermano asentía vigorosamente, mirando a su amigo con la misma curiosidad que su copia.  
  
- Oh, verán, me lo dio Dumbledore.- Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, y mirando a sus dos mejores amigos con una sonrisa, para nada inocente.  
  
George silbó.  
  
- No cualquiera te da un ave como esta para tu cumpleaños. Es muy linda ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?  
  
- Lo encontré en un libro. Es el nombre de una diosa del sol que tenían los japoneses.  
  
- Sabes amigo.- Dijo Fred.- Tu cultura me asusta. Te pareces a Percy.  
  
- ¡Fred! - Exclamaron los otros dos, con expresiones horrorizadas. George comprobó que no tuviera fiebre mientras Harry mantenía una mano en su pecho, mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.  
  
- ¡Casi me das un infarto!- Dijo, una vez que Fred se dejó de reír. Y una vez que él mismo había detenido su propia risa.  
  
- Vamos Harry, no te preocupes. Los infartos a esta edad no son peligrosos. Además no tenemos tiempo para llevarte a San Mungo. Tenemos que trabajar.  
  
- ¿Qué?- Preguntó este, anonadado.- ¿Trabajar qué?  
  
- ¡Harry!- La voz de George salió algo escandalizada y chillona, lo que causó que los otros dos tuvieran grandes muecas socarronas en sus caras, mientras el otro se sonrojaba furiosamente.- Bueno, a lo que iba. Dijiste que nos mostrarías tu transformación. Y que nos enseñarías.  
  
- Pe...pero- Balbuceó Harry, mientras una gota de sudor caía por su sien.- Ya les he dicho que aún no logro transformarme, falta.  
  
- Tonterías Harry, lo que pasa es que Sirius y Remus te dicen eso porque no quieren que te les unas en la luna llena, seguramente creen que "el lindo Harry Potts es muy pequeño para cosas tan peligrosas.  
  
Este se molestó por lo dicho ¿A quién le decían pequeño? Él estaba ya bastante grandecito, podía cuidarse solo perfectamente. Las noches de luna llena no debían ser nada peligrosas.  
  
Sus amigos tenían razón. Ya lo podía hacer, y lo sabía. Si lo hubiera intentado con suficiente anhelo hace un año, igualmente lo hubiera conseguido.  
  
Les sonrió a los Weasley, mostrando unos colmillos algo más marcados que los normales, pero ninguno de los tres lo notó. Tampoco notaron el resto de la cambiada dentadura del joven mago.  
  
Y entonces fue cuando Harry notó un dolor agudo. Sus huesos ardían, sentía como si fueran a derretirse. Su corazón latía con una fuerza rabiosa, dolorosa. Sentía como pasaba todo el cambio. Sus amigos observaron asustados el cambio. Sus huesos tomaron lentamente la posición cuadrúpeda, haciéndole, morderse los labios, los cuales iban transformarse en parte de su hocico, poco a poco. Sintió como cada uno de los pelos iba creciendo lentamente, aplicándole un sufrimiento increíble. Notó el cambio de sus manos y pies a patas, con garras agudas. Sus orejas comenzaron a cambiar volviéndose puntiagudas y muy sensitivas. Sus ojos cambiaron, al igual que su rostro, el cual se volvió alargado y fino. Finalmente apareció la cola, la cual dio por terminada su transformación.  
  
Sus sentidos estaban aturdidos. Podía oír muchos más sonidos que lo normal, muchos de los cuales eran muy agudos para poder soportarlos. Su campo de visión era bastante amplio, y para su sorpresa veía en colores, siendo que había creído que vería en blanco y negro. Su tacto era diferente pero no sabía con exactitud si había aumentado o disminuido. También sentía más aromas. Por ejemplo el olor a adrenalina que tenían sus amigos.  
  
Por una extraña casualidad del destino, había un espejo frente a él donde pudo observarse con claridad. Su pelaje era brillante, de un color negro profundo. Pudo notar que era un joven cachorro. Seguramente cuando fuera mayor sería un lobo adulto. Clavó su mirada en sus ojos, brillantes y de un color verde esmeralda intenso. Por último vio lo que sería su frente, viendo un pequeño mechón color plata. Seguramente eso sería su cicatriz.  
  
- ¿ Harry?- Dijo lentamente Fred.- ¿ Cómo hiciste eso?  
  
Quiso decirle que juraba que había oído antes que el podía hacerlo. Pero no pudo ya que se dio cuenta que no podía hablar con ellos. Esto sucedió algo tarde, ya que en vez de palabras le salió un suave gruñido. Lo que hizo que los gemelos retrocedieran un paso. A pesar de que era un cachorro y no podía hacerles daño alguno-  
  
En esos momentos se abrió la puerta, mientras que un alegre Sirius entraba.  
  
- ¿Ustedes dos no sal...? - Su pregunta nunca terminó de ser formulada ya que había quedado petrificado al ver a su ahijado como un lobo de peluche en el suelo. - ¿Harry?  
  
Este, trató de asentir con la cabeza, pero sólo consiguió que un dolor de cabeza apareciera. Y ahora que se fijaba su cuerpo le dolía bastante.  
  
Sintió una mano cálida en su cabeza.  
  
- ¡Pero mira que lindo cachorro eres! - Dijo riendo Sirius, mientras lo acariciaba en la cabeza.- Ahora me hubiera gustado que hubieras esperado un poco más, así te hubiéramos dicho como tenías que volver a ser humano.  
  
Maldición. Sirius tenía razón.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¡Por fin!- exclamó Harry, agotado.- ¡Sirius porque siempre te enredas tanto para explicar, al final terminé averiguándolo yo mismo!  
  
- Cierto Padfoot.- Dijo Fred.- ¿Sabías que te demoraste dos horas en tratar de explicarle? Y al final lo supo solo.  
  
Harry mientras oía la larga charla de Sirius sobre el aura mágica y la conexión de los sentidos y demás cosas, lo único que quiso fue querer volver a ser humano para que su adorado pero hablador padrino pudiera callarse. Y lo consiguió.  
  
- Fue muy extraño, y doloroso.- Comentó Harry, mientras su padrino le sonreía inocentemente. No es que le crea esa sonrisa, claro.  
  
- Bueno, lo que pasa es que tu cuerpo aún no se acostumbra a cambiar. Las primeras veces quizás no sean de las más agradables, pero ya verás como pronto tu cuerpo se adapta.  
  
- ¿Y por qué duró tanto tiempo?- Preguntó intrigado. Debía haber pasado mínimo una hora para terminar de transformarse.  
  
- Harry.- Dijo Fred.  
  
- Te demoraste menos de cinco segundos.- Terminó George.  
  
- ¿En serio?- Dijo incrédulo.- Sentí que hubiera pasado una eternidad antes de que terminara.  
  
- No, lo que pasa es que gracias a todo el dolor que sufriste, pensaste que todo sucedía lento. Eso es todo.- Sirius sonrió.- Ahora si me disculpas iré a informarle a Remus, creo que querrá saber esto.- Terminada esta frase se levantó y se fue.  
  
* * *  
  
- Harry.- Murmuró George.  
  
- ¿Qué?- Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y no entendía porqué su amigo lo molestaba si se encontraba agotado.  
  
- Dijiste que nos dirías que animal seríamos.- Completó Fred.  
  
- Mira tu serás un zorro y George será un lince. Y para cuando estén en segundo año se lograrán transformar y dejarán histérico a Filch. Y ahora no me molesten que quiero dormir.- Dicho esto Harry se dio media vuelta, dejando a los Weasley sorprendidos.  
  
- ¿Lo habrá dicho en serio?- Susurró George.  
  
- ¿Quién es ese Filch?  
  
* * *  
  
Era un lugar oscuro, tétrico, viejo, con las paredes roídas por los años. Variedades de artículos caros, fabricados con plata de la más pura, se hallaban tapados por sábanas blanquecinas, transparentes. De las paredes colgaban muchos retratos, en los cuales aparecían damas y caballeros de alta distinción, pintados con un arrogante aire de superioridad.  
  
Las escaleras estaban tapizadas por una alfombra de terciopelo, con moho, debido al tiempo. El segundo piso, tenía piso de madera, bastante débil. En una mesa que se encontraba ahí se podía observar una flor marchita, hace ya mucho tiempo. Las ventanas estaban tapadas por tablones gruesos y podridos. Por una pequeña abertura se podía ver hacia abajo el patio. Este tenía el aspecto de estar muy bien cuidado, verde y suave. Los rosales estaban cubiertos por rosas blancas y rojas. Al parecer alguien había estado preocupado por el jardín.  
  
Al final de aquel pasillo había una puerta la cual estaba abierta. De aquella habitación provenían murmullos, voces.  
  
La habitación era bastante lúgubre. Había un sillón, frente a la chimenea. Junto a él había un hombre, de cabello rubio, ojos fríos y grises, con aire de elegancia y arrogancia. Y en él había una criatura extraña, monstruosa.  
  
El hombre que se encontraba de pie habló.  
  
- Mi señor, pronto verá que sus esfuerzos no habrán sido en vano. Pronto el chico Potter conocerá el poder de el Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos. Y conocerá el odio. Y podremos lograr que usted vuelva a tener su cuerpo.  
  
Aquella criatura, sentado cómodamente en aquel sillón, respondió, con una voz fría, llena de odio.  
  
- Claro, no es que sea muy pronto Malfoy, sabes perfectamente que un mocoso no nos sirve. No entendería nada y sólo conseguiríamos asustarlo. Deja que viva uno o dos años más en paz. Será ahí cuando vea el verdadero poder de Lord Voldemort. Y comience el odio, que él no sabrá cuanto me beneficiará  
  
- Si señor.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry se sentó en su cama. Alrededor estaba todo oscuro. Estaba sudando fríamente. Su cabeza le dolía mucho, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado la frente, y él estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con la transformación.  
  
Vio a su alrededor y su pieza estaba vacía. Seguramente Fred y George habían ido a la pieza de invitados. Decidió levantarse a buscar un vaso de agua. A la salida de su pieza se encontró con Sirius.  
  
- ¿Harry, qué haces fuera de la cama?  
  
- Tuve un sueño, y quise tomar un poco de agua. Eso es todo.- Harry notó que el rostro de su padrino también estaba algo sudoroso.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Extrañamente soñé que algo te pasaba, y quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien.  
  
Harry sonrió, tranquilizándose completamente.  
  
- Se nota. - Sirius estaba descalzo, su pelo estaba muy revuelto y tan sólo traía el pantalón del pijama puesto(1).- ¿Viniste enseguida no?  
  
- Claro. Me preocupé que algo te estuviera pasando.- Su tono de voz era serio y Harry, a pesar de que no lo veía en la oscuridad, sabía que la expresión de su rostro acompañaba a su voz.  
  
- Bueno algo me pasó. Soñé con una casa extraña, en la cual estaba Voldemort y un sujeto llamado... M...Malo...no... Malayo, menos... Malfoy ¡eso! Y decían algo sobre el odio y sobre que en dos años más yo sabría sobre el poder de él y no sé que más...  
  
- Vamos Harry, vamos abajo y me cuentas todo tu sueño ¿de acuerdo?  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Ustedes dos despierten!  
  
Sirius y Harry se despertaron, alarmados por el grito. Era Remus, quien los veía con una sonrisa, que era la típica que ponía antes de regañarlos. O mejor dicho, regañar a Sirius.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que hacían aquí? Sirius ¡Harry podría haberse resfriado!  
  
- Gracias por preocuparte por mí Moony.- Dijo Sirius irónicamente.  
  
- Claro que me preocupo por ti, pero explíquenme que estaban haciendo aquí anoche.  
  
Sirius se encargó de explicarle a Remus el sueño de Harry y que después de un rato ambos se habían quedado dormidos. Harry por mientras fue a despertar a los gemelos.  
  
- ¿tú crees que...?- Comenzó Remus.  
  
- Espero que no... 


	16. Recuerdos unidos, verdad descubierta

Hola  
  
Perdón por la tardanza, pero andaba en crisis. Sabía como continuar la historia, pero las ideas no pasaban a palabras... T_T  
  
Pero en fin, ya ha pasado me he recuperado y escribiré hasta que me tenga que ir a leer esos malditos capítulos de la constitución ¬____¬  
  
En fin...me llegan menos reviews de lo normal...¿no les gusta mi fic T.T? en fin, agradezco a las personas que me mandan reviews:  
  
Nymphadora Tonks : Harry ES una monada xD ...¿qué es tope cuco?  
  
Txiri: muchas gracias ^^ y no importan las expresiones, se libre! xD  
  
Stiby: te tenía desesperada? OO waaa que emoción ^^ causo suspenso...  
  
Y les informo en seguida que, teniendo o no inspiración, no subiré por lo menos en dos semanas ya que se vienen los exámenes de final de año y los profesores tienen la brillante idea de estresarme con tareas ¬¬  
  
Harry se encontraba en casa de los Weasley ese día ya que era noche de luna llena, y a pesar de ya poder transformarse en animago, era muy arriesgado que se quedase en casa. Sirius había ido a comprar algunas medicinas para Remus, ya que normalmente este se hacía muchas heridas la noches de su transformación.  
  
Por lo cual el licántropo se encontraba solo en casa y sin nada que hacer.  
  
Deambulaba por la casa somnoliento. Se encontraba muy débil y cansado, era igual todos los meses en esa fecha. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al ático. Siempre había creído que en ese lugar, sea quien sea el dueño de la casa, se podían encontrar cosas muy interesantes.  
  
Se sentó junto a la pequeña ventana, la cual iluminaba toda la habitación. Estaba todo cubierto de polvo y muchos de los objetos se hallaban envueltos en sabanas blancas. Encontró un baúl hecho de madera, con dos palabras grabadas en plata en una esquina de su tapa.  
  
Sirius Black.  
  
Decidió abrirlo. Se hallaba sin llave por lo que creía que no habría nada importante adentro. Encontró varias fotos sueltas, algunas puestas en un álbum. Muchas de ellas eran de los Merodeadores, y para su alegría de todas había desaparecido Peter Pettigrew. Y el resto eran fotos de Sirius y Harry.  
  
- Se nota que quiere a su ahijado- Dijo Remus en voz alta.  
  
Admiró las fotos durante un largo rato, hasta que terminó de verlas todas. Siguió viendo el baúl donde encontró varios libros de Hogwarts, unas plumas viejas y unos frascos de tinta vacíos.  
  
Había visto todo. Estaba recogiendo los frascos de tinta que había dejado en el suelo, para devolverlos a su lugar. Sin embargo, unos de ellos se le soltó, cayendo dentro del baúl. Y para su sorpresa sonó hueco. Miró extrañado el baúl, cuyo fondo estaba siendo manchado por la poca tinta que quedaba en aquel frasco.  
  
Dejó los frascos nuevamente en el suelo y observó con atención el baúl. Tocó el fondo y lo golpeó suavemente.  
  
- Está hueco.- Dijo- Eso significa que debe haber algo debajo de este fondo falso.  
  
Estuvo intentando varias formas de abrirlo, sin éxito alguno. Algo cansado se apoyó en el baúl y suspiró.  
  
- Me rindo. Padfoot, si que eres astuto.  
  
Para su sorpresa el fondo falso desapareció.  
  
- ¿Tenía una contraseña?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, desconcertado. Luego analizando las palabras que había dicho sonrío.- Padfoot eres un egocéntrico.  
  
Pudo observar varias cosas. Había un montón de cartas atadas con una liga; otro álbum de fotos y por último un recipiente , que contenía una extraña sustancia de color plateado en su interior.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto?- Le parecía conocido, pero no se acordaba que era.  
  
Una imagen apareció en la superficie. Era él mismo cuando tenía doce años. Con una mano nerviosa tocó la superficie.  
  
Y el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, mientras se sentía absorbido por el recipiente.  
  
Finalmente sus pies tocaron suelo, mientras su cabeza aún daba vueltas, haciéndolo sentir mareado y cansado. Cuando logró sentirse algo mejor se fijó en su alrededor. Y ya no estaba en el ático de la casa. Sino en las afueras del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en el cual estaba lloviendo.  
  
- Maldición. Por eso me parecía conocido. Era un pensadero. Y ahora estaré atrapado en él hasta que algo de mi mundo, con lo que esté realmente ligado este pensadero y yo, me saque del mundo de los recuerdos. Tan solo espero que lo que me lleve de vuelta no sea Sirius.  
  
Caminó dos pasos y se encontró con tres niños, cuyos negros uniformes se hallaban cubiertos de barro. Uno de ellos estaba arrinconado en la pared, mirando el suelo. Tenía el pelo castaño claro lleno de lodo, y pequeñas gotas de agua caían desde algunos mechones. Tenía la cara algo sonrojada, mientras tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, que no querían caer.  
  
Otro de los niños lo tenía sujeto del cuello de su túnica, mientras que el otro miraba la escena algo incómodo. El primero tenía el pelo enmarañado y los ojos castaños ocultos tras unos lentes redondos, mientras que el otro tenía el pelo negro y unos brillantes ojos azules.  
  
- Qué extraño- Dijo Moony.- Ese soy yo y los otros dos son James y Sirius y sin embargo no recuerdo esto.  
  
Se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor.  
  
- ¡Por qué no nos dijiste Lupin!- Espetó James mientras zarandeaba a un asustado Remus. Sirius miraba a James con ojos preocupados, mientras le decía que se calmara.  
  
- Lo...lo siento...Ja... James...Sirius...no quise engañarlos durante todo este tiempo pero...tenía miedo que se alejaran de mí...por...por...por lo que soy...  
  
- ¡Y estabas en lo correcto1 ¡Pensé que éramos tus amigos y tu nos mentiste, sucio licántropo!- James lo golpeó en la mejilla y luego lo empujó contra la pared.- No me hables más monstruo... - Después de esto James se marchó.  
  
Sirius lo vio irse y se acercó a Remus, quien estaba en el suelo.  
  
- ¿Estás bien Remus?  
  
- Si...Sirius...tú...¿tú no te vas con James?- Le preguntó, sin mirarlo  
  
- Claro que no ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Él es un tonto que necesita darse cuenta de la idiotez que hizo.  
  
- Pero ¿Tú no estás molesto conmigo?- La respuesta a esta pregunta era la que más temía Remus. Y Moony, quien veía esto como espectador, notó un dolor en el pecho, ya que al parecer estaba recordando los sentimientos de esa vez.  
  
- Claro que estoy molesto contigo.- Remus bajó la cabeza y Moony miró con dolor a Sirius.- Pero no por que seas licántropo. Tú no tuviste la culpa. Lo que me molesta es que no hayas confiado en nosotros. Nos hubieras dicho desde un principio.  
  
Miró a Sirius a los ojos y este le sonrió, pero aún así, Remus se encontraba algo angustiado.  
  
- Pero James... ¿por qué reaccionó así?  
  
- Él se ha criado con una familia muy gentil, y de gran renombre y fama por todo el mundo mágico. Pero el problemas es que algunos de sus amigos de la infancia, que también venían de familias poderosas le metieron en la cabeza ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre. Además...su hermana Katherine fue atacada por un...- se tapó la boca y lo miró nervioso.- Olvida eso último... Como decía... He tratado que se le olviden esas ideas, pero no he logrado mucho.- Sirius mientras decía esto, ayudó a Remus a ponerse de pie. A lo lejos se pudo escuchar un trueno, mientras que el viento soplaba con más fuerza.  
  
- Sirius tú también vienes de una familia adinerada pero no piensas así...  
  
La expresión de Sirius se volvió algo sombría.  
  
- Lo único que me une con mi familia es la sangre, el apellido. Pero yo soy diferente a ellos, yo se confiar en la gente por como son. No me importa si es que son hijos de muggle o si fueron mordidos por alguna criatura. Todos somos lo mismo. Personas, seres humanos. Y si son amables y buenos como tú no debería importar.  
  
- Gracias Sirius...- Sonrió, ahora más seguro.- Y perdón por no habérselos dicho. Me hubiera gustado que no se hubieran enterado de la forma en que lo hicieron...  
  
- No importa Remus...Y sobre James, ya verás que lo aceptará pronto...pero me tendrás que perdonar Remus...  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque no te debí haber dicho lo de Katherine...- Sacó su varita y dijo: ¡obliviate!  
  
- Tan solo acuérdate de los eventos...no de la charla...- Remus se desplomó en el suelo mientras Sirius lo cargó en su espalda y lo llevó a la enfermería.  
  
Moony quedó paralizado. Así que eso había pasado. Ahora se acordaba perfectamente...James aceptó su condición y le pidió disculpas después de que Sirius le dejara de hablar durante dos meses.  
  
El mundo volvió a dar vueltas, para detenerse, bajo la lluvia, pero esta vez no fue en Hogwarts. Era un pequeño pueblo, ubicado en un valle que Remus conocía demasiado bien.  
  
- Godric's Hollow.- Murmuró.  
  
Este lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos, incluyendo de cuando el mundo de todos se vino abajo. Cuando ni el padre, ni el amigo pudieron proteger a la familia, cuando la madre dio su vida a cambio de la de su hijo, y cuando este derrotó a Voldemort.  
  
Y claro, sin olvidar, cuando él, Remus Lupin, se quedó solo.  
  
Comenzó a caminar, recordando cosas con cada paso que daba. Finalmente se detuvo frente a una casa, a punto de desmoronarse. Vio una sombra en la puerta. Sabía de quien era.  
  
- Sirius...  
  
Estaba de rodillas, sus hombros se sacudían con violencia mientras lloraba.  
  
- No pude ayudarlos, no pude ayudarlos... Ni a James, ni a Lily ni a Harry...mi amigo...mi familia...- Sollozó Sirius.  
  
Remus sabía perfectamente como se sentía Sirius. James siempre había sido como un hermano para él, Lily una hermana y Harry era casi como su hijo. Y para Remus ellos también eran su familia.  
  
Sintió unos ruidos. Y Sirius también, ya que había levantado la cabeza. De la casa salió una figura gigante e imponente.  
  
- Hagrid.- Susurró Sirius, mientras se levantaba con dificultad.  
  
Algo se movió en los brazos de Hagrid. En ellos, traía un bulto envuelto en sabanas blancas y que se movía. Sirius lo miró con curiosidad y luego su expresión fue una mezcla de esperanza, tristeza, frustración y alegría.  
  
- ¿Ha...Harry?  
  
Hagrid se lo entregó.  
  
- Lamento decirte esto Sirius, pero Dumbledore me dijo que debía ir con sus tíos.- El gigante bajó la mirada, algo apenado por tener que haber dicho eso.  
  
- Pe...pero...yo soy su padrino...yo debo hacerme cargo de él...- Las esperanzas de Sirius volvieron a caer y Remus observó con tristeza como los ojos de su mejor amigo se llenaban con nuevas lágrimas.  
  
- Lo siento Sirius. Ordenes son ordenes...  
  
Sirius abrazó a Harry con fuerza. Remus los miró. Sirius siempre había sido el hermano de James y por alguna suerte de casualidad eran bastante parecidos. Y ahora que lo veía junto a Harry se daba cuenta que realmente era cierto.  
  
- Hagrid.- Dijo Sirius.- Llévate mi moto...no la necesito...será...más...más rápido y seguro si te vas en ella...  
  
- De acuerdo Sirius.- Le dio un abrazo que casi le quebró los huesos, y luego con Harry, tapado con su chaqueta, se subió a la moto y desapareció en el cielo.  
  
Sirius enseguida miró la casa. Comenzó a caminar, entrando en ella. Remus lo siguió.  
  
Pero enseguida se había arrepentido.  
  
Sirius estaba al lado de algo en el suelo. Ese algo era un hombre joven, de 23 o 24 años, cabello negro y ojos marrones. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, las cuales aún no dejaban de sangrar. Sus lentes se hallaban en el suelo rotos y con algo de sangre. Su cara tenía una expresión de terror, y valentía al mismo tiempo. Remus observó como su amigo le cerraba los ojos a aquel que era como su hermano.  
  
Sirius se limpió la cara con una de sus mangas y comenzó a registrar toda la casa, partiendo por el primer piso. Pero no encontró a nadie más allí, por lo cual subió las escaleras. Revisó todas las habitaciones, hallándolas vacías también. Le quedaba una que era la que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Era la habitación de Harry .  
  
Tomó un largo respiro y entró, con Remus detrás.  
  
Ahí estaba Lily, con marcas hechas por lágrimas en su rostro. Que había derramado, pero que ya habían secado. Sin embargo, ella no tenía herida alguna.  
  
- Mi querida Lily.- Dijo Sirius.- Te extrañaré tanto. No pude ayudarte, ni a ti, ni a James. Ni tampoco a Harry...que tendrá que ir con tu hermana. No te preocupes, vengare tu muerte. Mataré a Pettigrew...y luego estaré con Harry por siempre...te amo Lily...no me olvides...  
  
Y luego hizo algo que hizo que Remus se pusiera algo pálido y sus ojos y boca se abrieran completamente. La abrazó y la dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego, dejó su cuerpo ahí, con los ojos cerrados también. Corriendo, salió de la casa, mientras lloraba y sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia.  
  
Remus estaba paralizado ¿Sirius amaba a Lily? Pero ¿Cómo? ¡Era la esposa de su amigo!  
  
Y escuchó una voz.  
  
- Remus, ya llegué.  
  
Esa voz era de Sirius. Algo que estaba ligado con el pensadero y con Remus.  
  
Y el mundo dio vueltas y con él miles de recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Remus y se unieron, dándole a conocer algo que jamás había notado.  
  
Había vuelto al ático. Justo en ese momento Sirius entró en él.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Traía una sonrisa ingenua en su rostro, que se borró algo al ver la cara de su amigo.  
  
Remus no lo había escuchado, lo miraba enfurecido, con la cara roja por la ira y los puños apretados. Lo empujó y corrió escaleras abajo, saliendo de la casa. Sirius salió tras él, muy confundido.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Remus?  
  
Remus se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se enfrentó con Sirius.  
  
- ¡Por qué no lo dijiste! ¡Por qué nos engañaste a todos! ¡Incluyendo a James!  
  
- Remus ¿de qué hablas?- Sirius lo miraba extrañado, no entendía que pasaba.  
  
- ¡Por qué Sirius!- Gritó con furia.- ¡Por qué no nos dijiste que Harry era tu hijo!  
  
Y mientras Remus terminaba de decir estas palabras, la luna llena, lentamente, apareció en el cielo nocturno. 


	17. Cómo contar,cómo explicar

Hola ^^  
  
*risa maligna* muahahahahaha! Nadie se esperó eso =3 fue algo sorpresivo...  
  
Y me han llegado la cantidad de reviews que me gustan xD viva! Gracias a eso el capítulo se ha adelantado. Me he inspirado =3 Apláudanme xD  
  
Devil Patrix: bueno la idea se me ocurrió hace tiempo y en un principio iba a ser algo aparte, pero la idea se unió a esta y bueno...no quedó tan mal ¿verdad? ^^U  
  
Hikaru in Azkaban: te dejé de piedra? xD Mira como James trató a Remus...T.T...y pronto se irán sabiendo cosas x3 y quizá en este capítulo se vea algo del lobo de peluche en acción x3  
  
Hermy17: qué parejas va a haber? Pues no me he preguntado eso...por ahora los niños son muy...bueno...niños xD y los adultos...aún no lo sé...eso sí que no habrá slash, me gusta leerlo pero no se escribirlo x3  
  
Stiby: ^//^ te has olvidado de el verdadero libro? Pues yo he leído tantas historias que se me olvida lo de Sirius...;______; eso es bueno...sigue vivo en nuestras mentes y corazones x3  
  
Migweg: ·_· no te lo esperabas? Eso es bueno o malo? =3  
  
Sirius miró pálido a su amigo, iluminado con la luna.  
  
- Remus...yo...yo...- Balbuceó, mirando el suelo.  
  
Levantó la cabeza al escuchar como su amigo lanzaba un gemido de dolor. Remus estaba sufriendo lentamente los cambios de la transformación y aún mantenía esa mira llena de rabia puesta en Sirius.  
  
- Mierda...- Susurró Sirius.  
  
Remus había completado su transformación y no había esperado ningún segundo para atacar a Sirius, que se encontraba desprevenido. Sintió el cálido aliento del lobo encima y vio sus colmillos muy cerca de su cuello. Sintió con dolor como le enterraba un poco las garras en sus brazos...  
  
* * *  
  
Harry miró hacia sus lados, asustado. Estaba seguro de haber oído a Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Harry?- Preguntó Fred, mientras escribía algunas cosas en un pergamino.  
  
- Nada...- Dijo inseguro.- Creo que...creo que iré a buscar un vaso de agua. Esperen...- Salió de la habitación, dejando a unos muy confundidos Fred y George.  
  
Salió de la casa sin que nadie lo observara. Se encontraba a mitad de camino del bosque cercano cuando oyó un gemido. Se dirigió hasta donde había oído el ruido y ahogó un grito cuando vio que pasaba. Remus, en su forma de lobo, estaba encima de Sirius humano, apunto de morderlo. Sin pensar en las consecuencias posibles, Harry se transformó en un lobo y se lanzó a correr hacia ese lugar.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius se mordió los labios cuando vio que Remus tenía sus colmillos encima de su piel. Era seguro, lo mordería. Y si quedaba vivo perdería la custodia de Harry, nadie permitiría que el Niño- Que- Vivió fuera creado por dos licántropos. Todos los sueños que había tenido para el futuro se iban esfumando lentamente. Todos los sueños que tenía con su hijo...  
  
Y entonces escuchó un ladrido suave y tierno, como el de un cachorro. Miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ladrido y vio a un lobezno negro ladrando. Un lobezno de ojos verdes.  
  
- Harry...  
  
En seguida el lobo salió de encima de Sirius y se lanzó hacia Harry.  
  
- ¡No Moony, es Harry!- Gritó, desesperado.  
  
Cuando estaba a un metro de él pequeño lobo Sirius cerró los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas. Esperaba escuchar un grito desgarrador, pero no llegó nunca a sus oídos. Inseguro, abrió los ojos. Moony se hallaba al lado de Harry, acariciándolo con su cabeza. Pero el lobo adulto vio a Sirius y la ira surgió de nuevo en sus ojos.  
  
El lobo salió corriendo de ahí, internándose en el bosque. El lobezno corrió con sus patitas hacia Sirius y saltó encima de él. Enseguida se transformó en Harry.  
  
- ¡Sirius! ¿Estás bien?- Sus ojos lo miraban con preocupación y angustia, mientras miraba las heridas que tenía en los brazos.  
  
- Harry...¿qué...qué haces aquí afuera? ¡Es muy peligroso!  
  
- Creí escucharte... y tuve el presentimiento de que algo estaba pasando, por eso decidí venir a ver...y vi a Moony tratando de morderte...  
  
Sirius lo levantó en brazos y apoyó su cabeza en la de Harry.  
  
- Ven, vamos a casa...le avisaré a Molly lo sucedido cosa de que no se preocupe. Creo que Moony...necesita estar solo...- Con una última mirada al bosque se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la casa.  
  
* * *  
  
Remus despertó adolorido en medio del bosque. Sus ropas se hallaban desgarradas y cubiertas de tierra y sangre. Había sido su peor transformación, la más dolorosa de todas, incluso más dolorosa que la primera. Lentamente recordó los eventos de la noche anterior y palideció al recordar que Harry había aparecido.  
  
"¿Lo habré dañado?" se preguntó. Pero recordó que sólo lo había acariciado y soltó un suspiro de alivio.  
  
Se levantó y apoyándose en los árboles comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del bosque. El día se encontraba nublado y frío. Y eso hizo que Remus recordara todo lo que pasó antes de su transformación.  
  
Sirius era el padre de Harry. Su PADRE. Eso quería decir que Lily y él habían engañado a James. Sirius tuvo un hijo con la esposa de su mejor amigo...¡de su hermano! Y volvió a sentirse enfadado y un dolor de cabeza apareció atacándolo con fuerza.  
  
- Más te vale tener una buena excusa Black...porque si no juro que nunca te lo perdonaré...  
  
Llegó a la casa. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a subir las escaleras con gran dificultad. Las heridas habían sido muchas y muy profundas, lo que lo había dejado muy débil. Se dirigió al baño en donde se dio una ducha de agua fría lo que le calmó el dolor y le limpió las heridas. Se colocó ropa limpia y se curó las mordidas y rasguños, vendando los más graves. Finalmente fue a su pieza en donde se lanzó a su cama, para quedarse profundamente dormido.  
  
Despertó, sintiéndose algo mejor. Descubrió que alguien lo había tapado mientras dormía. Pero aún no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía tan bien así...  
  
- ¿Remus?- Escuchó como una voz le decía.  
  
"Está bien, abriré los ojos..."  
  
Era Harry, quien lo miraba con sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando intensamente. Estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, con sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas, moviéndose nerviosamente. El licántropo se sentó lentamente, aprovechando el movimiento para desperezarse.  
  
- Buenos días Harry.- El pequeño no respondió. Y Remus, debido a que aún tenía sus sentidos sensibles por la transformación pudo comprender porqué...había olido algo de miedo en Harry.- ¿Estás así por lo de anoche?  
  
Harry se sonrojó un poco y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Lo siento. No sé que me sucedió. Creo que mis emociones se descontrolaron. Normalmente no me pasa eso...No quise atacar a Sirius...- Dijo Remus, apenado.  
  
- Remus...- Susurró Harry, mirando sus manos entrelazadas.- Tú sí quisiste atacarlo...  
  
- Yo jamás atacaría a nad...- No alcanzó a terminar, porque Harry lo interrumpió.  
  
- Remus...tú no me atacaste a mí....pero sí atacaste a Sirius...  
  
No tenía caso discutir. Harry tenía razón. Sí había querido atacar a Sirius. Había querido golpearlo, pero había aparecido la luna, y en vez de pegarle lo rasguñó...y estuvo a punto de...¿o sí lo hizo?  
  
- Harry...no lo mordí ¿verdad?- Las palabras salieron con un tono temeroso de su boca, mientras su corazón se aceleró.  
  
- No...no lo hiciste...pero ¿Porqué lo atacaste?- Harry lo miró y Remus notó sus ojos inundados con lágrimas. Sintió como su corazón se calmaba y encogía.  
  
- Nunca quise atacarlo...es que...tuvimos una pequeña discusión y yo me encontraba enojado con él. Y no me di cuenta que la luna había aparecido...quizá por eso fue que lo ataqué... seguía teniendo algo de enojo...Pero jamás lo hubiera querido morder...- Eso era verdad... no quería que nadie sufriera lo que él sufría...  
  
- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Harry.  
  
Remus sonrió y lo abrazó.  
  
- En serio...  
  
Harry sonrió y salió de la habitación. Remus se apoyó en su almohada y suspiró. Pero no descansó mucho ya que enseguida alguien volvió a entrar en la habitación.  
  
Sirius.  
  
- Remus...verás...- Sirius miraba el suelo apenado, con la cara llena de tristeza y remordimiento. Traía puesta una polera manga corta, que dejaba ver sus brazos vendados.- Debo hablar contigo.  
  
No respondió, tan sólo buscó una posición cómoda para escuchar que tenía que decir el animago. Y esperaba que fuera bueno. Este entró y se sentó en una silla, junto a la cama de Remus.  
  
- Primero quiero preguntarte cómo averiguaste eso...  
  
- Vi tu pensadero- Dijo, sin ningún arrepentimiento.- Vi esa noche de Halloween y uní varios pensamientos: el parecido que tenías con James y por ende con Harry...el hecho que siempre estabas en su casa... aquel beso con Lily...  
  
Sirius se sonrojó y sonrió tristemente.  
  
- Sabía que debía haber puesto una mejor clave...- Sacudió su cabeza y suspiró.- Bien creo que será mejor que te cuente la verdad.  
  
Sí. Harry es mi hijo y de Lily. Y no, nosotros no engañamos a James. El sabía lo nuestro.- Remus abrió su boca sorprendido.- Es más...él nunca se casó de verdad con Lily...  
  
Desde que estabamos en sexto yo empecé a salir con Lily en secreto, ya que sabía que James sentía algo por ella y no me perdonaría nunca. Sin embargo un año después de haber salido de Hogwarts, nos descubrió. Pero el no se enojó conmigo, él ya no estaba enamorado de ella por lo cual no se molestó.  
  
Todo el mundo mágico ya sabía a esas alturas que Voldemort estaba tras el Heredero de Gryffindor. Y todo el mundo pensaba que era James, él tenía todas las aptitudes para serlo. Y nosotros sabíamos que iba detrás de Lily, pero no sabíamos porqué. Por eso decidimos que era mejor que hubiera un matrimonio falso entre ellos dos. Así podrían esconderse juntos y no habría peligro alguno. Los dos estarían protegidos. Y Voldemort jamás sabría que yo era el verdadero heredero.- Sirius se detuvo al ver que su amigo había quedado pálido con lo dicho.  
  
Ya Remus, continuaré. La verdad es que yo y Lily nos casamos en secreto, el único que sabía esto era James. Él trataba de darnos tranquilidad y privacidad, cuanto más pudiera, sin levantar sospecha alguna.  
  
Y Lily quedó embarazada. Durante esos nueve meses estuvimos planeando que sucedería con nuestro hijo. Decidimos que durante al algunos años estaría bajo el apellido Potter. Nosotros manteníamos la esperanza de que Voldemort caería pronto así que suponíamos que sería poco tiempo. Le pusimos Harry James Potter en parte porque James nos había ayudado mucho, era una manera de agradecérselo. Y de que a futuro todos recordáramos cuanto nos había ayudado.  
  
Cuando nació Harry, le aplicamos un hechizo para que fuera la copia de James, y resultó exitoso. Todo el mundo decía que era igual a él y nuestro plan seguía siendo perfecto. Y James era su padrino y yo el padre. Sabíamos que nuestro secreto no duraría mucho, que tarde o temprano todo el mundo se enteraría, pero era lo mejor por el momento.  
  
Y luego Voldemort comenzó a perseguirlos con más frecuencia. Yo estuve cuando los atacaron mortífagos, tres veces y logramos sobrevivir. Y Dumbledore pensó que era tiempo de que hicieran el encantamiento Fidelius. Yo sería su Guardián Secreto, así sabría donde estaban y podría visitarlos con seguridad. Pero finalmente se me ocurrió la maldita idea de que Pettigrew fuera el guardián...Y tú ya sabes que pasó...  
  
Quedé devastado. Mi mejor amigo había muerto protegiendo a MI familia...No pude ayudar a mi esposa y terminé perdiendo la custodia de mi hijo... y luego perseguí a Pettigrew, sin saber que me condenarían a Azkaban porque él asesinó a 12 muggles...- Su voz se quebró, se tapó su cara con sus manos durante un momento, para luego mirar a Remus.  
  
Este estaba sorprendido por todo lo que le había dicho. Sirius era el heredero de Gryffindor. James y Lily tuvieron un matrimonio falso. Sirius el padre de Harry...y se lo mantuvieron en secreto durante tantos años...Se lo mantuvieron en secreto a pesar e ser su mejor amigo. Él nunca sospechó nada...  
  
- Sirius...todo lo que me has dicho...¿Ha sido verdad?  
  
Este asintió.  
  
- Y ¿cuando se lo dirás a Harry?  
  
- Nunca.- Remus lo miró creyendo que no había escuchado bien.- Él ya tiene una imagen de padre, no se la robaré.  
  
- Sirius, debes decirle. Sabes que tienes que hacerlo. No se lo podrás ocultar durante toda su vida. Lo sabría tarde o temprano y sería mejor que lo supiera de tu boca y no del pensadero, como yo.  
  
Sirius bajó la cabeza. Remus tenía razón. Pero no se atrevía a decírselo. Muchas veces había querido y sin embargo no había tenido el valor suficiente. Supuestamente tenía sangre de Gryffindor...entonces ¿por qué actuaba con cobardía? ¿por qué no se atrevía a decirle la verdad a su hijo? Harry había sufrido mucho durante toda su vida. Muchas cosas le fueron ocultadas. No merecía eso. Merecía saber la verdad.  
  
Pero a lo que le tenía miedo era a como reaccionaria. Al parecer Remus le leyó los pensamientos porque dijo.  
  
- Sirius, quizá no lo entienda al principio. Quizá se moleste, pero ya verás que lo aceptará pronto. Confía en mí.  
  
Sirius suspiró.  
  
- Es cierto eso Moony.  
  
- Y Padfoot, perdóname por haberte atacado así.  
  
- No hay problema.  
  
* * *  
  
- Harry.- Llamó Sirius.  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Ven, siéntate. Debo hablar contigo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Sirius?- Preguntó Harry.  
  
- Creo que ya es hora que te diga algo. - Sirius miró como Harry asentía, curioso.- Verás...bueno...lo que sucede es que...yo...yo soy...- suspiró. Esto era difícil.- ...Yo soy...tu...Harry...yo soy tu padre.  
  
- ¿Qué?- Harry sonrió.- ¿Es broma? ¿Tú eres mi padre?  
  
- Sí Harry, soy tu padre.- Harry dejó de sonreír al ver la seriedad de la cara de Sirius.  
  
- Pe...pero si mi padre es Prongs...James Potter, y mi madre es Lily Evans...- Su voz sonaba entrecortada, como si las palabras apenas pudieran salir de su boca.  
  
Sirius comenzó a explicar lentamente lo que anteriormente le había explicado a Remus. Notaba como los músculos de Harry estaban tensos y como el niño lo mira incrédulo. Su cara reunía miles de emociones y Sirius no pudo descifrar cuales eran, mucho menos cual predominaba.  
  
- No, no puede ser... Entonces ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿por qué permitiste que me llevaran con los Dursley? ¿no me querías? ¿Preferías que ellos cargaran con un problema como yo?- Harry se había levantado y hablaba con voz temblorosa. Cada palabra que decía era un paso que retrocedía.- ¿Por qué me lo dijiste ahora? ¿Qué pasó para que cambiaras de opinión? ¿Cambiaste de opinión?- Se detuvo.  
  
- ¿No...no me quieres?- Esta última pregunta hirió mucho a Sirius ¡Claro que lo quería!  
  
Pero no alcanzó a decírselo a Harry, porque este ya había alcanzado la puerta de la casa y había salido de ella.  
  
- ¡Harry!  
  
Sin más salió tras él, sin estar seguro de encontrarlo pronto. Sin estar seguro de qué decirle. 


	18. Recuerdos en plata y avisos nocturnos

He vuelto! X3 De partida quiero "agradecer" a mis profesores por los tan hermosos y lindos exámenes ¬¬ Sin ofender a los profesores, pero es que los míos son malignos ;_____;  
  
Claro, me enteré de una de mis notas...física -_- me saqué un 6...*suspiro * no es tan mala nota, verdad? ^^U. Pero eso no les interesa mucho...x3  
  
Y a ustedes les agradezco(si les agradezco de verdad, sin entrecomillas ^^) por leer mi historia hasta aquí, y a los que dejan reviews muchas gracias más x3  
  
Stiby: sí, si llegaré a un final, pero jamás sabré cuando llegará hasta que lo escriba x3...creo que será en bastante tiempo más...espero que sea antes de que aparezca el otro libro, que si no me abandonan el fanfic x3  
  
Hikaru in Azkaban : claro, mi historia es rebuscada...así soy yo...rebusco la historia más extravagante que tenga en mi cabeza x3 y sí, Harry peluchín deberá estar en acción alguna vez...el peluche de Harry se vende por separado x3  
  
Zulma: quizá Malfoy aparezca en algún momento...aunque no se si será el padre, el hijo o ambos ^^  
  
Lyo_sos: o_O U...eh...no qué?...  
  
Norm: si es un rumbo inesperado, incluso para mí x3...y ya los hice esperar...así que sigue leyendo más abajo ^-^  
  
Txiri: yo también espero eso x3...  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius corrió desesperado, buscando a Harry. Entró al bosque, con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí. Y esperaba hacerlo pronto.  
  
¿Porqué habría reaccionado así?  
  
Luego de unos minutos, que le parecieron horas, comenzó a caminar, comenzando a angustiarse. ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Harry? ¿Si estaba herido o algo? Era su hijo...  
  
Su hijo. Sirius recordó cuanto tiempo había tenido que actuar frente a las personas, haciéndose pasar por el buen padrino. Tanto tiempo, que incluso él mismo se había creído más de alguna vez . Tantas mentiras, incluso a sus mejores amigos, exceptuando a James...  
  
Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una rama crujir.  
  
Dio media vuelta y se fijó en un árbol cercano. Debajo de él estaba Harry, escondido entre las sombras que provocaban las hojas del árbol.  
  
- Harry...- Sirius se acercó al niño, que no quiso mirarlo a la cara.  
  
Se sentó junto a Harry, quien miraba sus manos. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos. Sirius no sabía que decir, y Harry se negaba a hablar.  
  
-...Harry...¿estás molesto conmigo?- Dijo suavemente Sirius. "Por favor, que no lo esté".  
  
El niño negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Tú...¿tú no me quieres?- Preguntó Harry.  
  
- ¿por qué piensas eso?  
  
- Es que...si hiciste tu eres mi padre, ¿por qué entonces pap...James...me cuidó? Acaso...¿no me querías y me dejaste con él? Si él estaba casado con mamá¿ por qué entonces eres tu mi padre? ¿Ella realmente era mi mamá, o acaso mi verdadera madre me abandonó?- Harry lo miraba ahora, con sus ojos verdes, brillando por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Y Sirius estaba en el mismo estado que él.  
  
- Harry, eres mi hijo, y te quiero mucho. Eso es lo primero que te debo decir. Ya te expliqué que sucedió Harry...porfavor trata de entenderme... Yo jamás te abandoné. Pero quería protegerlos a ustedes, eran mi familia. Nadie sospechaba que la familia Black tuviera algo que ver con Gryffindor. Y pensaron que era James.  
  
- ¿Y qué es eso de el heredero de Gryffindor?- Preguntó Harry, mucho más tranquilo.  
  
- Pues...bueno digamos que tenemos sangre de él, y que eso nos da algunos poderes que otras personas no tienen.  
  
- ¿Cómo cuales?  
  
Sirius sonrió. Así debía haber sido desde un principio. Él, explicándole cosas a su hijo, ambos felices de lo que sucediera.  
  
- Bueno, esos se descubren a través del tiempo. Tienen diferentes dones cada heredero. Pero eso ya lo veremos- Sirius sonrió.- Ahora te quiero mostrar algunos recuerdos, para que veas más o menos las cosas que pasaron.  
  
- ¿Y cómo...  
  
- Te mostraré las maravillas de un pensadero.- Sirius sacó su varita y dijo: Accio Pensadero!  
  
Harry trató de mirar el cielo, oculto por las copas de los árboles, para ver si aparecía algo por arte de la magia. Y fue así. Algo comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos, parecía un recipiente.  
  
Cuando estaba ya cerca de ellos, Sirius alzó la mano y lo tomó.  
  
- ¿Eso es un pensadero?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-Sí. Aquí uno puede poner algunos recuerdos y pensamientos.- El líquido del pensadero era de un color plateado, y comenzó a dar vueltas. Pronto se tranquilizó, dejando ver una pequeña imagen.- Vamos Harry, quiero que veas esto.- Sirius lo tomó de la mano y tocó con la punta de su varita el líquido.  
  
Harry sintió entonces que el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas. Apretó la mano de Sirius, ya que comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado, pero pronto tocó el suelo.  
  
Y ya no estaban en el bosque.  
  
Estaban dentro de una pequeña capilla, seguramente esta era parte de una iglesia más grande. Sólo se encontraban ahí cuatro personas. Harry reconoció a una de ellas como a Sirius. Su pelo negro estaba algo más corto de lo normal, como siempre cayendo con elegancia sobre su frente. Estaba vestido con una túnica negra, muy sencilla, pero elegante. Se fijó en su rostro sonriente y en sus ojos azules, que brillaban con fuerza.  
  
Junto a él estaba alguien muy parecido, con el cabello negro alborotado y unos ojos color almendra detrás de unos anteojos redondos.  
  
- ¿Ese es James?- Preguntó Harry a su padre.  
  
- Sí, ese es James- Sirius sonrió.- Vamos, acerquémonos, no nos verán ni escucharán.  
  
Ya más cerca Harry vio a una mujer sentada. Debía tener alrededor de cincuenta años. Su cabello era pelirrojo, con algunos cabellos de color blanco. Sus ojos eran de un color miel y estaban brillando, como si estuvieran tratando de contener las lágrimas. Y sus labios estaban curvados, mostrando una sonrisa genuina, pura y hermosa.  
  
- Esa es tu abuela Harry, su nombre es Katherine Evans...era la madre de Lily.  
  
Harry la miró con ojos asombrados. Era su abuela...Sonrió. Por fin comenzaba a conocer a su familia.  
  
- ¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó, sin quitar los ojos de su abuela.  
  
- Esto Harry, es cuando tu madre y yo nos casamos.- Respondió Sirius, con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.  
  
Harry asintió y siguió mirando la escena. La otra persona que se encontraba ahí debía ser el padre que los iba a casar.  
  
Entonces entraron dos personas por la puerta. Una de ellas era un señor, de unos cincuenta años. Debía ser su abuelo. Su cabello castaño también tenía algunos mechones blancos. Tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Sonreía, pero al parecer no estaba del todo contento. Pero sus ojos verde esmeralda, brillaban, como los del resto de las personas presentes.  
  
- ¿Y que le pasa a mi abuelo?- Dijo Harry.  
  
- Eso...- Sirius se sonrojó y se puso algo incómodo.- Bueno, estaba molesto por algunas razones. Primero, él y tu abuela, junto con James, el cura y otra persona más que más adelante veremos, eran los únicos que sabían del plan. Y por supuesto no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso del matrimonio falso, sin embargo lo aceptó, por el bien de su hija. Y también estaba algo molesto porque...- Se sonrojó aún más.- Bueno, teníamos 22 años, éramos muy jóvenes para habernos casado y además al año siguiente ibas a nacer. A esa edad casada y esperando un hijo...creo que cualquier padre estaría algo molesto...¿no?  
  
Harry sonrió y vio a su abuelo y a la otra persona. Y sabía quien era. Estaba en un vestido blanco, cuyas mangas eran hasta los codos y caían con gracia. Era muy sencillo. Lily no traía velo. Su cabello pelirrojo, iba adornado por unas pequeñas flores blancas, iguales a las que tenía el ramo que sujetaban las blancas manos de ella. Sonreía con alegría mientras se acercaba a ellos y sus ojos eran dos brillantes esmeraldas.  
  
- ¿Y cómo se llama mi abuelo?  
  
- El se llamaba Charles. Era un hombre muy bueno, que siempre buscó lo mejor para sus hijas.  
  
Harry lo miró.  
  
- ¿Porqué hablas en pasado?  
  
- Bueno...- Fijó su mirada triste en aquel hombre, que ahora estaba abrazando a su hija- Él y tu abuela...fueron asesinados por Voldemort tres meses antes de que tú hubieras nacido...  
  
Harry los miró. Y quiso que ese recuerdo durara mucho tiempo. Quería estar aunque sea un poco de tiempo con sus abuelos.  
  
Charles dejó de abrazar a Lily y luego miró con seriedad a Sirius, quien sonrió con nerviosismo.  
  
- Sirius Black.- Dijo. Tenía una voz grave, algo áspera, pero tenía calidez.- Cuida de mi hija. Más te vale no hacerla sufrir porque si no sabrás de la ira de Charles Evans.  
  
Sirius sonrió y asintió.  
  
La ceremonia fue corta y muy cálida. Sirius y Harry la miraron, desde uno de los asientos. El primero miraba nostálgico la escena, mientras el segundo lo hacía maravillado.  
  
- Felicidades Padfoot.- Dijo James, abrazándolo.- Eres muy afortunado.  
  
- Gracias James. Por todo.- Dijo Lily, abrazándolo también.- Agradecemos toda tu ayuda y apoyo.  
  
El padre se acercó a ellos.  
  
- Muchas gracias Patrick.- Dijo Sirius, estrechándole la mano.- Agradecemos que nos guardes el secreto.  
  
Patrick era un cura joven, debía estar bordeando los treinta. Su pelo era castaño claro y sus ojos eran de color azul. Se veía muy jovial y gracioso.  
  
- Descuida Sirius. El secreto siempre lo guardaré, no te preocupes. Espero que ustedes sean felices.  
  
Dicho esto se despidió y desapareció tras una puerta.  
  
-Ahora...- Dijo James.- Es el turno de mi "boda".  
  
En esos momentos Sirius le dijo a Harry:  
  
- Vamos a ir a ver eso también.  
  
Cuando termino de decir eso, el mundo volvió a dar vueltas. Nuevamente tocaron suelo, pero no se encontraban en la iglesia, sino en un pequeño jardín.  
  
Junto a ellos se encontraban cuatro personas. Eran Lily, James y Sirius. La cuarta era un hombre de unos 25 años, de cabello negro y de ojos pardos. Se parecía mucho a Lily. Estaba vestido formalmente. Con una camisa de color blanco, una corbata color gris oscuro y una chaqueta y pantalones de color negro. Bajo su brazo traía un archivo.  
  
- Confiamos en ti Richard.- Dijo Lily.- Espero que esto salga bien.  
  
- Lily, querida ¿no confías en mí? Soy un buen actor, descuida. Nadie sabrá que soy una farsa.- Sonrió.- Me alegro que hayan confiado en mí para ser parte de su secreto. Nadie se enterará. Soy tu primo y ya sabes que tienes mi palabra. Y lamento no haber ido a su matrimonio.- Dijo mirando a Sirius y a Lily.- Pero en fin... estoy aquí para hacer una ceremonia, no para charlar.- Les guiñó un ojo a los tres y se dirigió hacia su lugar correspondiente.  
  
Sirius se encontraba algo extraño. La expresión de su rostro era algo oscura y triste.  
  
- Vamos Sirius.- Dijo Lily.- Esto me gusta tan poco como a ti.  
  
- Gracias Lily.- Dijo James, aparentando estar dolido.  
  
- Sin ofender.- Respondió ella, sonriendo.- Sirius. Sabes muy bien porque hacemos esto. Debemos hacer unos pocos sacrificios más.  
  
Este asintió y dio una débil sonrisa, que hizo que los otros dos se relajaran.  
  
Todas las personas, incluidos los magos, vestían a lo muggle, ya que muchas de las personas presentes eran amigos y parientes de Lily, y muy pocos de ellos sabían que ella era una bruja.  
  
Esta ceremonia también fue corta, y terminó cuando los "novios" firmaron el documento que los hacia "marido y mujer". Seis personas presentes sabían que aquel documento era falso.  
  
Hubieron muchas felicitaciones y abrazos por parte de todos. Harry observó a la gente y pudo reconocer a algunos como a Remus, a sus abuelos, incluso a Dumbledore.  
  
- Disculpen una foto de los novios.- Dijo una persona, que debía ser el fotógrafo.  
  
- Harry, las fotografías mágicas las tengo yo, te las mostraré cuando volvamos a casa.- Comentó Sirius.  
  
Sirius estuvo a punto de ir a sacarse la foto, sino hubiera sido por una mirada de Lily, que lo hizo quedarse en el lugar que estaba.  
  
Sacaron varias fotos de ellos hasta que luego James dijo:  
  
- Ahora una foto del padrino y la novia.- Miró a Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa, y este le respondió con una sonrisa equivalente.  
  
Sirius abrazó a Lily y sonrió a la cámara.  
  
- A la cuenta de tres.- Dijo el fotógrafo.- Uno, dos, tres...  
  
En el momento que sacaba la foto Sirius abrazó aún más a Lily y la besó. La gente que vio eso los miró escandalizados y James estaba apunto de golpearse la cabeza. Lily se separó de él al instante y lo golpeó en el hombro. Lo miró sonrojada y enfadada, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.  
  
-¡Black no vuelvas a hacer eso!- gritó ella, en conjunto con James, quien actuó como si estuviera molesto.  
  
Ambos Sirius, tanto el golpeado, como el espectador, rieron un poco.  
  
- Vamos Lily, no me digas que no te gustó.- Continuó riendo. La gente de alrededor comprendieron que había sido una broma para molestar, sobre todo al novio, y sonrieron ante la pequeña discusión que se estaba formando.  
  
Sirius miró a Harry y abrazándolo le dijo:  
  
- Vamos a hacer una última parada, antes de volver a casa.  
  
Y volvieron a dar vueltas y a caer en otro lugar.  
  
Estaban en un sala de espera. Sus paredes eran blancas y su suelo estaba alfombrado. Varios cuadros se hallaban en sus murallas, decorando con algo de calidez la sala. Habían algunos sillones de un color gris azulado en ambos extremos del lugar, y una mesa en medio de cada uno de ellos, sobre las cuales habían muchas revistas desordenadas y en una de ellas cuatro cafés sin tocar. Harry pudo ver a los cuatro merodeadores- sintió algo de molestia al ver también a Pettigrew- ahí, esperando. Wormtail, se hallaba leyendo una revista con sus pequeños ojos negros, de vez en cuando decía un "oh" o un "mmm" que sonaba con una voz débil y chillona. Remus estaba sentado, mirando su café con gran interés. Su pierna derecha se movía con rapidez, delatando su nerviosismo. A cada minuto miraba el reloj que se hallaba sobre el marco de la puerta, y luego miraba hacia otra de las puertas, como si esperara a que entrase alguien. James, estaba de pie, con una expresión intranquila y nerviosa. Miraba a su alrededor, y su vista se fijaba en alguno de sus amigos.  
  
Y Sirius. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Se paseaba por todo el lugar, con pasos rápidos y torpes. En algún momento se detenía para mirar la hora o para sentarse, pero enseguida se levantaba y volvía a su paseo.  
  
Se llevaba una de sus manos a la boca y comenzaba a morderse las uñas. Estaba de color pálido verdoso y cualquiera pensaría que estaba a punto de desmayarse o de vomitar. O de vomitar para luego desmayarse. Sudaba mucho y sus músculos estaban tensados. Cada vez que alguien decía algo, saltaba, asustado.  
  
Remus lo miró y rió:  
  
- Sirius, cálmate por favor. Me estás mareando. Cualquiera diría que el padre eres tú. Mira como está James, tranquilo. Ahora, compórtate como un buen padrino y nos dejas de poner histéricos a todos.  
  
Sirius lo miró, respiró profundo y se sentó en un sillón, al lado de Remus. Este le sonrió amablemente.  
  
- Harry ¿Sabes dónde estamos?- preguntó Sirius, mirando a su hijo.  
  
- Supongo que yo estaré naciendo ¿no?- Sirius asintió y ambos sonrieron.  
  
Remus continuó mirando aquella puerta. Y pronto, apareció aquella persona.  
  
- ¿Quién es el esposo de Lily Potter?- Preguntó una enfermera baja y algo rolliza. Sus mejillas, ocultas por una mascara, eran sonrojadas.  
  
James la miró con atención y luego miró a los otros tres, que se habían parado.  
  
- Yo soy.- respondió él.  
  
- Felicidades señor Potter. Es un niño.- Dijo la enfermera, sonriendo.  
  
James miró a Sirius quien lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
- ¡Es un niño! ¡Es un niño!- gritó Sirius, eufórico. Luego se calmó un poco, y con una gran sonrisa agregó: Felicidades Prongs.  
  
- Si gustan acompañarme...- Dijo la enfermera.  
  
Los Merodeadores comenzaron a seguirla, con Harry y Sirius detrás.  
  
Llegaron a una pieza con paredes color crema. Tenía una ventana, que tenía vista hacia el jardín del hospital. En una de las esquinas habían muchos regalos: peluches, globos, flores. En la cama, con aspecto de cansancio, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba Lily. En sus brazos tenía un bulto, envuelto en sábanas blancas  
  
- Hola cariño- Dijo ella, mirando disimuladamente a Sirius.- Vengan ustedes cuatro les quiero presentar a mi hijo.  
  
Los cuatro se acercaron. Entre las sábanas blancas dormía un niño, delgado, de piel blanca y mejillas sonrosadas. Tenía un poco de pelo en la cabeza, el cual era de color negro azabache.  
  
- ¿No es lindo?- preguntó ella con sus ojos brillando. Miró un poco a Sirius y agregó: Su nombre es Harry.  
  
- Harry James Potter.- Agregó Sirius, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a James.- Felicidades Prongs.  
  
Peter los miró algo nervioso y dijo:  
  
- Felicidades James, Lily. Lamento no quedarme más pero debo...eh...ir a una reunión. Nos vemos.- Dicho esto se marchó, dejándolos confundidos.  
  
- ¿No les parece que está muy extraño?- preguntó Remus.- Pero no importa ahora.- Sonrió.- Espero que Harry sea como su madre y no como su padre.  
  
- Haré como que no escuché eso Moony.- Dijo James.  
  
Los cuatro amigos sonrieron ampliamente, contagiándoles la alegría a Sirius y a Harry.  
  
- Muy bien amigos, los dejo solos. Creo que quieren aprovechar a su hijo ¿verdad? Padrino del año, déjalos descansar ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos Padfoot, Prongs, Lily...Harry...- Antes de salir, les dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó.  
  
James se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
  
- Iré por un café ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Sirius y Lily lo miraron.  
  
- Gracias.- Dijeron ambos.  
  
James salió de la pieza y enseguida Sirius la cerró con llave, y puso un hechizo silenciador en ella. Sirius tomó con cuidado a Harry y lo abrazó con firmeza, pero con cautela, no quería lastimarlo.  
  
- Es el día más feliz de mi vida.- Dijo Sirius.  
  
- Y el mío, aunque también fue el más agotador.- Lily se apoyó en la almohada y con un sonrisa, se quedó dormida.  
  
Sirius sonrió aún más, si eso era posible. Apegó a Harry hacia él y luego abrazó a Lily, quedándose también él dormido. Harry, entre sueños, apretó con toda su fuerza la mano de su padre, mientras sonreía.  
  
- Vamos Harry, volvamos a casa.  
  
Y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, sintieron como nuevamente el mundo giraba, para dejarlos en el bosque.  
  
- Muchas gracias papá.- Dijo Harry, abrazando a Sirius.  
  
Este se sorprendió. Harry lo había llamado papá...sin duda este era un día bastante bueno.  
  
- Cuando quieras hijo.- Dijo el, respondiéndole el abrazo.- ¿Qué tal si te saco el hechizo y quedas como realmente eres?  
  
Harry asintió, aún abrazándolo. Sirius sacó su varita y murmuró unas extrañas palabras. Un rayo de color plata rodeó al niño. Este sintió unas cosquillas, por todo su cuerpo, y una sensación cálida lo embargaba.  
  
Sirius observó a su hijo. Su pelo ya no caía desordenado en todas direcciones, ahora caía elegantemente sobre su frente. Había crecido un par de centímetros más y su piel ahora era un poco más pálida. Abrió sus ojos y notó un pequeño cambio. Antes eran de un color verde esmeralda, pero ahora tenían un ligero tono azulado.  
  
- ¿ Ahora soy Harry Black?- Preguntó. Incluso su voz, tenía un tono diferente. Uno muy parecido al de Sirius.  
  
- Cierto. Tu nombre suena gracioso con el apellido.- Sirius rió un poco.- Creo que nos fijamos demasiado en los detalles de esa época, sin pensar en el futuro.  
  
- A mí me gusta.- Respondió Harry con sinceridad. Comenzó a frotarse los ojos.- Me arden mis ojos...  
  
Sirius le quitó los anteojos.  
  
- ¿Y ahora?  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y asintió.  
  
- Cierto que ahora no los necesito.  
  
Iba a agregar algo más cuando escuchó una voz.  
  
El Señor Oscuro reinará...ten cuidado chico Potter...esta es sólo una advertencia...siente el odio...recorrer tus venas...hijo de sangresucia...  
  
Harry se puso pálido.  
  
- ¿Oíste eso?- Inquirió.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa Harry?- Preguntó Sirius, preocupado.  
  
Y luego sintieron un ruido detrás de ellos. Sirius miró de reojo y perdió todo el color que tenía su rostro.  
  
Ahí, junto a ellos, se hallaba una serpiente de más de ocho metros de longitud, con escamas de un verde brillante. Era la reina de las serpientes...un basilisco.  
  
- Harry, hagas lo que hagas, no la mires a los ojos...- Susurró Sirius. Comenzó a moverse con cuidado, abrazando a Harry.  
  
Pero la serpiente tenía buen oído y enseguida se dio vuelta, encontrándolos. Golpeó a Sirius con su cola, lanzándolo lejos, junto con Harry. Este sólo vio como los lentes que estaba ocupando anteriormente caían frente a ellos.  
  
Sirius se movió un poco y se fijó en ellos.  
  
Cuida de tu padrino Potter...  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Harry...  
  
Ya verás...  
  
- Harry.- Dijo Sirius.- Hablas párs-  
  
Sirius no pudo continuar. Algo vio que inmediatamente lo dejo paralizado, de piedra.  
  
- ¡SIRIUS!- Gritó Harry, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su cara, la cual estaba llena de terror.- ¡SIRIUS NO!  
  
Harry miró hacia donde había visto anteriormente Sirius. Y sólo vio a través del reflejo de sus lentes, como el basilisco se alejaba. 


	19. Preguntas diversas

¡Hola a todos! X3  
  
Durante los próximos dos meses es probable que suba los capítulos más seguidos, porque estaré de vacaciones x3  
  
Stiby: Llegaron tres reviews x3...o.O ¿casi alcanzo a la verdadera? ¡¡Gracias!! ^//^ ...¿te gustó la boda falsa? A mi también xD...  
  
Kelpie: el basilisco maligno lo mandó nuestro querido amigo Voldie...x3 tu sabes...este señor tiene muchos amigos así... y papá Sirius es lo mejor ^__^  
  
Y una consulta...¿cómo se hacen las negritas y las cursivas? Perdón por mi ignorancia, pero sería feliz si alguien me respondiera ;_;  
  
* * *  
  
Harry dejó de mirar sus anteojos y volvió la vista a su padre.  
  
- ¡Sirius!- Dijo, entre sollozos.- ¡Vamos, respóndeme!  
  
Estaba rígido, como una estatua, en el suelo. Su pecho no daba señales de movimiento, parecía que no respiraba, que su corazón no latía. Parecía muerto...  
  
- ¡Por favor, respóndeme!- Harry lo abrazó, mientras lloraba con amargura ¿Acaso esa serpiente lo había...? No. Sirius no estaba muerto. Su padre no estaba muerto.  
  
Inmediatamente se limpió las lágrimas bruscamente con sus manos llenas de tierra, que le ensuciaron su cara. Miro detenidamente a Sirius. Su rostro tenia una expresión tan extraña...Sus ojos estaban abiertos, mostrando sorpresa.  
  
Pensó en alguna manera de ir a avisar a Moony. Pero no quería molestar al licántropo, el día anterior había sido luna llena y debía estar agotado. Además no quería dejar a Sirius solo...¿Como llevarlo hasta la casa, si no sabía nada de magia?  
  
"Por favor que alguien me ayude" pensó, angustiado.  
  
Y escucho un ruido, como un quejido. Miró hacia todos lados pero no había nadie más que él y Sirius.  
  
"Calma Harry...trata de averiguar cómo te vas a llevar a tu padre de aquí"  
  
Y nuevamente escuchó aquel quejido. Pero esta vez, estaba seguro de haber reconocido la voz. Miro a su padre y observó sus ojos, que brillaban con fuerza.  
  
¿Brillaban?  
  
Harry sonrió con fuerza ¡Sirius estaba vivo!  
  
- ¿Sirius, qué hago? No tengo cómo llevarte- Nuevas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. Cada vez se hacía más oscuro y gracias a esa serpiente estaba aterrorizado.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Harry saltó un poco, asustado. Esa voz había sido de Sirius. Pero no era posible, este estaba como piedra en el suelo.  
  
"Harry... no te asustes... me estoy comunicando contigo, telepáticamente, ...no será por mucho...pierdo mis fuerzas..."  
  
- ¿Como te puedes comunicar conmigo?- Preguntó Harry, con voz aguda y asustada.  
  
" Tenemos sangre Gryffindor...este es un don que todos los herederos tenemos..."  
  
Harry asintió vigorosamente.  
  
"Bien...para ir a casa...deb..debes...llamar a Amaterasu...ella nos podr..."  
  
Sirius no continuó. Sus ojos ahora estaban algo opacos, pero aun tenían un poco de brillo, que le aseguraba a Harry que estaba vivo.  
  
Este respiró profundo, para calmarse. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No sabía con exactitud como Amaterasu los iba a ayudar pero confiaba en Sirius.  
  
Harry silbó con fuerza, haciendo que el sonido se escuchara por todo el bosque. Nadie creería que salía tanto aire de los pulmones de un niño de siete años. Y esperó. Pero no fue por mucho ya que pronto escuchó una bella canción y sintió una calidez que lo armonizó por completo. Miró hacia arriba y vio que Amaterasu volaba en su dirección.  
  
El fénix aterrizó junto a su amo y este le acarició un poco la cabeza.  
  
-Amaterasu...linda...debo pedirte un favor muy grande. Te ruego que me ayudes a llevar a Sirius a la casa. Una serpiente extraña lo dejó así...- Los ojos plateados del fénix se fijaron en los verde esmeralda- Ahora algo azulados- que tenía su dueño. Luego miró a Sirius en el suelo y asintió con la cabeza. Harry la miró lleno de dulzura y agradecimiento.- ¿Sabías que te quiero mucho?  
  
Amaterasu tomó con sus patas ambos brazos de Sirius, que se mantenían en la misma posición que cuando cayó al suelo. Luego miró a Harry, con una cara que el niño pensó que significaba "esto será algo complicado". Comenzó a volar, no muy alto. Los pies de Sirius, apenas se despegaban del suelo. Muchas veces sus pies tocaron alguna roca, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Harry tuvo que acostumbrarse a aquello, aunque le preocupaba como terminaría su padre.  
  
Finalmente, después de unos cuarenta minutos, llegaron a la casa. Ya adentro, Amaterasu lo dejó en el sillón de la sala de estar.  
  
- Muchas gracias Amaterasu.- Dijo Harry, acariciando al fénix.  
  
Harry se encontraba con las emociones revueltas. Cuando todo parecía ir bien, aparecía esa extraña serpiente gigante y hacía que su padre quedara así. Aún salían algunas lágrimas, pero Harry se encontraba algo más tranquilo. Al menos sabía que Sirius no había muerto.  
  
Subió rápidamente las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la pieza de Remus.  
  
- Adelante.- Respondió este, con voz cansada.  
  
Harry entró lentamente. Remus se encontraba sentado en la cama, con un libro abierto entre sus manos. Se dio vuelta a ver a Harry y su expresión de cansancio se cambió a una de sorpresa y preocupación total.  
  
- ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?  
  
Este asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Cambiaste mucho...- Comentó Remus.- ¿Pero dime qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás llorando?  
  
Harry, que se encontraba cerca de la puerta corrió a abrazar al licántropo, quien estaba confundido.  
  
- Remus...- Dijo Harry entre sollozos- Sirius...esa serpiente...  
  
- ¿Sirius? ¿Qué pasó con Sirius?- La voz de el licántropo estaba llena de preocupación ¿Qué había pasado con Sirius para que Harry estuviese llorando?  
  
Harry respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse ya que comenzaba a hiperventilarse.  
  
- Estabamos en el bosque cuando...cuando apareció una serpiente gigante y...y no se qué pasó pero papá se quedó como de piedra...  
  
Remus perdió todo el color de su cara. Si aquella serpiente gigante era un basilisco, eso quería decir que Sirius estaba...Notó como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se nublaban. Pero debía tranquilizarse para decirle a Harry. No sería nada fácil. Justo cuando sabía la verdad y podía disfrutar a su padre, este...No quería mencionar esa palabra. Eso haría que se convirtiera en verdad..."Debo ser fuerte por Harry", pensó. Este lo miró un momento, para tomar aire y seguir relatando.  
  
- Y la serpiente me dijo que un tal Señor Oscuro reinaría y que esto era una advertencia...y que debía tener odio...y ¿qué otra cosa dijo?...a sí...que era un hijo de sangresucia...aunque no sé que significa...  
  
Remus trataba de asimilar la información que Harry le decía pero sin éxito.  
  
- ¿La serpiente te dijo eso?- Inquirió.  
  
- Sí, y Sirius- Remus sintió que el nudo de la garganta crecía- antes de quedar como piedra dijo que hablaba pars...pars algo...no terminó la frase.  
  
- Pársel. Luego te explico. Ahora debemos-  
  
Harry lo interrumpió:  
  
- Debemos ayudar a papá, Remus. El sólo alcanzó a decirme como traerlo hasta acá, pero no pudo decirme como volverlo a la normalidad. Se le acabaron las fuerzas.  
  
- Mira Sirius está...- Se detuvo. Volvió a repetirse las palabras que le había dicho Harry e inmediatamente el nudo de su garganta desapareció.- ¿Te...te habló? ¿Cómo?  
  
- Dijo que era un don que teníamos los herederos de Gry...Gryf...Gryffindor. Pero eso no importa ahora, yo quiero que vuelva a estar normal.  
  
Vio como Harry hacía un puchero, pero su corazón latió contento. Sirius no estaba muerto...sólo...sólo paralizado. Si bien recordaba las clases en Hogwarts, esto sólo sucedía cuando la víctima miraba los ojos de la serpiente a través de un reflejo. Pero ¿en qué cosa se pudo haber reflejado? Miró nuevamente a Harry y se fijó en su apariencia. Y notó que andaba sin anteojos.  
  
- ¿Y tus lentes Harry?- Preguntó.  
  
- Ya no los necesito. Se me cayeron en el bosque y por ellos pude ver a esa serpiente gigante...  
  
"Entonces Sirius miró el reflejo del basilisco a través de los anteojos de Harry, por eso quedó paralizado" se dijo Remus.  
  
Se sentó ahora al borde de la cama, mientras se colocaba zapatos. Se dirigió a su armario y sacó una chaqueta.  
  
- Harry, vamos a ir a Hogwarts, a buscar ayuda.  
  
- Pero...no puedo dejar a papá aquí solo...- Dijo Harry, dubitativo.  
  
- No te preocupes, volveremos lo más rápido posible.- Remus sabía que no podía ser muy fácil convencerlo, pero debía hacerlo. No podrían hacerle nada a Sirius, era Harry el que estaba en peligro, debían hablar con Dumbledore. ¿Por qué jamás podían hacer algo ellos solos? Siempre tenían que recurrir a Dumbledore...- ¿De acuerdo Harry? Es por el bien de Sirius.  
  
Harry miró el suelo un minuto, para luego mirar a Remus y asentir con la cabeza.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry cayó en el piso de la oficina del Director. Realmente no le gustaba viajar con polvos Flu. Remus, quien llegó después de él, le ayudó a levantarse y sacarse el hollín de encima.  
  
Mientras ocurría esto dos personas los observaban. Ambas con curiosidad, solo que la de uno era mejor disimulada.  
  
- Disculpen...- Dijo uno de ellos.- ¿ Me podrían explicar a que se debe esta visita?- Su voz era alegre, y sus ojos brillaban, tras unos anteojos de media luna.  
  
- Lupin, estamos en una reunión.- Dijo el segundo, con voz arrogante. Sonaba fastidiado.  
  
- Discúlpame Severus.- Respondió Remus.- Pero estamos aquí por algo serio. Sirius...  
  
- ¿Qué le paso ahora a Black?- Espetó Severus.- No entiendo como le dieron la custodia de Potter...  
  
- Severus, tranquilo- Dijo Dumbledore.- Debe ser algo importante ¿no es así?  
  
Remus asintió, agradeciendo en silencio al Director por haber callado a Snape, que ahora lo miraba con el más profundo odio. Bueno... no se comparaba con el odio que siempre le reserva a Sirius...  
  
- Realmente no sé por donde empezar Albus...Bueno por ahora puedo decirte que Sirius y Harry tuvieron un encuentro con un basilisco. Sirius quedó paralizado.  
  
Tanto Severus como Dumbledore lo miraron. Un silencio muy tenso cubrió el lugar.  
  
- Severus, lamento no poder continuar nuestra conversación como corresponde, pero debo atender este asunto a la brevedad.- Pero Severus no miraba al director, sino que fijaba su atención en Harry.- ¿Severus?  
  
Este miró al director, pero sin dejar de echar miradas de reojo a Harry, que se había incomodado ante tal mirada.  
  
- ¿Si, director?  
  
- ¿Podrías ir a buscar a la profesora Sprout? Creo que sus mandrágoras nos ayudarán...  
  
Severus asintió y dándole una última mirada a Harry salió de la habitación rápidamente, haciendo que su túnica hiciera un pequeño frufrú.  
  
- Ahora, perdonen mi curiosidad, pero noto que el pequeño Harry ha sufrido un leve cambio desde la última vez que lo vi ¿Tendrían la amabilidad de decirme que ocurrió?  
  
Remus y Harry se sentaron en las sillas frente a la mesa del director. Este último no alcanzaba con sus pies el suelo. Remus tomó aire para comenzar a explicar pero Severus entró, junto a una profesora llena de tierra.  
  
- Venía a hablar contigo cuando Severus me encontró ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo ella.  
  
- Bueno, ocurre que hay una persona que fue paralizada debido a la mirada de un basilisco. Aún no sé bien cómo. Por eso me gustaría saber cuando habrán madurado las mandrágoras, que supongo que serán una cura para esto.- Dumbledore habló seriamente y sus ojos acompañaban su voz, aunque aún no perdían su brillo característico.  
  
- Están comenzando a hacer fiestas, así que supongo que comenzaran a querer cambiarse de maceta en unas tres semanas. Ahí habrán madurado.  
  
Harry la miró con una expresión de incredulidad ¿Tres semanas?  
  
- ¿ Eso que quiere decir?- preguntó.  
  
- En tres semanas aquella persona volverá a la normalidad.- Ella miró al niño con cara de ternura. Luego volvió la vista a Dumbledore.- Bueno si eso es todo yo me retiro. De ahí conversaré contigo Albus.- Dicho esto ella se marchó, dejando a las cuatro personas en silencio.  
  
Severus miraba a Harry. No comprendía porqué el cambio de Harry. Antes era una copia a carbón de James, exceptuando por los ojos. Pero ahora...ahora se parecía a otra persona. Su cabello había cambiado. Sus facciones le recordaban a alguien pero no sabía a quien.  
  
Y entonces se fijó en sus ojos. Eran de un color verde esmeralda, pero ahora tenían un tono azulado...  
  
Abrió los ojos, incrédulo. No podía ser, pero todo se unía dando como resultado a una persona. Miró a Remus para luego exclamar:  
  
- ¡ Lupin no es posible! Acaso Harry es...- Pero no terminó la frase, no quería.  
  
Remus asintió. Se había puesto un poco pálido. Estaba agotado, la luna llena le había hecho mucho daño. Miró a Harry quien a su vez lo observaba con ojos suplicantes.  
  
- Será mejor que me acompañen a casa. Ahí explicaré todo con más calma. Estoy agotado, además Harry tiene prisa por volver.  
  
Severus, aún con ojos muy abiertos asintió.  
  
- Además como yo haré la poción, debo ver en que estado está Black.  
  
* * *  
  
Con la ayuda de Albus, subieron a Sirius hasta su habitación, donde lo colocaron en su cama.  
  
Severus que los acompañó hasta arriba observaba a Sirius y luego a Harry. Ahora que estaban juntos las diferencias eran muy pocas. Sus ojos , a pesar de ahora ser algo azules, seguían siendo los de Lily Evans.  
  
Harry se quedó junto con Sirius, mientras que los otros tres bajaban a la sala de estar. Remus les ofreció una taza de té, la cual aceptó sólo Dumbledore.  
  
- Bueno.- Dijo, sentándose en el sillón frente a ellos.- Será mejor comenzar a explicar. Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta del parecido entre Harry y Sirius y supondrán algo. Y si ese algo es que Sirius es el padre de Harry, están en lo correcto.  
  
Dumbledore asintió, para que continuara. Severus se veía sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Ya se lo suponía.  
  
- La boda de James y Lily fue falsa. Justo antes de esa Sirius y Lily se casaron. Creyeron que era lo más seguro, ya que Voldemort creía que James era el heredero de Gryffindor e iba tras Lily por una razón desconocida. Si se escondían juntos sería mejor. Y para cuando tuvieron a Harry le colocaron un hechizo para que se asemejara a James. Además le colocaron el apellido Potter, para que o ocurriera nada sospechoso.  
  
- ¿ Y a ti no te dijeron nada?- Preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
- No porque Sirius creía que yo era el espía de Voldemort.  
  
- Que tontos fueron. Todos los problemas que hizo iba a traer. ¿No pensaron en el futuro?  
  
- En esa época apenas éramos niños Severus. No pensábamos en las consecuencias. Ni siquiera tú..  
  
No recibió respuesta.  
  
- De cualquier modo, Harry se enteró de esto y al principio no debe haberlo entendido, por lo cual se fue al bosque. Ahí Sirius le debe haber explicado mejor y fue ahí donde el basilisco se apareció.  
  
- ¿Y cómo es que Sirius no terminó muerto?- Preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
- Miró al basilisco a través del reflejo de los anteojos de Harry. Al no mirarla directamente no causó el mismo efecto.- Explicó Remus.- Y hay otra cosa que hay que ver. Harry habla pársel. Me dijo que la serpiente le había dicho que este era un aviso. Y que Voldemort reinaría.  
  
Esto ninguno se lo esperaba.  
  
- ¿Cómo puede...?- Exclamó Severus.  
  
Dumbledore se veía pensativo.  
  
- Tal vez, fue uno de los poderes que le transmitió Voldemort esa noche de Halloween, es la única razón posible.- Dijo, después de un rato.  
  
Severus y Remus asintieron.  
  
- Pues, creo que es hora de marcharse a Hogwarts. Pronto hablaremos de nuevo Remus, para ver como marchan las cosas.- Dumbledore desapareció.  
  
Severus miraba a Remus.  
  
- Hasta luego Lupin. Y cuida de Potter...¿O debería decir Black?- negó con su cabeza, para luego desaparecer.  
  
Remus se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo del sillón.  
  
Esas tres semanas serían muy difíciles. 


	20. Conversaciones para la salud mental

Hola a todo el mundo ^^  
  
Feliz Navidad atrasada xD y feliz año nuevo.  
  
Stiby, Civenus, Pekenyita: muchas gracias por su apoyo...  
  
Y gracias a Nagini-bcn por haberme dejado un review en "Un momento más" x3  
  
Y si alguien leyó en uno de los capítulos anteriores que iba a actualizar más seguido, ahora debo agregar a eso "siempre y cuando tenga inspiración suficiente" T___T lamento la demora. Y lo corto del capítulo.  
  
Continuando...  
  
---  
  
Aquella semana había sido agotadora. Harry estaba callado y quieto. Parecía que no moverse. De hecho, no se movía, permanecía siempre al lado de Sirius, todo el día. Remus trató de convencerlo de ir a jugar con los Weasley varias veces, pero Harry siempre negaba con la cabeza, mirando permanentemente a Sirius, como si solo el hecho de apartar sus ojos de él, lo harían desaparecer.  
  
Harry no dejaba de culparse, decía que si el no hubiera corrido hacia el bosque Sirius estaría bien. Remus le respondió que si Sirius le hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio, él no tendría porqué haber reaccionado así. Desde luego, Harry se enfadó con él, por decir que Sirius tenía la culpa. Aunque Remus sospechaba que en el fondo le daba la razón.  
  
Harry apenas comía. Remus no había logrado hacerlo separar al niño de su padre, pero trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón para que comiera adecuadamente. Al tercer intento decidió utilizar un poco la culpa. No era que le gustara mucho este método, pero Harry debía alimentarse.  
  
- A Sirius no le gustaría que me desobedecieras, que no comieras.  
  
Harry reaccionó de sobresalto, tomando la bandeja que tenía Remus en las manos, y comenzó a comer lentamente.  
  
Para peor, tampoco dormía mucho. La primera noche se quedó dormido n una silla, apoyado en la cama de Sirius. Remus lo tomó y lo llevó a su habitación. Y cuando Harry despertó(cosa que tomo sólo dos horas) corrió hacia el lado de Sirius. No volvió a dormir en toda la noche. Y no durmió durante el resto de los días, al menos no apropiadamente. Quizá eran una o dos horas que dormía. Y Remus no podía hacer nada. Aunque lo intentara, Harry no se despegaba del lado de Sirius.  
  
En esos pocos días, siete para ser exactos Harry, antes alegre y lleno de energía, se había vuelto silencioso, triste. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, rojos por tan pocas horas de sueño. Comía poco, por lo que había adelgazado enseguida. A Remus le recordaba como él mismo se encontraba después de las noches de luna llena.  
  
Y hablando de él, también se encontraba en mal estado. Claro que el estaba acostumbrado a sentirse mal, lo tenía que soportar todas las noches de luna llena. Pero Harry apenas tenía siete años.  
  
Y no sólo su salud física era materia de preocupación. Ver a un hombre petrificado todo el día, no era psicológicamente recomendable para un niño de su edad, menos si este hombre en cuestión era su padre. Remus recordaba continuamente que Harry había pasado tantas cosas malas en su vida. Definitivamente, era muy maduro para su edad. Muchos niños no hubieran sido capaces de soportar tanto.  
  
En la mañana del octavo día Remus fue a dejarle la bandeja de comida a Harry, para que desayunara. Harry la tomó, agradeciéndole. El licántropo lo miro un poco y cuando el niño fue a tomar la cuchara, se desmayó, cayendo al suelo junto con la bandeja.  
  
Remus, preocupado, lo tomó, lo llevó a su pieza y lo recostó en la cama.  
  
Media hora después Harry despertó.  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, y luego de darse cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación, y no en la de Sirius, hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Remus lo detuvo.  
  
- Pero Moony, debo ir a verlo ¡Sé que tiene algo de energías! Pronto podría volver a hablar conmigo...  
  
A pesar de que le alegraría saber que Sirius tiene energías suficientes para comunicarse con Harry, negó con la cabeza. A salud de Harry estaba primero.  
  
- No jovencito, te quedarás aquí.- Su voz sonaba autoritaria. Remus normalmente era muy tranquilo, alegre y a pesar de esto, sabía en que ocasiones debía actuar con seriedad, siempre manteniéndose sereno(claro que hay excepciones). Sería buen profesor.- Te desmayaste Harry, eso es algo serio. Y sé porque pasó.- Lo miró algo molesto y dolido, mientras le señalaba una bolsa llena de comida, toda en buen estado.  
  
Harry miró la bolsa, sonrojándose de inmediato. Miró el suelo y encontró que la alfombra del lugar, parecía más interesante que nunca.  
  
- No me di cuenta hasta hoy de esto.- Comentó Remus.- Sabías que con mis "cualidades" de licántropo me daría cuenta enseguida del olor a comida, sobre todo si esta se podría, así que ocupaste esta bolsa para depositar la comida, que obviamente jamás probaste, y le pusiste un hechizo congelante para que se mantuviera en buen estado y le pusiste un hechizo para evitar que olor alguno saliera de ella. Muy inteligente eso Harry. Pero hoy, cuando te desmayaste la bandeja se cayó y tuve que recoger las cosas del suelo, y fue ahí cuando vi esta bolsa debajo de la cama de Sirius. Supongo que la vaciabas en la noche, cuando yo trataba de dormir ¿no es así?  
  
Harry no lo miraba. Había decidido que la alfombra ya no era interesante. Ahora sus sábanas le atraían con una curiosidad inexplicable.  
  
- No... no tenía hambre Moony...- murmuró, mientras sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas, estaban inquietas.  
  
- Harry, basta.- Dijo Remus.- Esto es difícil para ambos, y sé que sobretodo para ti. Pero lo que haces solo va a empeorar las cosas. No comes, casi no duermes, ya no ves a tus amigos. Se que ellos están preocupados, te han venido a ver, pero ti jamás te diste cuenta de eso. Yo también estoy preocupado por ti.  
  
- No es necesario que te preocupes por mi...  
  
- Claro que es necesario Harry. Tú tienes siete años, y a pesar de que has vivido cosas muy duras para cualquier persona, sigues siendo un niño. No eres independiente todavía, necesitas que alguien te cuide.  
  
- Pero- Remus lo interrumpió.  
  
- Harry, a pesar de que hayas tenido que crecer debido a los quehaceres que te imponían los Dursley, eso ya terminó. Desde que te encontraste con Sirius ¿Me entiendes? Ya no eres más aquel niño que tiene que levantarse temprano para preparar el desayuno, ya no tienes porque pintar la cerca y arreglar el jardín. Sólo te pido, a nombre de Sirius y mío, que por favor seas un niño. Se feliz ahora, porque después las responsabilidades llegarán a ti. Repito, esto es difícil Harry, pero sabemos que tiene solución. Ten paciencia y diviértete, créeme que será la manera más rápida de que se pase el tiempo.  
  
Harry asintió, pero miraba a la puerta con impaciencia. Al parecer estaba realmente siendo un niño, porque ni prestó atención a lo que Remus le estaba diciendo.  
  
- Harry, te quedarás aquí hoy, comerás y descansarás.  
  
- ¡Pero debo estar con él!- Imploró Harry. Su labio inferior temblaba.  
  
- Si te enfermas por no cuidarte no podrás estar con él. Prométeme que comerás y dormirás en una cama- Recalcó esta última palabra.- Que irás a jugar con los gemelos y Ron y que volverás a tus estudios y podrás ver a Sirius.  
  
Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Alzó una ceja, Harry no lo había visto muchas veces pero Remus sí. Ese gesto era el que hacía Sirius cuando se encontraba cansado, frustrado o indeciso.  
  
- Está bien.- Respondió Harry después de un momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se los frotó con el dorso de su mano.  
  
- ¿Cansado Harry?- preguntó Remus, algo más tranquilo después de que Harry le dijera que volvería a tener una vida relativamente normal.  
  
- Parece que tengo fiebre.- Dijo, apenas moviendo los labios y casi sin emitir sonido. Pero Remus alcanzó a escucharlo.  
  
- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó este. Ahora que lo veía, estaba algo sonrojado, cuando normalmente era pálido.  
  
- Bueno...cuando estaba con los Dursley, tuve que aprender a saber cuando me encontraba enfermo, con el fin de poder hacer las cosas rápido e irme a descansar.  
  
Los Dursley era un tema tabú en esa casa, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y ese día se había hablado mucho de ellos.  
  
* * *  
  
Remus cerró la puerta de la pieza de Harry. Le preparó un poco de comida y observó como se la comía, solo para asegurarse. Luego le dio una poción para la fiebre, que anteriormente había mezclado con una para dormir. Ahora Harry dormía tranquilamente.  
  
Remus había desayunado con Harry . Debía dar el ejemplo. Además tenía mucha hambre. Se dirigió a la pieza de Sirius y se sentó en la silla que normalmente ocupaba Harry. Se pasó las manos por la cara. Estaba agotado.  
  
" Ánimo Moony"  
  
Ahora si que necesitaba un descanso. Estaba escuchando voces.  
  
"¿Moony?"  
  
No podía escucharlas dos veces ¿verdad? No lo sabía, así que decidió seguirle la corriente a su alucinación.  
  
- ¿Sirius?- preguntó, a nadie en particular. Miró hacia todos lados esperando respuesta, sin obtener ninguna. Sonrió. Realmente había sido solo algo de su mente.  
  
" Si soy Sirius" Remus saltó de la silla, al menos unos treinta centímetros " lamento no haberte contestado antes, trataba de reunir fuerzas. Sabes esto es incómodo . Esa cosa va a terminar con la cabeza cortada. Estoy paralizado, y tengo hambre"  
  
Remus rió. Su alucinación era muy real. Pero comenzaba a dudar.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes hablar conmigo? Creí que sólo los que eran herederos de Gryffindor podían.  
  
" Sencillo, te envío mensajes a tu mente. Además, tu me estas hablando como siempre, sin ningún poder ¿no recuerdas cuando en las noches de transformación te hablaba?  
  
--- Flashback---  
  
Sirius miró la luna llena en el cielo, entre las tablas que cubrían la ventana. Miró a su alrededor. Los muebles cubiertos de polvo estaban rotos. La cama que se hallaba a su lado, en la cual en esos momentos descansaba un ciervo, tenía una pata rota, y las sábanas desgarradas. Un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo cuando vio que también había algo de sangre en ellas.  
  
Realmente le había sido muy fácil convertirse en animago. Desde que comenzaron su investigación lo encontró muy fácil. Logró transformarse en un perro negro, muy similar al Grim, en tan sólo cinco meses. No se los diría nunca a sus amigos. Por lo menos no mientras se encontraban en el colegio. Sabía que eran tiempos peligrosos con aquel mago oscuro llamado Voldemort. Había hecho su aparición a comienzos de ese año. Claro, había comenzado a reunir gente desde hacía años, pero ese año habían comenzado los ataques. Cuando hubieran salido del colegio sería más fácil contarles que él era el heredero de Gryffindor.  
  
Aún no se lo creía. Dumbledore se lo contó cuando entró al colegio. Desde ese tiempo Voldemort había comenzado sus planes, por eso pensó que era conveniente que él, Sirius, lo supiera. Y aún le quedaban algunos "dones" por descubrir y controlar.  
  
Sabía que podía enviarles mensajes a las demás personas a través de la mente. Y había comenzado a descubrir la magia sin varita y el hecho que podía sentir los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor. Y , si eran muy fuertes, también los pensamientos.  
  
Miró a su alrededor. Una rata se encontraba sobre un armario, royendo un trozo de papel. Negó con la cabeza. Wormtail no sería capaz de comprender. Podía sentir sus emociones. Estaba aterrado. Dirigió su mirada hacia al ciervo. Soltó una risa, que sonó como ladrido. Prongs podría comprenderlo, pero no lo escucharía. Estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos narcisistas. Ellos dos sólo estaban pensando en si mismos. Para que interrumpirlos.  
  
Y luego fijó la mirada en el lobo que se encontraba en una de las esquinas, oculto entre las sombras. Si los perros sonríen, este tenía una sonrisa muy grande. Moony pensaba en su licantropía. Pero no en la manera en que lo harían Wormtail y Prongs. Estaba angustiado. Sirius hasta con su olfato canino lo detectaba. Estaba preocupado por que les podía hacer daño a ellos, sus amigos.  
  
" Ánimo Moony, no pasará nada" pensó, deseando que su amigo pudiera "oír" eso. Jamás lo había intentado antes, esperaba conseguirlo.  
  
Moony levantó la cabeza, extrañado, le dirigió una mirada a cada uno de sus amigos. Luego Sirius sintió como se relajaba, pensando que nada malo pasaría. Y se durmió.  
  
Si había resultado.  
  
--- Fin del Flashback---  
  
- ¿Realmente no estaba loco?- preguntó Remus.  
  
" Bueno, no sé si estarás muy cuerdo, pero sí, eso fue verdad, no fue tu imaginación"  
  
Remus se apoyó en la silla, sintiéndose tranquilo. Su amigo realmente estaba ahí, ahora podía sentirlo. Toda esa semana estaba preocupado ¿Y si Sirius había muerto realmente en esos días? Pero ahora lo había comprobado y se sentía mucho mejor. Y tal como pasó hace varios años, en la casa de los Gritos, en una noche de luna llena, después de escuchar las palabras de su amigo, se quedó dormido. 


	21. El Mapa del Merodeador, animagos y reenc...

Hola, espero que haya algún lector por ahí. x3  
  
Lamento no haber escrito casi nada desde que salí de vacaciones, pero no he podido T_T por alguna u otra razón.  
  
Pero bueno, le agradezco a la gente que me dejó reviews(Stiby, Víctor Zarzo y...nadie más u_u)  
  
X3  
  
- - -  
  
Remus pudo experimentar algo de tranquilidad en los días siguientes. Harry había vuelto a tener una vida normal. Bueno, la vidas que puede ser normal para Harry Potter ("Remus, es Black" se repetía constantemente), el Niño- Que- Vivió.  
  
Incluso él mismo volvía a la normalidad. Comía a diario y dormía. Las palabras de Sirius lo habían tranquilizado mucho.  
  
- Moony.- Dijo Harry, mientras revolvía con la cuchara un plato de cereales.  
  
Remus dejó la taza de café en la mesa y lo miró.  
  
-¿Si, Harry?  
  
- ¿Puedo ir donde los Weasley?- Preguntó, mientras comenzaba a comerse su cereal.  
  
- Claro, después de que termines el desayuno te llevo.  
  
Las cosas habían vuelto relativamente a la normalidad, pero algo había cambiado. Remus se angustiaba, sólo pensando en que volviera a ocurrir algo malo, por lo cual, se volvió algo sobreprotector. Pero a este no le molestaba, al contrario. Le alegraba saber que se preocupaba por él, sobretodo porque en su estadía con los Dursley, vivió en una negligencia total.  
  
Una vez que terminaron su desayuno, Remus llevó a Harry a casa de los Weasley. Remus y Harry, después de su charla y de haber dormido bien, hablaron con los Weasley de lo ocurrido. Se lo tomaron muy bien y prometieron mantener discreción sobre el parentesco entre Harry y Sirius.  
  
- Harry, amigo ¿Cómo está el reino?- Preguntó Fred.  
  
- Remus por fin come.- Respondió Harry, pensando que su casa no era tan grande como para que los gemelos le dijeran reino.  
  
- ¿Y nos has venido a complacer con tu presencia porque...?- Dijo George.  
  
- Debo mostrarles algo.- Dijo , mientras los miraba con complicidad.  
  
- Nosotros también.- Dijeron los gemelos, al unísono.- Tú primero.  
  
-¿Les he comentado algo sobre el Mapa del Merodeador?  
  
- Por supuesto, el mapa que muestra todos los pasillos de Hogwarts y pasajes secretos y las personas ¿Por qué preguntas?- Dijo Fred.  
  
- Se los debo mostrar.- Harry sacó un pergamino en blanco de su bolsillo.  
  
-¿Este es?- Preguntó George, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
  
- Este es. Ahora, me encantaría mostrarles como funciona pero no sé la contraseña para mostrárselos.  
  
- Préstamelo por favor.- Le dijo George. Harry se lo entregó.- Te pido que nos muestres tu contenido .- Dijo tocando el pergamino con la varita de Sirius que Harry andaba trayendo.  
  
- No funcionará.- Comentó Harry.- A menos que tenga la contraseña.  
  
- Ya verás como funciona.- Dijo Fred, quitándole a su hermano la varita y tocando el pergamino con ella.- Yo, Fred Weasley, maestro de bromas, junto con su gemelo George y a su fiel amigo Harry P- Harry tosió- Black...te rogamos que nos muestres tu contenido.  
  
Entonces en el pergamino comenzaron a aparecer palabras.  
  
"El señor Prongs los saluda y quiere preguntar como llegó esto a sus manos. También quiere preguntar si el señor Harry Black tiene algún parentesco con el cabeza hueca de Sirius Black".  
  
- El hijo- Respondió Fred, comenzando a sonreír. Este mapa sería genial para Hogwarts...  
  
"El señor Moony les desea un buen día y quiere hacer constar su estupefacción ante el hecho de que Padfoot haya conseguido tener una pareja, y además un hijo".  
  
" El señor Wormtail está de acuerdo con el señor Moony y les aconseja que si realmente quieren saber como utilizar este artefacto que le pregunten a los fabricantes".  
  
Harry frunció un poco el entrecejo. Wormtail, ese traidor...  
  
- No aceptaré que me aconsejes, traidor.- Dijo, fríamente.  
  
" El señor Padfoot quiere pedirle al señor Wormtail que hable sólo cuando le pidan y que si realmente es un traidor , como el señor Padfoot hijo ha señalado anteriormente, se retire de esta conversación, advirtiéndole de antemano que se cuide si es que ha osado traicionar a los Merodeadores".  
  
"El señor Prongs está de acuerdo con el señor Padfoot".  
  
"El señor Moony quiere añadir que la decisión es unánime. Desde ahora en adelante el señor Wormtail no abrirá la boca".  
  
"Después de este pequeño problema, el señor Padfoot quiere preguntarles si realmente son bromistas como han dicho ser".  
  
-El señor Fred les informa que esa es nuestra razón de vivir.- Dijo Fred, imitando la manera de hablar de los Merodeadores.  
  
- El señor George se encuentra de acuerdo con su gemelo y les quiere agradecer su confianza, aunque en el negocio de magos traviesos sea algo peligrosa.  
  
- El señor Harry les quiere indicar que sus intenciones no son buenas.- Dijo él.  
  
" El señor Moony quiere que el señor Harry jure que sus intenciones no son buenas".  
  
- De acuerdo. El señor Harry jura solemnemente que sus intenciones no son buenas.- Dijo él, con una mueca en la boca.  
  
" El señor Prongs quiere informarle que ha dicho las palabras secretas :juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".  
  
"El señor Moony lo felicita por haber acertado y se despide de ustedes, pidiéndoles que sigan con nuestro legado de quebrantadores de ley y deseándoles un buen día".  
  
"El señor Padfoot también les da sus felicitaciones y les quiere informar que para borrar el contenido del mapa de ojos indeseables mencionen lo siguiente: travesura realizada. Sin más les dice adiós".  
  
Las palabras que estaban en el pergamino, desaparecieron, dejándolo nuevamente como un ordinario pedazo de pergamino.  
  
- Eso fue- Comenzó Fred.  
  
- Genial.- Continuó George.  
  
- Al menos sabemos como utilizarlo.- Comentó Harry.- Ahora ustedes, como los futuros bromistas de Hogwarts deberán estudiar para aprender más conocimientos, si es que me entienden.- Dijo, entregándoles el mapa.  
  
- Lo cuidaremos Harry, te lo aseguramos.- Dijo George con ojos brillantes.  
  
- ¿ Ustedes que tenían que decirme?- Preguntó.  
  
- Verás joven Harry.- Dijo Fred, imitando a su hermano Percy.- Hace varios días, fuimos a visitarte, ya que no habíamos recibido de ti señal de vida alguna.  
  
- Cuando llegamos- Prosiguió George.- Tú te encontrabas junto a Sirius. Intentamos llamar tu atención, pero ni siquiera te diste cuenta que estabamos.  
  
- Y nosotros te queríamos preguntar cual era el supuesto hechizo que había que hacer para saber cual era el animal que tomaríamos, ya que nos dijiste que seríamos, yo un zorro, y George un lince.- Dijo Fred.  
  
- ¿Les dije eso?- Preguntó Harry.- No lo recuerdo.  
  
- Estabas medio dormido.- Le aclaró Fred.- Pero como te íbamos diciendo, no nos prestaste atención. Así que decidimos averiguarlo nosotros mismos.  
  
- Tomamos prestado tu libro.- Dijo George, entregándoselo.- Estuvimos practicando el hechizo con la varita de mamá durante días. Hasta que lo conseguimos ayer.- Finalizó, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- ¿Y que son?- Preguntó, contagiado por la emoción de sus mejores amigos.  
  
- Como tu lo dijiste, seremos un lince y un zorro.- Dijo George.- Aunque nos seguimos preguntando quien es Filch.  
  
- ¿Filch?- Repitió Harry.- Sé que he oído ese nombre en otra parte. Seguramente de Moony o Padfoot. Ya lo sabremos.  
  
-Todo se sabe.- Dijo George.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
- ¿Y Ron? ¿Ya sabe que animal será?- Preguntó.  
  
- Bueno...- Comenzó George, mirando el suelo. Se notaba que estaba incómodo.- Cuando supo que habíamos conseguido hacer el hechizo, quiso que lo intentáramos con él.  
  
- ¿Pero?- Dijo Harry.  
  
- Pero no apareció ningún animal. Solo una luz blanca.- Respondió Fred.  
  
- Nos pareció extraño. Pensábamos que nos había salido mal. Pero lo intentamos varias veces y dio el mismo resultado.- Dijo George.- Consultamos el libro, para ver si decía algo al respecto. Y si salió algo.  
  
- Decía que...- Fred tomó aire.- Si aparecía una luz blanca era porque el sujeto en cuestión, no podría transformarse en animago.  
  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó Harry, incrédulo.  
  
- Ron no será animago. Significaba que la persona no compatibilizaría su energía y magia con el hechizo que se requería. - Respondió George.- Ron se lo tomó muy mal. No ha salido de su habitación en todo el día.  
  
Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos hasta que oyeron que alguien les hablaba.  
  
- ¡Harry, Remus vino a buscarte!.- Gritó desde el piso inferior Molly.  
  
- Bueno, nos vemos.- Dijo Harry.- Saluden a Ron y a Ginny de mi parte.  
  
- Seguro.- Dijo Fred, sonriendo.  
  
Harry bajó las escaleras. Remus lo esperaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.  
  
- Vamos Harry, en la casa hay alguien que quiere verte.  
  
- ¿Hay visitas?- Preguntó Harry.- ¿Es el profesor Dumbledore?  
  
- No seas impaciente, ya verás.- Dijo, con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior.  
  
Remus le puso una mano en el hombro y ambos salieron de la casa.  
  
- Nos vemos señora Weasley.- Dijo Harry.  
  
- Hasta luego Harry.- Respondió ella.  
  
- Gracias Molly ¿Por qué no van algún día a cenar? Sería un placer tenerlos en casa.- Dijo Remus, mientras comenzaban a caminar de vuelta a casa.  
  
- Seguro.- Respondió ella.  
  
Remus asintió y siguieron caminando.  
  
El pequeño viaje entre las dos casa resultó ser silencioso y tranquilo. Remus pensaba en sus cosas mientras Harry alegremente tarareaba una canción. No sabía el porqué, pero se encontraba muy feliz.  
  
Al llegar a casa Harry inmediatamente se dirigió a la sala de estar.  
  
- Remus aquí no hay nadie.- Dijo, al ver que se encontraba vacía.  
  
- ¿Y para que voy a estar allí?- Dijo una voz, muy conocida para Harry.  
  
Se dio vuelta y lo que vio casi hizo que se desmayara.  
  
-¡Sirius!- Gritó.  
  
Sirius se encontraba atrás de él, junto a Remus. Se veía algo cansado pero sonreía , mientras veía la reacción de Harry.  
  
- ¿Ya no me llamas papá?- Preguntó a modo de broma.  
  
Harry no le contestó. En vez de eso, corrió la poca distancia que había entre ellos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sirius respondió el abrazo.  
  
- Te extrañe niño.- Dijo. Su voz sonaba algo ronca. Seguramente por que no la había ocupado en varios días.  
  
- Yo también.- Respondió Harry, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sirius.- Yo también.  
  
- - -  
  
N/A: ¡hola de nuevo! X3  
  
Debo confesar que este capítulo no me gustó en lo absoluto. Aburrido, corto...estoy en un proceso horroroso de bloqueo. T_T  
  
En fin, lamento haberme tardado tanto. Pero además estoy comenzando otro fic. Continuaré este, si a alguien le preocupa eso ^_^  
  
Así que por favor envíen un review, para recordarme que leen esto. Me haría muy feliz ^^U  
  
No importa que diga, criticas, abucheos o felicitaciones. Con saber que han leído hasta aquí me alegro ^o^  
  
Sin más que decir, me despido x3 


	22. Cuando se deja la madurez de lado

Hola ^^  
  
¡___¡ no puedo creer...me llegaron muchos reviews, soy tan feliz ^^...  
  
Bunny1986: gracias ^^...¿te gustó lo del mapa? Eso pasó gracias a Stiby, que me dio la idea de ocuparlo ^^U  
  
Diana- Lily- Potter : pues, respeto tu opinión con respecto a eso, se que a muchos les gusta más James como padre...pero...esto es un Universo Alternativo, todo lo imposible pasa x3  
  
Zala Black : ¿yo, mala? Nah, soy una santa xD...bueno...si, pobre Ron ^^U. Su amistad crecerá cuando los gemelos vayan a Hogwarts, y claro que conocerán a Hermione, aunque no te diré nada más...pues ya estoy pensando en eso ^.^  
  
Rosemary Black: *Myung se sonroja *...no es para tanto ^//^U...pero gracias...y bueno, sobre tu fic ya lo leí y te deje un review con la respuesta x3  
  
Pekenyita : gracias por leer hasta aquí y pues, no te preocupes por no dejar un review en el capítulo anterior...se entiende que no tengas tiempo...yo a veces no tengo tiempo para escribir el fic ^^U estamos a mano...  
  
Stiby: espero que no empeore, solo que mejore , ese es mi fin al escribirlo x3 pues...trataré de escribirte algo más en la respuesta, es que no soy buena respondiendo reviews ^^U , perdoname si me lo dijiste y se me olvidó, pero...de que país eres? ^^UUU  
  
Yo también espero terminarlo, no me gustaría dejarlo hasta la mitad, no después del apoyo que me han dado. Además, encuentro que será un verdadero desafío cuando Harry entre a Hogwarts, ver que cosas sucederán cada año...aunque creo que lo haré máximo hasta cuarto...si no se va a extender demasiado y la gente se terminará aburriendo x3...te puedo dar un pequeño spoiler? Espero que no le moleste a nadie que aparezca el velo...no diré cuando ni como, ni nada más...x3*risa maligna*  
  
AryBlack : ¡cierto! Me has descubierto, me cuesta demasiado que hable como niño...acaso seré yo la madura? No, no es el caso xD(soy muuuuy inmadura y me encanta serlo xD)...pues hago lo posible...trataré que se comporte como tal, créeme que me esfuerzo mucho, espero que logre algo...aunque...puedo decir que en parte tuvo que empezar a madurar con los Dursley, y que al ser tratado como un niño con Sirius y Remus, comenzó a comportarse como tal...xD no es una excusa muy buena...¿verdad? pero si no te sirve a ti...al menos me sirve a mi xD...y pues...dile Padfoot al perro para librarte de sospechas, quien sabe...cerca de mi casa está el gemelo perdido de él x3  
  
Norm: pues...se que lo leerás hasta el final y me alegro ^^...y hablando de promesas...como quieres que cumpla la mía si no has puesto capítulo alguno en mucho tiempo?...T__________T pero esperaré...  
  
Alesauria: gracias por leer mi fic y por el apoyo. Haré lo posible por terminar esta historia ^^... la terminaré, sea como sea x3 si no sería injusto tanto para los que a leen como para mí ^^  
  
Con tantos reviews, ahora no puedo quejarme(soy quejona, lo asumí hace mucho tiempo xD), trataré de hacer un buen capítulo para no defraudarlos.  
  
Y por cierto...el otro día estaba leyendo uno de los libros...y me di cuenta que había cometido un error...Fudge se convierte en Ministro cuando Harry está en primer año ^o^U  
  
Pero ahora ya no importa, el error ya está -___-  
  
Y...T_______T no se que me pasa, ando con falta de inspiración...si alguien ve a mi Muso, que me avise TT  
  
¡¡Otra vez gracias por el apoyo!! ^_^  
  
- - -  
  
Remus los miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Harry recuperaba su alegría. Sabía que esos últimos días había mejorado en forma considerable, pero había algo que parecía dormido en él, no era la misma felicidad diaria, sus ojos miraban alrededor sin luz, apagados, sin alegría. Y ahora, viendo el rostro de Harry notó el cambio. Sus ojos verdes, comenzaron a brillar otra vez. Y esperaba que se mantuvieran así.  
  
Harry se separó un poco de Sirius para poder hablarle mejor. Aunque pronto notó que había perdido el habla, por mucho que tratase de hablar, las palabras no salían de su boca. Y es que las emociones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos eran tan fuertes que le impedían formar una palabra, o sonido. Solo pudo mirar con una inmensa sonrisa a su padre, que lo miraba sonriente.  
  
- Harry.- Dijo Remus, después de unos minutos de silencio.- Hoy vino la señora Pomfrey, junto con Severus, con la cura.  
  
Harry pareció reaccionar.  
  
- ¿Ya habían pasado tres semanas? No me di cuenta.- Dijo, mientras seguía junto a Sirius.  
  
- Te dejo solo unas semanas y ya te olvidas de mí.- Dijo Sirius, aparentando estar dolido.- Cuando entres a Hogwarts ni te acordarás de tu pobre y viejo padre.  
  
- Perdón, pero ¿el egocéntrico Sirius Black acaba de decir que es viejo? ¿Mis oídos acaso me engañaron?- Preguntó Remus, mirando burlonamente a Sirius.  
  
- No señor Lupin, sus oídos están bien. Y yo estoy viejo, si me comparan con Harry. Yo en el fondo tengo alma de niño.- Respondió Sirius.  
  
- De eso no hay duda Padfoot.- Comentó Remus, sonriendo.  
  
Sirius sonrió también. Se sentía agotado, pero la alegría que sentía en esos momentos lo mantenía en pie, con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ese fuese el mejor día de su vida.  
  
Y en parte era así. Durante años tuvo que ocultarle la verdad a Harry y a Remus, y ahora que lo sabían se había sacado un gran peso de encima. Era como si este fuera el primer día de su vida en familia, con la verdad ya contada, sin tener que esconder nada.  
  
- Padfoot, te veo de buen humor.- Comentó Remus, mientras iba a la cocina.- ¿Tú y Harry podrían ir a comprar al supermercado? Creo que hoy es un buen día para invitar a los Weasley a cenar...  
  
* * *  
  
Si bien Harry había ido anteriormente a un supermercado no dejó de sorprenderse. La última vez había sido años atrás, con sus tíos. Desde que vivía con Sirius y Remus no había ido a uno, ya que este último era el que se encargaba de ir a comprar.  
  
Era un supermercado que se ubicaba en el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, el que se encontraba más cercano a ellos. A simple vista era completamente muggle, con verduras y frutas, y diversas variedades de carnes y de comidas preparadas. Pero Sirius ( y Harry desde ese día) lo conocía mejor. Era solo cuestión de dirigirse hacia la parte que supuestamente era una bodega abandonada del local. Ahí, solo debían hablar con un hombre de apariencia huraña, y preguntar por lo que necesitaban. En ese pueblo y sus alrededores habían gran cantidad de familias magas.  
  
Aquella vez, sin embargo, no fue necesario dirigirse hacia ese lugar, ya que sólo iban a comprar comida para la cena de esa noche, por lo que Harry no llegó a conocerlo.  
  
Compraron muchas cosas, de las cuales varias serían miradas con Remus con gran interés. Sirius quería mimar a Harry, por lo que compró varias barras de chocolate y algunos caramelos.  
  
Cuando hubieron terminado de llenar su carro, se dirigieron hacia las cajas. Se pusieron en una en la que había frente a ellos un hombre de avanzada edad con una niña de unos seis o siete años. El viejo tenía cortos cabellos de color blanco, que brillaban por las luces artificiales del lugar. Su rostro se veía severo e impasible, pero sus ojos color nuez brillaban de la misma forma en que lo hacían los ojos de Dumbledore. La niña, tenía el cabello largo y de color castaño atado en un moño bastante improvisado. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los del anciano y brillaban también pero de distinta manera.  
  
- Abuelo ¿Podríamos ir a la librería a comprar algún libro?- Preguntó ella.  
  
- Te compré uno hace tres días.- Respondió cariñosamente el abuelo- ¿Te lo has terminado ya?  
  
La niña asintió vigorosamente. Su abuelo sonrió afectuosamente mientras acariciaba una mejilla de su nieta.  
  
- Si que eres una niña asombrosa.- Comentó, mientras comenzaba a vaciar el carro.- Estás de vacaciones con nosotros, lejos de todo el ruido de la ciudad, y sigues estudiando.  
  
- ¡Pero si no es solo estudio abuelo!- exclamó la niña.- También leo otros libros...¡ y es que de verdad quiero leerme ese! Imagínate una historia sobre elfos, enanos, y otras razas de seres vivientes que se unen para destruir un anillo con un gran y terrible poder.- Se notaba que con cada palabra que decía su emoción se acrecentaba.  
  
- Está bien Hermione.- Dijo el hombre, sacando algunos billetes para pagar. Suspiró, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo. - Iremos a comprar ese libro.  
  
- ¡Si!- Gritó ella, dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.  
  
Harry rió un poco al verla así. Ella volteó a verlo, dándose cuenta por primera vez que había alguien detrás de ella y su abuelo.  
  
- Hola.- Dijo, mientras se sonrojaba un poco.- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger ¿Y el tuyo?  
  
- Harry James Black.- respondió él. Era la primera vez que decía su nombre completo, y realmente le agradó esa sensación. Al parecer Sirius también lo sintió, porque miró a Harry con orgullo y cariño.  
  
- Un gusto en conocerte Harry.- Dijo ella, mientras su abuelo tomaba las bolsas y saludaba a Sirius con un movimiento de cabeza, quien imitó el gesto.  
  
- Ojalá volvamos a vernos.- Respondió este mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas del carro y Hermione y su abuelo se marchaban.  
  
Sirius comenzó a sacar cosas del carro y notó que Harry sólo sacaba los dulces y chocolates. Rió un poco, con su risa que le caracterizaba, similar al ladrido de un perro.  
  
- Eh, Harry, sacando lo más importante primero ¿verdad?- Dijo.  
  
Harry lo miró confundido y luego observó las cosas que había sacado y comprendió, sonrojándose. Había sacado esas cosas primero, inconscientemente. Sonrió, mientras el rubor de sus mejillas comenzaba a desaparecer.  
  
Cuando hubieron salido del supermercado con lo que parecían cientos de bolsas, caminaron hasta un callejón cercano. Allí, Sirius achicó as bolsas hasta que pudo guardárselas en sus bolsillos. Y es que a pesar de que Ottery St. Catchpole era un pueblo que quedaba a poca distancia de su casa, él era lo suficientemente perezoso como para no ir a pie.  
  
Había ocupado su vieja motocicleta para ir, la cual le había devuelto Hagrid hacía un par de meses. Mientras que Molly no se enterase de que había viajado en ella con Harry, Sirius podía sentirse tranquilo de utilizarla. La moto la había dejado en ese mismo callejón, para que las cosas fueran más simples.  
  
Harry se aferró a su padre, mientras este le colocaba un casco en su cabeza y encendía la motocicleta. El motor de esta sonó, como si fuera el sonido de un animal salvaje. Sirius se dejaba llevar. Sólo sentía el viento acariciar su rostro, mientras su pelo se revolvía completamente. Rápidamente salieron del pueblo y fue ahí cuando Sirius colocó el hechizo de invisibilidad de la moto y se elevó, a varios metros del suelo.  
  
Y ahora si era libre. El ataque del basilisco, el peligro que Voldemort quisiera matar a su hijo, todas esas cosas que lo angustiaban se habían quedado en tierra, dándole un respiro. Ahora solo sentía alegría y tranquilidad, mientras las manos de Harry se aferraban fuertemente a su chaqueta.  
  
Sirius se acordó de la época en que él, y los Merodeadores, iban al colegio. Cuando Peter aún era fiel a sus amigos, cuando James seguía vivo. Cuando él, Sirius, se elevaba en su escoba para olvidarse de los problemas que podían rondar su cabeza, que la mayoría de las veces tenían que ver con su familia. Tenía habilidad para el vuelo, por lo que había sido un miembro del equipo de quidditch. Esos eran tiempos de paz.  
  
Y ahora los recordaba. Aceleró aún más, mientras seguía elevándose. Las personas ya casi no se veían, eran pequeñas hormigas junto a pequeños cuadrados que eran casas y edificios. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en el momento de aminorar la velocidad y comenzar a aterrizar frente a su casa. Y esta creció al ver a Remus en la puerta, mirándolo con enojo fingido.  
  
Ayudó a Harry a bajarse de la moto, quien había dormido durante todo el viaje, y luego se bajó él.  
  
- ¡Moony, tanto tiempo!- exclamó, mientras entraba a la casa junto con Harry.  
  
- Sirius, eso no me hará olvidar que Harry estaba en la motocicleta contigo.- Respondió este, con una mueca en la cara.  
  
- Supongo que no le dirás a Molly ¿Verdad?- preguntó Sirius, mirándolo con inocencia.  
  
- Por esta vez no Padfoot, por esta vez no.- Dijo Remus.  
  
Sirius entonces fue hasta la cocina, y devolvió a su tamaño normal las bolsas, llenas de comida.  
  
-¿Padfoot?- Preguntó Moony, entrando a la cocina.  
  
- ¿Sí, Moony?- Dijo este.  
  
- ¿De por casualidad compraste chocolate?- Inquirió, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
  
- Tú y tu olfato.- Dijo, Sirius, riendo.  
  
* * *  
  
Durante toda la tarde estuvieron preparando la cena de esa noche. Remus, mientras ellos habían ido a comprar, habló con los Weasley, para que fueran esa noche a comer. Ellos se mostraron agradecidos y Molly quiso llevar algo pero Remus le dijo que no era necesario.  
  
La mesa lucía magnifica. Estaba llena de los mejores platos que Moony sabía preparar, y Sirius sabía de sobra que eran mejores que los que preparaban los elfos en Hogwarts. Las velas, blancas y delgadas, flotando sobre la mesa, iluminaban todo la habitación, y le daba un aspecto cálido y acogedor.  
  
Sirius y Harry se habían encargado de colocar los cubiertos simétricamente, sin ningún error. No podían hacer nada más, por lo cual quisieron hacerlo perfectamente.  
  
Después de haber colocado todo en su respectivo lugar, se fueron a arreglar. Querían que esto fuera perfecto, desde cada punto de vista. Harry, fue el primero en estar listo. Traía una túnica azul oscuro, simple y sin bordado alguno, pero muy elegante. Su pelo había conseguido peinarse algo y sonrió. Un mes atrás, el jamás habría logrado eso.  
  
Remus pronto lo acompañó en la sala de estar. Traía una túnica gris, que(como después le diría Molly) combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Su cabello se encontraba algo desordenado, dándole una apariencia más casual.  
  
Se sentaron a esperar a Sirius. Sabían de sobra que se tardaría bastante.  
  
- Ojalá baje antes de que lleguen los Weasley.- Dijo Harry.  
  
- O Dumbledore y McGonagall.- Agregó Remus. Harry lo miró extrañado.- También los invité. Me pareció lo correcto, ya que ellos ayudaron bastante en la fabricación de la cura para Sirius.  
  
Harry asintió. No sabía que habían hecho, pero si es que ayudaron a su padre el estaba feliz de recibirlos.  
  
En esos momentos Sirius bajó. Harry alzó ambas cejas, mientras que Remus hizo una mueca burlona.  
  
- ¿A quien tratarás de conquistar Padfoot? Molly es casada y McGonagall no creo que se sienta atraída por uno de sus ex alumnos. Y supongo que por nada del mundo habrás pensado en una niña de seis años ¿verdad?  
  
Sirius no se había colocado una túnica. En vez de eso, traía una camisa color azul, con unos pantalones negros, lo cual hacía perfectamente juego con su pelo y sus ojos. Cuando escuchó el comentario de Remus, le sacó la lengua.  
  
- Los lobitos no deberían sentir envidia.- Dijo.- Además no trato de impresionar a nadie. Yo soy impresionante. Siempre.  
  
- ¿Tan egocéntrico como siempre Black?- Dijo Remus, poniéndose de pie.  
  
- Puedes apostarlo Lupin.- Respondió este, parado frente a Remus, con una expresión arrogante en el rostro.  
  
En esos momentos tocaron la puerta.  
  
- Deben ser los Weasley.- Dijo Harry.  
  
- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sirius.- Creí que Dumbledore y McGonagall también venían.  
  
- Sí.- Respondió Remus.- Pero ellos llegarán por medio de la Red Flu.  
  
-Buen punto.- Dijo Sirius, acercándose hacia la puerta para abrirla.  
  
Pero Sirius se quedó de piedra al ver quien era.  
  
- Snape.- Siseó.  
  
Severus Snape, no había cambiado desde el día en que Harry lo conoció. Seguía teniendo esa mirada de odio, lanzada especialmente hacia Sirius. Seguía con aquel cabello grasiento y negro, del mismo color que sus ojos, y sus túnicas. Seguía teniendo la misma piel cetrina que hacía dos años. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre, en cada pequeño detalle, nada había cambiado. Nada en lo absoluto. Entonces ¿por qué Severus Snape se acercaría siquiera a la casa de Sirius Black?  
  
- Gusto en verte Black.- Contestó irónicamente Severus.- Pero no vine a visitarte a ti. Vine a ver a Lupin.  
  
- ¿A mi, Severus?- Preguntó, sorprendido.  
  
- Sí. Te quería informar que se ha desarrollado una poción que te sería útil. Llamada la poción Matalobos. Con ella, durante tus transformaciones mantendrás tu mente humana. El profesor Dumbledore, me dijo que te la preparara- hizo una mueca. Él no se acostumbraba a ayudar, menos a una persona que odiaba desde su niñez. Es maldito viejo lo había dado ordenes. Si no fuera porque el trabajaba en Hogwarts le hubiera dicho que se metiera la poción en donde mejor le pareciera. Además resultó ser un poción sumamente compleja, por lo cual fue todo un reto prepararla.  
  
Remus se había quedado completamente paralizado. Si Snape había conseguido hacer esa poción correctamente...significaba que la mitad de sus problemas en las noches de luna llena estaban resueltos. Sería capaz de soportar el dolor de esas noches, si es que lograba mantener su mente.  
  
Snape, sin pedir permiso, entró a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí, hizo aparecer un caldero, que contenía un liquido humeante.  
  
- Debes tomártela desde una semana antes de luna llena.- Dijo, mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo.- Se que eres un desastre para pociones- Remus se sonrojó y Sirius apretó disimuladamente los puños.- Por eso le dejaré estas instrucciones a Black. Se que eres bastante decente en esta materia así que supongo que sabrás leerlas y llevarlas a cabo.- Le entregó el papel a Sirius y sin decir nada más desapareció.  
  
- ¿Crees que esto sea seguro?- Preguntó Sirius, observando el contenido del caldero. Harry lo imitó, aunque no sabía que tenía que ver Sirius para saber si era un veneno. No es que le fuera a salir la palabra "veneno" escrita en la superficie como para averiguarlo tan fácil.  
  
- Haré el intento Sirius, aunque desconfíes de Snape.- Dijo Remus, con una sonrisa en sus labios.- si es que es veneno...bueno...para algo esta San Mungo...  
  
Sirius miro desconfiado el caldero pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Moony merecía que sus transformaciones fueran lo más simple que pudieran ser, y el hecho de que mantuviera su mente ayudaba. Finalmente suspiró, rindiéndose. No lo haría cambiar de opinión si es que realmente quería probar esa cosa.  
  
Remus mientras Sirius pensaba en ese dilema, se había servido una copa del liquido. Llevó la copa a su boca y bebió todo su contenido.  
  
- ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!  
  
- ¡Remus!- Gritó asustado Sirius, acercándose a su amigo, que había caído de rodillas al suelo.  
  
Este comenzó a toser, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.  
  
- ¡Dios, esa cosa es demasiado amarga! ¿Acaso no admite azúcar? - Exclamó, secándose las lágrimas que le habían salido al atorarse.  
  
Sirius lo miró por un momento, aturdido, y luego lo golpeó en la cabeza.  
  
- ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así Lupin!- Gritó, mitad molesto- mitad riendo.  
  
- ¡Y tu no me golpees Black!- Respondió este, parándose.  
  
- Veo que Harry los ha cuidado bien- Comentó una voz desde la puerta.  
  
Los tres se dieron vuelta y vieron a Dumbledore y a McGonagall, mirando la escena. El hombre sonreía, mientras ella los miraba con actitud reprochadora. Aunque sus ojos llenos de risa la delataban por completo.  
  
- ¡Profesora McGonagall, Albus!- Dijo Remus, sonrojándose levemente.  
  
- Remus Lupin, ya no soy tu profesora para que me trates como tal.- Respondió ella, con una leve sonrisa.  
  
Este, aún algo incómodo, asintió. Sirius, en cambio sonrió aún más.  
  
- ¡Minerva!- Exclamó, estrechando la mano de McGonagall.- Hace tiempo no te veía.  
  
- Usted no señor Black.- Dijo tranquilamente McGonagall. Sirius paró en seco, confundido.- Usted debe tratarme con respeto. Para que aprenda. Nunca lo hizo, es hora de que comience.  
  
- Pero Minerva.- Continuó Sirius, sonriendo encantadoramente .- ¿Cómo me dices eso? Haces que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos.  
  
Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Sirius había tratado siempre a McGonagall así, y el licántropo siempre se preguntó cómo era posible que Sirius jamás ganase una detención. El punto débil de su profesora de Transformaciones, era que Sirius siempre la hacía sonreír, por muy terribles (y/o aburridas)que fueran sus travesuras.  
  
Antes de que Remus pudiera perderse entre lo recuerdos de su mente, alguien tocó a la puerta.  
  
Harry corrió a abrir la puerta, para darle la bienvenida a una sonriente familia Weasley, con su pelo color pelirrojo, oscurecido por el atardecer. Los primeros en entrar fueron los gemelos, que pararon en seco al ver a Dumbledore y a la que sería su futura profesora.  
  
Todos traían sus mejores túnicas, ya que Remus les había explicado que era una celebración y que quería que todo fuese lo mejor.  
  
Harry sonrió al ver a los gemelos, mirándose con ese brillo que siempre tenían antes de hacer una travesura. Fred traía una túnica verde, mientras que George una roja. Su amigo suponía que era para que fuera fácil distinguirlos. Ron entró después de ellos, mientras una cohibida Ginny estaba tras él. Por último entraron Molly y Arthur Weasley, este abrazando a su esposa.  
  
Después de que todos se saludaran apropiadamente(Harry vio que mientras Dumbledore saludaba a Ginny, Fred colocaba algo en el bolsillo de la túnica del anciano)  
  
- Ya que estamos todos reunidos, les propongo que pasemos a la mesa.- Dijo Remus, sonriendo cortésmente.  
  
* * *  
  
La comida estaba deliciosa. Los platos preparados por Remus eran una delicia y recibió una felicitación de Arthur, que miró de reojo a su esposa, que no parecía molesta que estuviera hablando de la buena cocina de Remus, olvidando la de ella.  
  
Sin embargo Harry sabía que una comida en la que estuvieran Fred y George no podía acabar tan perfecta. Y no se equivocaba. Mientras comían el postre algo sonó en el bolsillo de Dumbledore que abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio que de su bolsillo salía volando una bengala que terminó por caer encima del trozo de pastel de McGonagall, que se encontraba a dos asientos del profesor.  
  
Un silencio reinó en la mesa cuando la cara de Minerva se llenó de pastel, pero se rompió pronto cuando los gemelos, seguidos por Dumbledore, comenzaron a reír. Molly, no necesitó pensarlo dos veces.  
  
- ¡Fred, George!- Gritó, enojada.  
  
Estos dos quedaron en silencio, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, mientras que Dumbledore seguía riendo jovialmente. McGonagall, sonrojada(por la ira y la vergüenza), tomó un trozo de pastel y se lo tiró al director, quien inmediatamente dejó de reírse.  
  
Los demás miraban atónitos la escena. Jamás(y remarquen esa palabra) habían visto a Minerva McGonagall, hacer algo considerado infantil, mucho menos en el profesor Dumbledore, a quien siempre reprochaba por actos de inmadurez.  
  
McGonagall sonrió levemente, mientras pensaba que de vez en cuando una cana al aire era necesaria. Pero tampoco fue por mucho por que Albus Dumbledore, el mago más respetado de esos años, tomó un pedazo de pastel y se lo lanzó. Ella alcanzó a esquivarlo, pero Arthur Weasley, que estaba a su lado, no.  
  
Pronto, el comedor se vio envuelto en una terrible guerra de comida, con pedazos de pastel volando hacia todas direcciones. Y es que con dos merodeadores, más sus probables seguidores, eso parecía realmente un campo de batalla. Molly miraba todo esto con furia contenida, pero cedió cuando a ella le llegó crema a su rojizo pelo.  
  
Después de diez minutos, finalizó la guerra, ya que el armamento(el pastel), se había acabado, a menos que contaran todas las sobras que habían en las paredes, el suelo, y en ellos mismos.  
  
Con un movimiento de varita, McGonagall limpió todo el desastre, mientras jugueteaba una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
- Después de este, mmm...ameno juego, creo que es hora de que yo y Minerva nos retiremos.- Dijo Dumbledore, parándose.  
  
- Sí, nosotros también deberíamos irnos Arthur. Después de todo, tu mañana tienes trabajo y los niños deben dormir.- Dijo Molly.  
  
Dumbledore y McGonagall, se despidieron de ellos y con un "plop!", desaparecieron. Y luego los Weasley, uno a uno, salieron de la casa, para dirigirse a la suya, no sin antes decirles que algún día deberían ir a comer con ellos.  
  
Remus, Sirius y Harry se sentaron en un sillón, junto a la chimenea encendida de la sala de estar, y ahí mismo, se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa, pensando que ese había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.  
  
* * *  
  
Esta es la maravillosa nota de autor, que se encuentra al final del capítulo x3  
  
¡El próximo capítulo será Halloween! Ya que si sacamos cálculos están cercanos a esa fecha ^_^  
  
Aún no sé que haré, así que si dan sugerencias en los reviews estaré agradecida x3  
  
E insisto...si alguien sabe como hacer las cursivas y negritas ¡por favor se apiade de mí y me diga cómo! XD  
  
Myung Black  
  
*Miembro de la Orden Siriusana x3*  
  
PS: oigan...es cierto lo que mis oídos han escuchado? Que el 21 sale Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix en español?????? O_O esos son los rumores...  
  
(esto es sólo para chilenos) Estará a $12.500!!!!!! o_O  
  
(por mi parte preparo una demanda a cierta librería por vender el libro en inglés a $30.000...si alguien me apoya, diga yo! _) 


	23. Ataque

Soy una desgraciada...dejé abandonado esto TT  
  
Bueno, las excusas no sirven de mucho, pero es que estaba tan desanimada...además a pesar de tener una idea para seguir las palabras no salían...  
  
Amazona Verde: Harry cuando entre a Hogwarts...pues pasaran algunas cosas que harán recordar los libros aunque con varias diferencias x3  
  
Inés: ya salió el quinto libro...hace mucho...hace cuanto que no actualizaba?oO  
  
Anónimo: xD  
  
Stiby: ¿te pareció graciosa la guerra de tarta? Pues personalmente opino que no soy de las autoras que hacen comedia, por algo hago drama x3...bueno, Sirius se arregló simplemente porque es Sirius x3 Sí, planeo hacerlo hasta su tercer año, no sé si continúe desde ahí, pero es que en ese año pasarán tantas cosas que después no sabré que hacer...y hablando de colegios...estoy de vacaciones de invierno(se reprende así misma por no escribir hace tanto...)Espero escribir más seguido ahora TT Y sobre lo de que se mandan muchas veces, no importa xD Debe ser un error de fanfiction x3  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter: haré lo posible por terminarlo, son sus reviews los que me animan a seguir, ¡gracias! X3 Y sí, los mercados hispanos se aprovecharon de los pobres inocentes de los fans, el libro en español en Chile cuesta alrededor de la mitad TT Y sobre lo de Hermione, si, es una buena idea, si es que logro conectarla con algo ten por seguro que la pondré   
  
Dedico este capítulo a todos los que se acuerden de este fic, a pesar de que no escribí en muchos meses x3  
  
- - -  
  
Los días avanzaron con una asombrosa rapidez y llegó un día bastante peculiar en la casa Black: Halloween. Y no sólo era por el hecho de que era el día de brujas, una de las fechas principales en el mundo mágico. Si no también porque se conmemoraban seis años de la muerte de los Potter..._bueno_...de James Potter y Lily Black. Mientras toda Inglaterra celebraba en grande el día en que el Señor Tenebroso fue derrocado, el ánimo de Sirius _Padfoot _Black, caía en picado.  
  
Si bien, trataba de sonreír, su boca se curvaba en una extraña mueca de dolor. Al darse cuenta de esa mueca, decidió evitar las miradas de Remus y Harry, mientras entre los tres decoraban la casa con calabazas, y azules velas que iluminaban los pasillos con un toque tétrico. En el fondo era solo para que ese día pasara rápido, ya que a Harry se le estaba haciendo tan desagradable como lo era para Remus y Sirius, en especial este último.  
  
Eran las cinco de la tarde y las luces anaranjadas del atardecer recorrían toda la estancia, mientras un viento mecía los árboles del bosque cercano, dándole un aspecto siniestro y tenebroso. Los tres estaban en la sala de estar, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Remus, tenía un libro abierto en sus manos y parecía estar leyendo, pero si uno lo miraba con más detenimiento, notaría que no había cambiado de página en ningún momento. Sirius por su parte no hacía ya nada por ocultar su humor. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, pero no con la alegría que normalmente lo embargaba si no con una mucha tristeza. Y Harry observaba la escena, ajeno a todo. Su madre había muerto ese día, al igual que su padrino, sin embargo, el jamás logro conocerlos, sus recuerdos de esa época eran muy vagos y borrosos. Aunque tratara, no podía sentir pena alguna.  
  
- Abuelo, vamos, sigamos un poco más.- Dijo Hermione Granger, una niña muy inteligente para su edad, con el cabello enmarañado atado en una coleta. Esa noche de brujas había decidido disfrazarse de elfa, según el libro que ya se había leído. Dudaba que fuera tan linda como una de ellas, pero la agradaba la idea de parecerse en algo a ellas.  
  
–Pero cariño- repuso el abuelo- no nos quedan más casas en las cuales pedir dulces. Además si tus padres se enteran que comiste muchos dulces, me quemarán vivo.  
  
- Abuelo yo veo una casa a la cual no hemos ido.- respondió ella, señalando una gran casa blanca cercana a un bosque.  
  
Así pues, suspirando resignado, siguió a la pequeña a esa casa, que le provocó una extraña sensación.  
  
Hermione tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente que alguien le abriera la puerta. Cuando alguien la abrió inmediatamente quiso decir algo, pero quedó muda al ver quien era el que había abierto.  
  
- ¡Abuelo, es el niño que vimos el otro día en el supermercado, Harry!  
  
El niño la miraba sorprendido, y ella no entendía porqué. El abuelo de Hermione se detuvo junto a ella y observó detenidamente al niño, que lo miraba a su vez en silencio, apoyado en la puerta. El hombre mayor, detuvo sus ojos al ver la cicatriz en la frente del niño.  
  
- ¡Oh por dios!- exclamó al cabo de un rato.- _Harry Potter...  
  
_Harry se sonrojó e iba a decir algo cuando apareció un hombre joven junto a él, que Hermione reconoció como el padre de Harry. Los miró entre sorprendido y curioso y luego miró a su hijo, quien asintió, comprendiendo algo que ninguno de los dos visitantes entendieron.  
  
– Pasen por favor...- dijo Sirius, permitiéndoles entrar.  
  
Hermione miró a su abuelo quien asintió, aceptando la invitación. Entró a la casa tímidamente, mirando los cuadros de las paredes con cierto interés. Por alguna razón se veían llenos de vida.  
  
Harry y su padre los invitaron a pasar a la sala de estar, en donde se sentaron cómodamente en un sillón. Un silencio tenso llenó la habitación hasta que fue interrumpido por un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises, que acababa de entrar a la sala, con una bandeja con tazas de té y algunos dulces.  
  
– Buenas tardes señor, señorita.- Hermione respondió con un suave "buenas tardes".- Supongo que primero sería conveniente hacer las presentaciones. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, el de mi amigo es Sirius Black- el anciano lo miró sorprendido- Y el de su hijo es Harry, como supongo ya sabrán.  
  
- Pues mi nombre es Robert Granger, y el de mi nieta es Hermione. Y perdonen mi sorpresa, pero no he podido evitarlo, en estos últimos minutos he recibido muchas noticias del mundo que abandoné hace más de siete años...  
  
– O sea, usted es un mago.- Dijo Remus.  
  
– No, soy un _squib_.- Respondió Robert.- Verá, durante muchas generaciones mi familia fue de magos, pero hace unos dos siglos atrás casi todos han resultado no poseer nada de magia. Yo conseguí aprender algunos hechizos simples, pero mi magia no alcanzó para aprender más. Por eso me costó divisar esta casa, supongo que la tendrán bajo un hechizo.- Sirius asintió.- Mi nieta Hermione la vio enseguida, quizá ella si sea bruja...  
  
Hermione miró a su abuelo con sus ojos castaños, abiertos completamente por la sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Qué...qué cosa abuelo? ¿Yo... una bruja?- Balbuceó.  
  
Sirius la observó detenidamente y luego miró a Remus, quien asintió.  
  
– Hay una gran cantidad de magia alrededor de la pequeña, señor Robert. Podemos asegurar que ella sí es bruja.- Dijo el licántropo.  
  
Robert sonrió abiertamente, mientras miraba a su nieta con orgullo. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Bruja? ¿Ella? ¡Realmente la magia existía!  
  
Media hora después Robert y Hermione Granger abandonaron la casa de los Black, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Los tres habitantes de la casa explicaron las noticias al squib y enseñaron algunas otras a la bruja, quien seguramente sería compañera de Harry en Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius después de haberse despedido de aquella sorpresiva visita se dejó caer en el sillón, suspirando profundamente.  
  
Remus había decidido ir a dormir temprano, por lo cual Harry había quedado a solas con su padre.  
  
– Papá...  
  
Sirius volteó la cabeza para ver a Harry sentado a su lado, mirando el suelo con algo de nerviosismo.  
  
– Dime Harry.  
  
– ¿No puedes sonreír hoy? ¿Aunque sea una vez?  
  
Esta pregunta/petición tomó a Sirius desprevenido ¿Sonreír? Había intentado tantas veces sonreír ese día, sin lograrlo, y sin embargo, cuando vio a su hijo junto a él, diciendo esas palabras, notó como algo dentro de él había cambiado.  
  
James ya no estaba ahí. Su hermano había muerto protegiendo a su familia, protegiendo el destino del mundo mágico. Lily...su querida Lily sacrificó su vida por su hijo, todo su amor quedó en él, en Harry. Y Sirius vio a su hijo, y recordó el cariño que Lily le tenía y lo mucho que ellos dos querían a su hijo. Cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos siguió observando a Harry, y logró ver a James, su amigo, valiente Gryffindor que sacrificó todo por sus creencias y por su ideal de que la guerra acabaría pronto. Harry representaba todo aquello, y se dio cuenta que a pesar de haber perdido a dos personas queridas, no había logrado perder lo importante de ellas. Todo residía en su hijo.  
  
Sonrió. Fue una sonrisa real, ingenua, cálida. Una sonrisa que hacía mucho no había sido igual y que ahora posaba en sus labios con nostalgia. Abrazó a Harry quien se sintió aliviado al verlo sonreír– Gracias...  
  
Un ruido los interrumpió. Al levantar los ojos vieron a por lo menos 10 personas, encapuchadas, con su rostros ocultos por máscaras aterradoras. Mortífagos.  
  
– Enternecedor, realmente tierna escena- Dijo uno de ellos, bajo la máscara. Su voz era la de una mujer, y era fría y cruel.- Supongo que no te importará que nos reunamos a este momento tan familiar...¿verdad primito?  
  
- _Bellatrix_...- Murmuró Sirius.- ¿Cómo has escapado de Azkaban?  
  
La mujer que había hablado se bajó la capucha y se sacó la máscara revelando el rostro de una mujer que debió ser muy hermosa, pero que había perdido su hermosura rápidamente, como si hubieran sido despojada de ella en tan sólo un segundo.  
  
– Buena pregunta. Nuestro Señor ha decidido que ya era hora de haer unos cauntos cambios en Azkaban y reunirnos para que el volviera a recuperar su cuerpo y volver más grandioso y terrible que nunca. Y para eso es necesario que nos llevemos a tu protegido. Nos llevamos a Potter.  
  
Antes de que Sirius pudiera hacer algo uno de los mortífagos había tomado a Harry por el cuello y había desaparecido enseguida. Fue entonces cuando una pelea desigual comenzó, entre los nueve restantes y el animago, que se hallaba furioso.  
  
- ¡DONDE ESTÁ HARRY!- Bramó, mientras lanzaba un hechizo a un mortífago, dejándolo inconsciente.  
  
– Búscalo. Si te digo, sería menos divertido.- Respondió Bellatrix, riendo descaradamente.  
  
Sirius sentía como las venas palpitaban en su sien, como la sangre que corría por su cuerpo parecía arder, como sus manos temblaban por la ira y cómo de su varita salían chispas de fuego.  
  
Lanzó un hechizo que golpeó a cuatro mortífagos, que cayeron inmediatamente al suelo.  
  
- ¡A DONDE SE LO LLEVARON!  
  
- Deberías controlar tu carácter.- Dijo ella, con tono burlón.  
  
- ¡RESPONDEME!  
  
- ¿Acaso el pobre del pequeño Sirius quiere ver al pequeño Potty?- Dijo Bellatrix, hablando como se le habla a un niño. Sus palabras en ese tono hicieron que a Sirius le dieran náuseas.  
  
Sirius esta vez no le respondió a ella. Tan sólo murmuró unas palabras y un rayo verde golpeó en el pecho al mortífago más cercano a su prima. Este cayó inerte al suelo. Muerto.  
  
– Dímelo.- Siseó, amenazadoramente. Sus ojos azules, estaban fríos y oscuros. Era la mirada de un asesino.  
  
Bellatrix tembló un poco, pero mantuvo la compostura.  
  
– No.- Sonrió cruelmente y desapareció junto con los otros dos mortífagos que estaban ahí.  
  
En esos momentos se escucharon unos pasos rápidos por la escalera y vio como Remus entraba a la sala. Sus ropas estaban hechas harapos y estaba cubierto de sangre.  
  
– No pude ayudarte...- Susurró, antes de desmayarse.  
  
Sirius corrió hacia su amigo y lo tomó en brazos, para luego depositarlo en el sillón. Observó a los mortífagos del suelo y con un movimiento de su varita estos quedaron atados, por fuertes cuerdas mágicas.  
  
Caminó hasta donde yacía muerto aquel mortífago. Dudando, se agachó y le sacó la máscara.  
  
Ahogó un grito.  
  
**_Regulus Black._**  
  
Retrocedió, unos pasos, horrorizado.  
  
Sirius observó con terror la mueca del rostro de su hermano. Sus ojos azules se hallaban completamente abiertos y su mirada más que de miedo era de sorpresa. El cabello tan negro como el de su hermano caía por todo su rostro, dándole un aspecto desordenado. Si no fuera por esa expresión de su rostro...  
  
Había matado a su hermano, al que daba por muerto. Mató a alguien de su propia sangre, a alguien que había querido mucho, pero que había terminado odiando.  
  
Era un asesino.  
  
Movió su cabeza. No servía nada seguir ahí parado. Tenía que hacer algo para salvar a Harry.  
  
Se acercó a la chimenea y lanzó un puñado de polvos Flú, haciendo que las llamas se volvieran verdes. Introdujo su cabeza en el fuego y gritó:  
  
- ¡El Despacho de Dumbledore, Hogwarts!  
  
Sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas, mientras observaba el rápido pasar de cientos de chimeneas, hasta que se detuvo en una ,que daba a una habitación, cuyos muros se hallaban decorados por varios cuadros de los antiguos directores.  
  
El director lo miró con sus azules ojos, de manera curiosa. Había una taza de té a medio vaciar en la mesa frente a él y unos cuantos envoltorios de sorbete de limón, su dulce preferido.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo Sirius?  
  
Este se veía al borde de un colapso nervioso:  
  
- ¡Albus! ¡Rompieron la barrera protectora!¡Moony está inconsciente...! se...SE LLEVARON A HARRY.  
  
Dumbledore se levantó enseguida de su silla. El poder que irradiaba en esos momentos mostraba su autoridad e imponencia. Habló sereno, pero con un acelerado ritmo.  
  
- Quédate en casa mientras envío alguien para que cure a Remus. Mientras, trataré de averiguar sobre el paradero de Harry.  
  
Sirius estaba dispuesto a reclamar ¡Él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras su hijo estaba con los mortífagos! Dumbledore, sin embargo, adivinó sus pensamientos y le dijo:  
  
- No es tiempo para eso Sirius. Es muy importante que te quedes ahí. La vida de Harry depende de los movimientos que hagas, si te acercas a los mortífagos y a Voldemort es muy probable que lo asesinen. Necesitan la sangre de Gryffindor derramada ¡ no les ayudes más!  
  
La comunicación por la Red Flú se detuvo.  
  
Sirius se dirigió nuevamente a los Mortífagos y junto con el cadáver de su hermano, los hizo aparecer en la oficina de Dumbledore con un traslador, hecho improvisadamente con un zapato de uno de ellos.  
  
Se oyó un leve ruido, como el de una rama al ser pisada y pronto Moony se encontró solo en la sala de estar de su casa, aún inconsciente, sin saber que su amigo se dirigía a buscar a Harry a un lugar que había abandonado hace un par de años por su hijo y que había jurado no volver a pisar.  
  
Su juramento sin embargo se vio roto, y Sirius Black rápidamente se encontró en los alrededores de Azkaban. 


	24. Secuestros y Rescates I parte

Muchas gracias Diana- Lily- Potter y Stiby nn

Pues... ¡Eso! XD

En el próximo capítulo responderé mejor, pero tengo ganas de escribir xD

* * *

Remus abrió los ojos y enseguida se arrepintió de hacerlo. Su cabeza le dolía, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Y cuando salió de su inconciencia, encontró que todo era endemoniadamente blanco. Ahora la jaqueca era más fuerte. 

Estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Durante su estadía en el colegio había llegado a conocer muy bien el lugar y reconocía enseguida aquel techo y ese aroma a pociones.

No recordaba el porqué había llegado a ese lugar. Tenía una laguna en su mente, un borrón. Sabía de sobra que no era bueno lo que había sucedido, y que tenía que recordarlo al instante, porque era algo de mucha importancia.

Sentía como sus párpados se cerraban, mientras su cuerpo le imploraba el que volviera a dormir. Estaba a punto de lograrlo, cuando una imagen cruzó su mente.

Mortífagos.

Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, como impulsado por un resorte. Estaba leyendo cuando de pronto unos mortífagos aparecieron en su habitación y lo silenciaron, aturdiéndolo con decenas de cruciatus.

Había bajado con gran dificultad al primer piso y vio a Sirius parado junto a unos mortífagos en el suelo.

_Pero Harry no estaba ahí..._

Olvidándose de todo el dolor que sentía se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección a la oficina de Dumbledore.

**

* * *

**

Estaba a aproximadamente dos kilómetros de la isla donde se encontraba la prisión, pero ya sentía el frío que provocaban los dementores. La lluvia caía copiosamente sobre él, congelándolo hasta los huesos, pero a él no le importó. Lo mantenía completamente despierto y era necesario para lo que iba a hacer, que perfectamente se podría considerar como suicidio.

El bote que normalmente transportaba a las personas a la isla estaba completamente destrozado, hecho astillas. El mar se movía con tal violencia, que el pobre bote salió disparado directamente contra una roca.

Sirius no tenía tiempo para buscar otro bote, tenía que rescatar a Harry ya.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de mantener serenidad y la misma actitud que tuvo durante todos los años que estuvo en prisión. Cerró sus ojos y segundos después se hallaba transformado en un gran perro negro que nadaba desesperado contra corriente para llegar a una isla, en la que estaba lo que se consideraba la prisión más segura del mundo mago.

* * *

- ¿QUE ÉL QUÉ?- Gritó Remus, hecho un manojo de nervios.

- Me temo que así es Remus. Sirius fue a buscar a Harry, y por lo que creo, al primer lugar al que fue a buscar fue a Azkaban.

- Pero...¿Por qué ahí?- Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo, sintiendo como el dolor que por un momento dejó olvidado, volvía incrementado al 100 por ciento.

- Bueno, mientras enviaba a alguien a tu casa, en mi despacho aparecieron algunos mortífagos, que deduzco, Sirius inmovilizó. Pues bien, entre ellos estaban los que hace unos días, escaparon de la prisión, por el motín que ocurrió allí. Todos los presos quedaron fugitivos y los dementores ya no obedecen las órdenes del Ministerio.

_-¿_Están al servicio de Voldemort?

- Temo que sí. Pues, si estoy pensando como creo que Sirius lo hizo, debe haber pensado que el lugar más seguro para colocar el cuartel general de Voldemort era un lugar custodiado por las criaturas mas temidas y odiadas del mundo. 

- Debo ir enseguida hacia allá, no sólo Harry está en peligro, sino que también lo está Sirius.

- Remus, se que eres más sensato que Sirius, así que te imploro que tu me hagas caso. Quédate aquí. Estás malherido y débil, debes descansar.- Dumbledore miró a su fénix con ojos cansados.- Fawkes, busca al fénix de Harry, a Amateratsu y ambos búsquenlo. De estar en Azkaban... hagan lo que sea para que Sirius y él salgan de ahí con vida.  
  
Fawkes asintió y desapareció, dejando una pluma dorada en el suelo.  
  
Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y tomó la pluma.  
  
- La Orden del Fénix vuelve a ser necesaria al parecer...  
  
Miró su despacho, que se encontraba vacío. Suspiró.

- Y con urgencia.  
  
Miró un extraño reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y salió apresurado de su despacho.

* * *

Sus ojos aún no lograban acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Estaba aterrado, aquellos hombres con capuchas lo habían llevado hasta un lugar horrible. En esos momentos, Harry se hallaba atado de manos y pies, en una celda llena de lodo y suciedad.

Trató de no llorar. Lo había dejado de hacer en el momento en que sintió un frío extremo cerca de él y cuando escuchó las voces de James y su madre y la voz de su tío gritándole.

Sentía sus músculos agarrotados y tenía un profundo corte en su muñeca derecha. La mujer que lideraba el grupo que lo había raptado lo había encadenado. Al ser tan delgado el simplemente saco la mano del grillete. La mujer se enfureció y encogió los grilletes con magia, para luego forzar s Harry a colocar la mano adentro. Para mala suerte de Harry, había achicado uno de los dos más que el otro, haciendo que se enterrara en su piel.

Comenzó a sentir sueño. Sabía que era una mala idea dormir en esa situación, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba exhausto.

Estaba apunto de rendirse ante el cansancio, cuando se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo.

* * *

Sintió como sus patas tocaban arena. Enseguida se transformó, sabiendo que ese último tramo sería más fácil como ser humano que como perro. Casi se había ahogado mientras nadaba, pero por milagro se salvó. Ahora estaba frente a un edificio de fría piedra gris, rodeado de grandes rocas llenas de vegetación muerta. El olor a podredumbre que había ahí hacía que sus ojos estuvieran llorosos y que unas náuseas horribles le agobiaran. El frío lo estaba atacando como puñaladas, enterrándose en su piel. El hecho de que tuviera su ropa empapada sólo hacía que sintiera peor. Miró las rocas que tenía enfrente, amarró su varita nuevamente a su cinto, y comenzó a escalar aquellas peligrosas rocas.

Subió la primera sin mucha dificultad. Cuando estuvo arriba de ella se fijo en sus manos. Estaban llenas de rasguños. Las piedras de ahí eran agudas y bastante cortantes. Vio los treinta metros que le quedaban por subir y se angustió.  
  
Subiendo con energías renovadas por la angustia que sentía, se preguntó como estaría Harry.

* * *

- ¡Mierda!- Remus pateó con fuerza el pedazo de madera que tenía a sus pies. Aquel pequeño navío había sido destrozado por la fuerza del mar y ahora no tenía como llegar a la isla.

Sabía que Sirius debía haber ido nadando, sabía perfectamente que era capaz. En esos momentos Remus deseaba ser un animago.  
  
- Así también podría nadar.  
  
Observó una luz junto a un bosque y decidido se dirigió a ella, quizá encontraría algo que le fuera de ayuda.

* * *

- Así que el pequeño Potty está despierto... Me facilitas las cosas ¿sabías?.- La mujer, Bellatrix, cubierta por una simple túnica negra que resaltaba su delgadez- provocada por sus años en Azkaban- y con una mirada ambiciosa y llena de odio entró a la celda.  
  
Harry la miró con temor. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza.  
  
- ¿Me tienes miedo? Ya verás lo que es el miedo cuando te lleve frente a mi amo...- Rió fuertemente mientras que de un tirón le quitaba las esposas a Harry, provocándole nuevos cortes en sus ya heridas muñecas. Acto seguido lo apuntó con su varita.  
  
- ¡_Imperius_!  
  
Harry sintió que se encontraba en un lugar tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, un lugar de ensueño. Se sentía muy bien ahí, no sentía ni dolor ni miedo. Quería quedarse allí.  
  
_Sígueme-_ Le dijo una voz en el fondo de su cabeza.  
  
"¿Para qué?"  
  
_Tan sólo muévete._

"No, no quiero, estoy bien en este lugar"  
  
_Es una orden, muévete._

"No"  
  
_¡Que te muevas!_

- ¡No!

Esta vez las palabras salieron de la boca de Harry, mientras este sentía como volvía a la realidad, y un agudo dolor de cabeza comenzaba a atacarlo. Su cicatriz parecía quemar, y hacía que le salieran lágrimas de los ojos.  
  
A un metro de él estaba Bellatrix, con una mano en su brazo, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Lo miró con más odio aún y Harry sintió como se le ponían los pelos de punta.  
  
- ¿Con qué no?- Espetó la mujer. Sonrió fríamente.- ¡_Crucio_!  
  
Harry comenzó a sentir un dolor intenso por todo su cuerpo. Era abrasador, sentía la carne viva, le dolía mucho. No pudo evitar gritar, un gemido de desesperación, miedo y dolor. Aquel grito se escuchó a varios metros alrededor de aquel lugar.

Alcanzó a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sirius, veinte metros más abajo lo escuchara.  
  
Sin importarle sus manos y ropa ensangrentada apresuró aún más la marcha.

* * *

Remus caminó por alrededor de quince minutos, cuando llegó a la fuente de la luz. Provenía de una pequeña cabaña, cuya chimenea se hallaba encendida, lanzando una pequeña humareda al cielo tormentoso. Vio el ir y venir de un hombre dentro de ella, llevando cosas de un lado hacia otro.  
  
No quería importunarlo. Era demasiado arriesgado para el pobre hombre. Remus suspiró. Si sabía eso desde el principio ¿Por qué había ido allí desde el principio?  
  
Su instinto así se lo había dicho. Y no se equivocaba. Vio a veinte metros de la cabaña, una lancha.  
  
Se encaminó hacia ella, pensando en como se la pagaría después al señor.

* * *

- Aquí está Potter, Señor.  
  
Una voz fría, aguda y horrenda se escuchó en la habitación.  
  
- Me parece. Sería conveniente comenzar ya. – Se escuchó un intercambio de siseos y una sombra se arrastró junto a la silla de donde provenía la voz.- Pero antes... mata al otro...debe estar por llegar hasta acá.  
  
- Será un placer Señor. Por cierto...¿Quién ofrecerá...?  
  
Antes de que terminara la frase, fue interrumpida por aquella siniestra voz.  
  
- Nuestro querido _Severus _¿Quién más? Debe mostrarme su lealtad... 


	25. Secuestros y Rescates II parte

Hola gente T.T

Hoy revisaba mi correo y quedé muy sorprendida al ver dos reviews en él. Pensando que quizá era de la historia que a nadie le gusta(Six Feet Under... yo pensaba que no estaba tan mala ;o; ) los revisé y casi me caigo de la silla al ver que eran de esta historia. ¡Se acordaron, realmente! ¡Que emoción!

Creo que debería tratar de excusarme por la larguísima ausencia de actualización de este fic. El año pasado fue un año horroroso, y no pensé mucho en esto, estaba bastante deprimida la verdad. Finalmente cuando se me pasó me acordé de mi fic, que tanta gente ha dejado sus reviews y que se lo agradezco demasiado. Me demoré en comenzar a escribir, tenía un horrible bloqueo. Y cuando ya llevaba dos o tres páginas un virus asqueroso se mete en mi computador y me borró TODO. Después de eso quedé bastante desanimada, pero ahora con estos reviews, creo que debo escribir, ya que hay gente a la que le gusta esto...

Me pregunto...¿Alguien leyó esto último? x3

Los reviews... creo que son tan antiguos que no sé si vale la pena responderlos n.nU

Eso sí: **Nelly Esp, David Laich, Diana-Lily-Potter** ¡Muchas gracias por ellos!

Y a **Stiby**... ¡Miles y miles de gracias por apoyarme desde el principio! Y por insistir en que actualizara, fuiste mi principal motivación y por eso, este capítulo va dedicado a ti. n.n

* * *

Bellatrix sonrió ante la respuesta de su Señor. Sabía que él tenía dudas de la lealtad Severus Snape. Y que mejor manera de probarlo que entregando su carne voluntariamente. Después de hacerle una reverencia se marchó, yendo a esperar a su primo para darle una merecida bienvenida.

De la oscuridad del lugar donde en esos momentos se hallaba lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Voldemort, apareció un hombre, oculto por una máscara espectral.

"¿Escuchaste bien"Le siseó suavemente Voldemort.

"Sí, mi Señor" Respondió el mortífago, haciéndole una leve reverencia una vez se puso frente a él.

"¿Estarás dispuesto?"

Las túnicas del hombre se movieron por un segundo y Voldemort notó cierta incomodidad en él. Sonrío cruelmente. Aún estaba muy débil para tratar de ver los pensamientos de su siervo, pero sabía perfectamente que el hombre tenía miedo.

"Señor, perdone mi imprudencia, pero debería pensarlo dos veces. Yo soy uno de sus hombres más fieles y lo sabe perfectamente, sin necesidad de que se lo ponga a prueba. Además, yo soy un maestro de pociones, y sin una de mis manos sería difícil realiz—"

"Sabes que te reemplazaré esa extremidad" Su voz sonaba fríamente divertida, pero el mortífago se mantuvo impasible.

"Sí, una de plata. Mi Señor debe saber cómo reaccionaría esta frente a determinadas pociones..."

"¿Sobre todo a la que estás creando para que los licántropos en nuestras filas mantengan su mente durante sus transformaciones?" El hombre tenía un punto.

"Exacto mi Señor. Sabe que la plata sólo los mataría..."

"Muy bien. Pero que te esté claro que aún me debes una prueba de tu lealtad. ¿A quién sugieres para el sacrificio?"

"Bellatrix me parece una buena candidata. Ella es la más adecuada para el trabajo.Es del grupo delos más leales y daría su vida de ser necesario. Recomendaría a Lucius, pero él tiene una posición importante en la comunidad, y me temo que los rumores serían demasiado poderosos para silenciarlos. Debe ser uno que simplemente no pueda aparecerse frente a sociedad y perder su status y ser descubierto."

"Bellatrix será la ideal. Llama a los otros. Ya será el ritual"

Severus Snape agradeció tener su máscara puesta en ese momento. Voldemort no podía ver su expresión de alivio y la sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Bellatrix jamás le había caído bien. Mujer fastidiosa, eso era.

Rogó que el mundo mágico tuviera suerte y que el chico Potter lograra ser rescatado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aunque fuera por el incompetente de Black o el idiota de Lupin.

* * *

Sirius a regañadientes se permitió un minuto de descanso cuando terminó de subir por las rocas. Sentado, oculto detrás de un tronco muerto, comenzó a curarse las heridas de sus manos y piernas.

Sin embargo se calló por completo cuando escuchó un par de gritos en la distancia. Era una mujer y Sirius comprobó con asco que pertenecían a su prima. Estaba gritándole a dos subordinados que buscaran en los alrededores por la presencia de cualquier extraño. Maldijo por lo bajo. Ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Escuchó una rama crujir junto a él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien le había tapado con fuerza la boca, evitando que gritara.

"Por fin te encuentro"

Sirius lo miró y sacó la mano de su boca.

"Me asustaste Moony. Casi me das un infarto"

"Idiota" Susurró Remus, mientras comenzaba a ayudarle a sanar algunas heridas. Susurró enojado."¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! Venir acá sin ninguna ayuda..."

"Es mi hijo Remus..."

"Sí, y ahora yo soy su padrino. Y..." Miró a Sirius, dolido "Soy tu hermano... ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Hubiera sido más fácil..."

Sirius le dio un rápido abrazo.

"Lo siento Moony..." Suspiró, revelando lo cansado que estaba. " Un impulso me trajo acá y sabía que si regresaba a buscarte... no volvería a acercarme a este lugar"

Remus parecía querer decir algo pero fue interrumpido por una luz roja que chocó contra el árbol.

"_Oops_" Dijeron ambos antes de sujetar con firmeza sus varitas y empezar a mandar hechizos contra los dos mortífagos que estaban contra ellos. Bellatrix no estaba a la vista.

* * *

"Mi Señor, Black fue encontrado. Debe estar siendo reducido en estos momentos"

"Muy bien mi niña... Ahora están todos reunidos junto al caldero, preparando los últimos detalles. Lucius aún no vuelve con los restos de mi padre"

"¿Debo llevar a Potter enseguida?"

"Sí. Y quiero que vea a Black morir. Y una cosa más Bellatrix... sobre el sacrificio..."

"¿Sí, mi señor?"

"Verás. _Ya no será Severus quién haga el sacrificio_..."

"¿Quién será?"

"_Tú_"

La mujer se puso pálida, sin embargo asintió.

* * *

"Me estaban subestimando aquí Moony. _Mandaron a dos novatos_..."

"Sabes que Bellatrix siempre fue una idiota"

"Venga, entremos de una vez"

* * *

Harry despertó y observó con horror que estaba atado en el centro de una oscura habitación, rodeado por los hombres de sus pesadillas.

Una veintena de mortífagos estaban rodeándolo, formando un circulo de túnicas negras y blancas máscaras.

Y frente a él, a unos diez metros había un caldero gigante, en el cual podría caber perfectamente un hombre adulto.

Y Harry a su corta edad sabía que su pesadilla de hace un tiempo estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

Voldemort resucitaría.

Se escuchó el abrir de una puerta y vio como la mujer que lo había traído aquícargaba en sus brazos a un horrible ser, oculto tras unas sábanas. Lo depositó junto al caldero y empezó con el horrible ritual.

"_Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo_..."

Uno de los mortífagos dejó su puesto en el círculo y se acercó al caldero. En sus manos llevaba un frasco con un extraño polvo color blanco. Vertió todo su contenido dentro del caldero y volvió a su lugar.

Harry vio con miedo como Bellatrix sacaba una daga de su bolsillo y la acercaba a su mano izquierda. Esta volvió a hablar, pero su voz temblaba llena de miedo.

"_C-carne del... del vasallo...r-revivirás a tu Señor_..."

Harry cerró los ojos, horrorizado, mientras el grito que lanzó Bellatrix después de cortar su propia mano, hizo que su pelo se erizara, y un escalofrío recorriera su adolorida espalda.

No vio como uno de los hombres se acercaba, tomaba la mano en el suelo, y la tiraba al caldero. Sólo escuchó el salpicar del líquido. Y el llanto de dolor de esa mujer.

'No quiero... no quiero... papá... Moony... ayúdenme' Pensó cuando sintió como tomaban su brazo y levantaban su manga.

Abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre junto a él, enterrándole la daga que antes había utilizado Bellatrix en su brazo. Comenzó a sollozar, el dolor siéndole insoportable.

Mientras el hombre juntaba sangre en una copa, Bellatrix se había puesto de pie y recitaba, con voz temblorosa.

"_Sangre del enemigo... otorgada a la fuerza... resucitarás al que odias_"

La mujer tomó la copa y depositó su contenido en la poción. Mumuró otras palabras, tomó al ser oculto en las sábanas y lo dejó caer en el caldero.

'No... que no funcione... por favor... que salga mal' Pensaba Harry, con lágrimas en sus ojos, temblando por el dolor y el pánico.

En esos momentos se abrieron las puertas del salón y vio decenas de rayos siendo lanzados hacia los mortífagos. Cuatro cayeron al suelo, y los otros se defendían . Pronto comenzaron a atacar y Harry por fin se desmayó al ver que los atacantes eran Sirius y Remus.

"Estamos algo aproblemados aquí Padfoot" murmuró Remus, ambos tirados en el suelo, ocultos tras el caldero.

Sirius miró a su amigo con dolor y culpa.

"Lo siento tanto Moony... no quería que m—"

"Cállate idiota, eres mi mejor amigo" Se detuvo por un momento. Suspiró ysusurró muy despacio las siguientes palabras "Te quiero Padfoot" El licántropo sonrió tristemente "Terminemos. Salvemos a Harry. El último acto de Los Merodeadores"

Unas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Sirius mientras este asintió.

"El último acto." Murmuró... miró a Remus y sonrió "También te quiero viejo amigo"

"Eso ya lo sabía..." Remus rió y comenzó a mandar nuevamente maldiciones contra sus enemigos. Con muy buena puntería, logró que cinco hombres cayeran.

Sirius no se quedaba atrás, y tres más cayeron. Los mortífagos sabían que tenían ellos la ventaja, pero aún así estaban temerosos de atacar a los dos hombres.

Remus se levantó y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones y hechizos como loco. La atención de ellos se volteó hacia él y Sirius aprovechó para acercarse a Harry, transformar un reloj que tenía en el bolsillo en un traslador y hacer que su hijo lo tocara. Minutos después Harry estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore, aún inconsciente.

"¡SIRIUS CUIDADO!"

Sirius cayó al suelo, al haber sido empujado por Remus. Este recibió el impacto de la maldición y Padfoot rogaba que no hubiera sido el Avada Kedavra. Estaba desarmado, su varita a metros de él y con su amigo-esperaba- inconsciente. Se acercó a él el resto de los mortífagos que se mantenían en pie. Cerró los ojos esperando que acabaran con su vida y mientras pensaba en Harry, escuchó una suave canción que a pesar de la situación, logró tranquilizarlo por completo.

Abrió los ojos y vio a dos Fénix peleando contra los mortífagos. Sirius reconoció a ambos, como Fawkes y Amaterasu y sintió por un segundo que estaban salvados. Tomó la varita de Remus e invocó la suya propia. Buscó algo con qué hacer un traslador, cuando vio un fuerte rayo de luz verde golpear a un fénix. El de Harry. Observó como se transformaba en cenizas y una ola de pena corrió por su cuerpo. Los fénix podían resucitar...¿Pero lograban sobrevivir a la maldición asesina?

Fawkes se acercó a las cenizas y lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sirius se sacó un zapato y lo ocupó como traslador. Antes de que este se activara escuchó un horrible gritó que venía del caldero y que resonó por toda la prisión.

La poción no había resultado.

Voldemort aún estaba muerto.


	26. Reacciones inexplicables

Hola

¿Alguien está sorprendido de que me haya tardado tan poco en subir un nuevo capítulo? xD

Yo sí n.n

Eh... me demoré..."poco" n.nU

**Stiby:** wow, 3 reviews, me siento halagada n.n  
Jamás acabaré de darte gracias por tu apoyo. Me alegro que te haya gustado que te lo dedique, pero mujer¡te lo merecías! Me has tenido tanta paciencia...Eres mi fuente de inspiración y la que más reviews me han dejado.

¿Te gustó mi final inesperado? Yo sabía que Voldemort no debía vivir...(murmura _aún_...)  
Pues, espero que no suene egocéntrico, pero ese es uno de mis capítulos preferidos, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que con el que viene a continuación pase lo mismo.  
Creo que este capítulo aclarará las dudas que quedaron atrás.

Sobre cuantos años tiene Harry...

Este... Ándale ¿Cuántos tenía?..

Ocho, sí, sí, sí n.nU

Y muchísimas gracias por tu idea, siempre la tendré en consideración en caso de emergencia. A mi también me gusta torturar al pobre chico pero siempre tendrá a su lindo papi para cuidarlo(quizàmuahahaha). Te confesaré que no se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero no suena nada mal. Pero... es que tengo tantas ganas de hacer unas ideas que tengo pensadas del principio...  
Que quizá se me alargue el fic después de todo xD

Y nada de insultos para ti niña. Invitaciones al manicomio... mmm... bueno... yo tengo una suite de lujo y soy cliente VIP, si quieres te invito xD

Wow, que larga respuesta oO

**HermiArwenPotter**: Muchas gracias. Que bueno que te guste mi historia n.n  
Ya verás lo que le pasa a Moony x3(Por cierto, hasta ahora no tengo idea que le pasa n.nU)

**Florcha**: Síp, es tu primer review por aquí y muchas gracias por él n.n

¿Te conmovió¿Es uno de tus favoritos? T.T

Por cierto, una aclaración de "_Six Feet Under_"... Yo... ¡Jamás en mi vida he leído "Septiembre del 69"! Ni siquiera sabía que existía, te lo juro T.T

Fue una mala coincidencia del destino u.u

Ojalá a alguien más le gustara ese fic, lo quiero mucho TT

**Diana-Lily-Potter**: Holas n.n

Sí, menos mal que Harry está a salvo o se me acaba el fic n.nU

Pues... te dedico el capítulo porque me has apoyado mucho n.n

* * *

Abrió los ojos. 

El cielo era de un oscuro azul. Estaba nublado y no habían estrellas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Una hermosa canción era cantada cerca suyo y su corazón dio un salto de felicidad.

Acaso...

¿Estaba muerto?

Sintió como alguien acariciaba tiernamente su pelo y su brazo estaba húmedo por quien sabía qué.

Sí. Probablemente estaba muerto. Los Dursley jamás habían sido afectuosos con él. Lo más seguro es que ellos lo hayan matado. Y ahora quien acariciaba su pelo debía ser un ángel. Debía ser su madre.

Los Dursley si se habían pasado esta vez. Su cuerpo le dolía como nunca y su cabeza sentía como si le hubieran colocado un hierro caliente en la frente.

Esperen...

Si estaba muerto ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor?

Algo no estaba calzando.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente. Su vista tardó esta vez en enfocarse pero al hacerlo, se fijó que estaba en brazos de un hombre de cabello negro y de brillantes ojos azules que lo acariciaba con ternura. Y en el respaldo de la silla en que estaban, había un hermoso fénix cantando. Un extraño fénix de color azul plata.

Volvió a fijarse en el hombre. Cuando habló su voz estaba ronca y su garganta le ardía.

"Papá..."

El hombre lo miró y sonrió.

"Harry, por fin estás despierto"

Besó su mejilla y lo abrazó suavemente. Harry sintió como el hombre sollozaba en su hombro.

"¿Qué pasó papÿ" Preguntó débilmente.

"Ah, joven Harry, eso es lo que nos gustaría que nos dijeras"

Se dio vuelta y vio a Albus Dumbledore detrás de un escritorio. El de su oficina. Harry miró el techo y vio que habían nubes de tormenta en ellos. Luego volvió a fijar su mirada en el director.

"¿Qué debo decir?"

"Harry" Dijo Sirius "¿ Qué te pasó desde que te sacaron de casa?"

Entonces comenzó a explicar como lo había tratado Bellatrix, los incontables Cruciatus que le habían lanzado y luego el ritual...

"Albus, cuando yo y Moony nos estábamos trasladando hacia acá yo alcancé a oír un grito. Era de Voldemort, estoy seguro. Eso quiere decir que..."

"Que su ceremonia de resucitación no dio resultado" Informó el director con seriedad, pero sus ojos seguían brillando como siempre solían hacerlo cuando las cosas estaban bien.

Eso tranquilizó a Sirius y a Harry.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó el animago.

"Ah... si mis hipótesis son correctas... creo que fue culpa del joven Black. O mejor dicho, _gracias_ a Harry, Voldemort no resucitó"

"Verán, si bien tenía todos los elementos para que lograra resultar- esto es- los huesos de su padre, la carne de su vasallo y la sangre de su enemigo, el no contaba con una simple cosa. Harry es su enemigo, es verdad. Pero él... aún no lo odia...¿Me equivoco?"

"Me da miedo..." Murmuró Harry.

"Pero no lo odias"

El chico negó con la cabeza.

"El amor, que fue tan importante para que Voldemort muriera hace años atrás, es lo único que siente Harry. Por sus amigos, por su padre."

"Pero el odio, que es lo único que Voldemort conoce, era lo más necesario para poder resucitarlo. Y Harry aún no lo conoce. Por lo tanto, esto no resultó porque en el corazón de Harry aún se mantiene puro, sin aquella emoción tan deseada por Voldemort, como es el odio."

Un relajante silencio cayó sobre ellos luego de esas palabras. Harry se acurrucó en brazos de su padre y este le sonrió tiernamente. Fue entonces que el chico volvió a posar su mirada en aquel extraño fénix.

"¿Y quién es ese...?"

El fénix lanzó una nota corta, y Harry sintió que lo estaba reprochando. Pero su canto le era tan familiar...

"¿Amaterasu?" Murmuró, inseguro.

El fénix asintió con la cabeza y Harry estaba seguro que su fénix estaba sonriendo. Aunque no pudiera sonreír.

Volvió a mirar a los otros dos adultos, confundido. ¿Por qué estaba de ese color?

Dumbledore, sorpresivamente adivinó sus pensamientos porque le respondió enseguida.

"Según lo que me contó Sirius, Amaterasu recibió la maldición asesina. En ese mismo momento sus cenizas cayeron al suelo. Sin embargo, ya sabes que los fénix renacen siempre de sus cenizas, pero ¿Cómo reaccionaban al Avada Kedavra? Fawkes dio alguna de sus lágrimas para que Amaterasu resucitara, y pronto ellos dos volvieron, ahora tu fénix, de este curioso color."

"No sé la razón de su cambio de color, pero cuando logre averiguarlo les informaré a ambos."

Harry sonrió. Pero algo en su cabeza le estaba diciendo que se le olvidaba algo muy importante...

Y ahí cayó en la cuenta.

"¿ Y _Moony_?"

Sirius miró incómodo a Dumbledore. Se levantó, con Harry aún en brazos.

"Ven, vamos a ir a ver a Moony"

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio y Harry se preocupó al sentir los acelerados latidos del corazón de su padre, y los brazos rodeándolo estaban llenos de tensión. Llegaron a la enfermería de Hogwarts y entraron, sin ser vistos. Era extraño que no se hubieran encontrado con ningún alumno en los corredores. Debía ser muy tarde.

Al fondo de la enfermería, había una cama oculta por cortinas. Sirius lo llevó hasta allá y luego lo dejó en el suelo. Abrió las cortinas y Harry vio a Remus.

Estaba pálido, mucho más blanco que cuando terminaban sus transformaciones. Estaba cubierto de pequeños rasguños y su respiración era muy débil. Dormía, tranquilamente. O eso era lo que parecía.

"Verás Harry... Cuando fuimos a rescatarte... Moony fue golpeado por una maldición."

Harry se puso tan blanco como Remus.

"Y... no sabemos cuál fue, y eso estamos investigando. Estoy tratando de recordar de que color era la maldición, pero no puedo..."

"¿Qué le pasa a Moony?" La voz de Harry temblaba, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado al licántropo.

"Harry... Moony está en coma"

* * *

Capítulo páteticamente corto T.T 


	27. Tren de pensamientos

Hola n.n

Tanto tiempo sin estar por aquí. Es que me fui dos semanas a la playa y aparte de tener varios días nublados no tenía como subir un capitulo x3

Pero ahora retorno a clases. Mi penúltimo año en el colegio T.T

Que nervios, este jueves comienza otra vez el calvario. Así que aproveché mis últimos ratos de libertad plena para escribir esto.

Flopy-Black: gracias por el review. Sé que estuvo cortito el capítulo, pero fue lo único que pude hacer. Peor es nada n.nU

Stiby: pues sí. Dejé a Moony en coma. Soy tan mala :(

Pues, vamos a ver si es pasajero o no :3

Me alegra que me hayas dado esa idea, porque así pude comenzar ese capítulo con mucha facilidad. Gracias.

Y bueno, la carne tampoco fue perfecta para la poción, porque no fue entregada tan voluntariamente. Bellabitch tuvo muchos problemas para cortarse su mano. Y lo mejor es que ya que Voldie no resucitó, ella se quedó sin esa mano(Kukuro se ríe sin piedad).

Ojalá te guste este también.

HermiArwenpotter: Soy mala. Moony está en comita n.n

Ojalá lo hayas pasado bien en tus vacaciones x3

Nelly Esp: Pues sí dije de que color era el fénix de Harry ahora. Era azul plata n.n

Lo de las demostraciones de poder de Harry... Admito que el niño es poderoso, pero hay que considerar que todavía es pequeño y no sabe mucho de la magia. Pero descuida, pensaré en una idea para que Harry ayude a Moony a despertar, aunque no aseguro nada n.nU

* * *

_"Verás Harry... Cuando fuimos a rescatarte... Moony fue golpeado por una maldición."_

_Harry se puso tan blanco como Remus._

_"Y... no sabemos cuál fue, y eso estamos investigando. Estoy tratando de recordar de que color era la maldición, pero no puedo..."_

_"¿Qué le pasa a Moony?" La voz de Harry temblaba, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado al licántropo._

_"Harry... Moony está en coma"_

* * *

Harry no respondió.

"¿Harry?" Murmuró inseguro Sirius.

Nada.

"Eh... ¿cachorro?" Sirius aún insistía.

Notó como los hombros de Harry se sacudían con violencia y notó que estaba llorando. Pero aparte de eso, no reaccionaba.

Sirius se agachó y abrazó a su hijo en un intento de consolación, tanto para él como para si mismo.

"Fue mi culpa" Susurró Harry después de un rato.

"¿Qué?"

Se dio vuelta y enfrentó a su padre, lleno de rabia, pena, impotencia.

"Fue mi culpa... Si no hubiera sido por mí Remus estaría despierto y feliz..."

Sirius suspiró. Su hijo era idéntico a él. Siempre echándose la culpa de todo lo que sucedía. Ojalá que hubiera salido a su madre en eso. Así Remus no tendría que—

Cortó su tren de pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que había puesto su propio dedo en la llaga.

¿Acaso su amigo no volvería a despertar¿Quedaría atrapado en su inconsciente por el resto de sus días, mientras él y Harry seguían con su vida? No. Ellos jamás podrían estar bien sin él. Para Sirius, Moony era su hermano, lo más importante después de su hijo. Y para el chico de ocho años que ya veía su infancia quedar atrás por aquel ser inhumano de nombre Voldemort... Para ese chico que era el vivo reflejo de él y Lily, que había sufrido la mitad de su vida en manos de unos idiotas. Para Harry, _su Harry_, Remus era su tío, un padre más. El padre que le enseñaba sobre criaturas y encantamientos. Que le reprochaba con una sonrisa que dejara de hacer bromas junto con Padfoot. Que en las noches de luna llena lo acurrucaba contra sí, como un lobo con su cachorro.

Sirius sabía, que Harry no podía estar sin Remus.

Y otra pregunta asaltó su mente. Una que lo dejó frío. Que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por meros segundos mientras el no podía escuchar siquiera su respiración entrecortada.

¿Y qué pasaría si Remus moría?

Era algo que no quería imaginarse.

Claro, si Remus permanecía en coma siempre estaría la esperanza de que algún día despertara. Pero... si fallecía, no habría vuelta atrás, no habría esperanza. Todo se habría acabado y ya no habría nada que hacer más que seguir con sus vidas.

Sirius cerró sus ojos, luchando por contener las emociones dentro de él. Por Harry, no quería preocuparlo más.

Se dio cuenta que se había dejado llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos y dudas y que aún no le decía nada a Harry.

Pero¿qué podía decirle?

Los recuerdos de hacía un par de horas permanecían frescos en su mente, como un óleo terrorífico que aún no se secaba, que aún no podía guardar en lo más profundo de su mente, que quería dejar en el olvido.

Sirius había ocupado su reloj como traslador y Harry desapareció de esa tenebrosa prisión. Y luego... luego escuchó a Remus advirtiéndole del peligro. El eco de ese grito(y le dolía pensar que podrían ser las últimas palabras que escuchara de su amigo) seguía resonando en sus oídos, en su mente. Remus le dijo que tuviera cuidado, y luego lo empujó al suelo, antes de que un rayo blanco golpeara la espalda del licántropo.

Sintió frío, como si hubieran vaciado una cubeta de agua gélida en su espalda.

"Un rayo blanco..."

"¿Qué cosa pap�?"

Sirius volvió a la realidad y observó a su hijo.

"Harry... escuchame bien. No fue tu culpa lo que le sucedió a Remus. Fue... mía en realidad. Él me protegió de un hechizo. Podría haber sido yo el que estuviera en la cama en estos momentos."

"Pero lo más importan Harry, es que ya recordé algo que puede ser importante para reconocer el hechizo. Hay esperanzas de que Moony se recupere pronto"

Esto iluminó la cara de Harry, que sonreía levemente ante la posibilidad de estar de nuevo con Remus.

"Quiero que duermas en esa cama" Señaló una cama junto a Remus "por ahora, mientras yo voy a buscar libros para comenzar la investigación y para avisarle también a Dumbledore."

Aquella idea no le agradó tanto a Harry. Hizo un puchero e iba a protestar cuando Sirius lo cortó.

"No Harry. Es peligroso que salgas de la enfermería, cuando hay hijos de mortífagos en este colegio."

Esa razón para tener que quedarse ahí hizo que la mueca de enojo de Harry creciera más. Sirius intentó una táctica diferente.

"Necesito que te quedes aquí Harry, por si Remus despierta o hay un cambio en su condición. Es muy importante saber como reacciona."

Esa idea confortó más a Harry y este la aceptó gustoso. Se sentó en la cama junto a Remus y se quedó observando al licántropo ansioso, como si este fuera a reir en cualquier segundo, diciéndole a Sirius y a él que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto, que deberían haber visto sus caras de preocupación.

Pero desde luego, Remus jamás haría una broma así. Ni siquiera Sirius sería capaz de asustarlos así si fuera a lastimarlos al mismo tiempo.

Y así dejó Sirius a Harry, rogándole a Merlín y a quien fuera que lo ayudara a encontrar el hechizo y la cura de lo que tenía en coma a su amigo lobuno.

* * *

Harry despertó sobresaltado después de soñar que una extraña criatura vestida en sacos le entregaba un pastel y le decía que era para una araña gigante en el bosque. La araña lo perseguía por todo el bosque hasta que él tropezaba con lo que parecía ser un centauro y luego vio una extraña luz verde y escuchó la risa cruel que tantas veces había escuchado en sus sueños.

Sintió el cálido sol en sus mejillas y se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido. Se sentía descansado y notó con dolor que aún tenía abierto el corte en su brazo. Miró hacia todos lados y notó a Remus en la cama frente a sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama del licántropo y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, mucho más pequeñas que las de el adulto.

Y ahí Harry Potter, en realidad llamado Harry Black ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de que Remus Lupin lo estaba mirando fijamente y presionaba con fuerza sus manos.


	28. Tour

Capítulo 28

Tardé siglos en continuar, pero he aquí un nuevo capítulo, gracias a la gente que lee esto, me hace muy feliz! x3

**Stiby**: muchas gracias por tus reviews. Al final de este capítulo se sabe algo de lo que le pasa a Remus, pero no te aseguraré si es bueno o malo, debes leer para saberlo x3  
Claro que lo terminaré, pero he tenido tanto bloqueo mental y tantas pruebas y trabajos que no tuve tiempo(aunque como dicen por ahí, si hubiera querido, me hubiera hecho el tiempo n.nU)

**Barby-Black**: Ehm... ¿por qué mi historia es extraña? n.nU

**Darkpau**¿en serio te leíste todos los capítulos de una? Jo, que halago más grande, me emocioné TT

**Iserith**¡¡Me haces sonrojar! A Skeeter ni idea cuando va a volver, pero de volver, volverá. Herm aparecerá pronto, pero no lo puedo asegurar, depende de Remus ahora x3  
Sobre Sev y Harry... quizá se toleren, pero cuando Harry esté en Hogwarts, por ahora no veo a Snape siendo amigo de un niñito pequeño xD  
Y sí, estoy en el colegio x3  
Una pregunta... ¿Eres de Chile, de por casualidad?xD

Gracias por sus reviews a **Flopy-Black, Nelly Esp y la chica-duende**¡no me olvidé de ustedes!

Y una cosaparalos que se molestenen leer esto.Iserith(o Issy-Chan) me preguntó sobre el Slash... y deseo preguntarles a ustedes... ¿Desean que haya romance en esta historia? Y si es así ¿Qué parejas quieren? Según lo que me digan en sus reviews tomaré una decisión al respecto. No se me había pasado por la cabeza meter parejas acá(mentirosaaaaa).

* * *

Harry miró a Remus con sorpresa, y algo de aprensión.

"¿Moony?" Preguntó el niño, dubitativo.

El licántropo no respondía, sólo seguía contemplándolo, apretando su mano hasta el punto de lastimarlo.

"Moony, eso duele..."

Remus dejó escapar un leve gemido de dolor y volvió a cerrar los ojos, relajándose, soltando la mano de Harry.

Volvió a caer en coma.

Harry, sin entender la razón fue a buscar a la enfermera. Ella tenía que saber porque había pasado eso. Entró a la oficina de esta, pero estaba vacía. Buscó por toda la enfermería y no la encontró.

Suspiró, dándose cuenta que tendría que desobedecer a su padre y salir a buscarlo a él, o a Dumbledore.

* * *

Sirius tenía algo de sueño ya cuando decidió ver la hora. Bueno, mentía. Estaba exhausto, pero no se podía dar el lujo de descansar. Tenía que ver si lograba encontrar el hechizo que había golpeado a su amigo. Ya había visto en más de diez libros y aún no encontraba una pista siquiera. Era frustrante. Vio su reloj y notó que eran las siete de la mañana. Suspirando en señal de derrota, guardó los libros que había sacado de la Sección Prohibida, sacó tres más y salió de la biblioteca. Los alumnos ya deberían empezar a bajar al desayuno, por lo cual era mejor volver a la enfermería. No quería dejar más tiempo solo a Harry. Este además, debería estar por despertar.

Pero cuando llegó a la enfermería y la vio vacía, exceptuando a su amigo, su mundo se vino abajo con la desesperación.

¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Salió corriendo, sin pensar en nada más que encontrar a su hijo.

* * *

Ahora si que estaba en problemas. No tenía idea donde estaba. Estaba completamente perdido y comenzaba a sentir frío en sus pies descalzos("bravo Harry, ni se te ocurrió ponerte los zapatos" pensó amargamente) y frío en todo su cuerpo. Cada escalera que bajaba significaba un nuevo escalofrío y la dificultad de sus ojos por ajustarse a la oscuridad que se iba acrecentando.

Estaba seguro de encontrarse en algo parecido a unos calabozos. El ambiente era tétrico para él, las paredes oscuras de piedra, con débiles antorchas prendidas, invitándole a adentrarse más en la oscuridad. Pronto no hubo más antorchas y Harry se vio sumido en una negrura absoluta. Y lo peor de todo es que ya no podía volver atrás. No veía nada. Caminó hasta chocar con una estatua y guiándose a través del tacto siguió caminando, esperando encontrar una salida, o dar vueltas en círculos hasta volver hacia la luz. Para su mala suerte pronto sintió agua bajo sus pies, indicándole que ya no estaba tocando piedra, si no tierra y barro, con quizá que peligro para sus pies desnudos.

Pronto su cuerpo topó con una pared, y se dio cuenta que ya no había más camino. A tientas buscó una puerta, y para su suerte la encontró. La abrió y enseguida se tapó los ojos por la luz que lo encandiló.

Cientos de personas caminaban a su alrededor, indiferentes al pequeño que los miraba con asombro. Estaba frente a una calle, en lo que era un pueblo muy acogedor. Frente a él había una tienda llamada Honeydukes, y el aroma dulce que salía de ella lo atrajo inmediatamente.

Dentro estaba el paraíso de cualquier niño. Chocolates, dulces, un sinfín de caramelos que cualquiera desea probar. Lamentablemente Harry no tenía nada de dinero, así que se contentó con observar los dulces.

"¿Estás perdido pequeño?" se acercó una anciana a él, de aspecto bondadoso. Pero Harry estaba asustado, no debía decir su nombre ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía?

La mujer lo seguía observando y notó sus pies descalzos y llenos de barro.

"¿Y tus padres?" preguntó nuevamente.

Los pies de Harry respondieron entonces y salió corriendo de la tienda. Se acordó de Sirius y Remus, y deseó ver a su papá otra vez, y abrazarlo y contarle sobre lo que le había pasado a tío Moony, y poder llorar tranquilo y que su padre lo consolara y le hiciera cariño con ternura.

Necesitaba llorar.

* * *

"Te voy a rogar que bajes el tono de voz Sirius..."

"¡No lo voy a bajar viejo imbécil¡ Mi HIJO está perdido!"

"Vamos a encontrarlo, aún debe estar en Hogwarts"

"¡No lo está! Estoy seguro de eso" había revisado el Mapa del Merodeador al menos veinte veces y no había rastros de Harry. Comenzó a temblar pensando en que le podía haber pasado a su hijo. "Albus... si algo le pasa a Harry y-yo..." su voz se quebró y se dio vuelta, no permitiendo que Dumbledore le viera llorar. No de nuevo.

"Mandaré a algunos de la Orden del Fénix a buscarlo en Londres, sólo para asegurarnos. Yo lo buscaré en Hogwarts y tú harías bien en tomarte una taza de café y luego ir a buscarlo a Hogsmeade. No te hace bien angustiarte tanto Sirius, sobre todo porque te imposibilita el pensar racionalmente."

"No entiendes Albus..." Sirius volteó a ver al director, con lágrimas en los ojos "Nunca vas a entender lo que es perder a un hijo..." Salió rápidamente de la oficina y, eligiendo su pasaje favorito, fue en dirección a Hogsmeade.

Salió por una puerta-trampa en el suelo de la tienda Honeydukes y con cuidado evitó la mirada de los dueños y salió hacia la avenida principal del pueblo.

La gente se veía feliz, caminando, y hablando, las parejas con sus manos entrelazadas- un nudo se formó en su garganta y se reprochó por pensar en Lily en esos momentos- los niños corriendo alrededor de sus padres felices.

Necesitaba encontrar a Harry y abrazarlo. Necesitaba ser un buen padre y cuidarlo con su vida. Necesitaba decirle que lo quería. Se sentía desesperado, porque se había dado cuenta que si algo le pasaba a Harry, eso no lo podría volver a hacer.

Comenzó a caminar por el pueblo, buscando a su hijo. En todas las tiendas revisó, en el parque, en las bancas, incluso en los basureros, pero nada. No daba con ninguna señal de Harry.

Se detuvo agotado y se apoyó en la pared de una tienda y por suerte escuchó la conversación de dos mujeres.

"¿Por qué tan preocupada Emma?"

"Es que hoy vi a un niño en la tienda. Estaba sólo y asustado. Parecía abandonado. Se me quebró el corazón al verlo. Lo hubieras visto, sus piececitos cubiertos con barro, descalzo. Me acerqué a preguntarle que le sucedía y salió corriendo en dirección norte, a la Casa de los Gritos, pero no pude encontrarlo, sabes que soy tan lenta para caminar..."

Lo que siguió de la conversación Sirius no lo escuchó. Corrió con la mayor rapidez que sus piernas le permitían en dirección a la casa que tan bien conocía, que tantos recuerdos le traía.

_--Flash back--  
_

_Sirius entró en la habitación y olfateó con disgusto el polvo que había en el aire. Pero sin embargo todo era como lo imaginaba. Las paredes con trozos de papel tapiz cayendo sin piedad de ellas, y llenas de abolladuras causadas por una fuerza sobrenatural; las patas de una silla destrozadas y el relleno de su asiento desparramado por todo el lugar. La cama se notaba que estaba rota y las sábanas-para su pesar- estaban cubiertas de sangre. Y ahí estaba descansando su mejor amigo, en el cuerpo de un lobo, mirándolo a él, a James y a Peter con humana sorpresa. Jamás pensó que lo lograrían. Pero ahí estaban. Los tres en sus formas animagas, sonriendo en su particular forma, al notar que si Remus hubiera sido humano estaría llorando de felicidad. Él se acercó a su amigo, a Moony y juguetonamente le lamió el rostro. El licántropo gruñó un poco y saltó encima de él. Tanto el ciervo como la rata se tensaron ante aquel ataque, pero luego se acomodaron en la cama, mientras veían divertidos el juego que el perro y el lobo estaban teniendo._

_  
Jugaron toda la noche, y Sirius mientras mordía a modo de broma la oreja de Moony, se preguntaba de donde habían salido tantas energías en él. A lo mejor porque ahora era un perro, y estos acostumbraban a jugar horas y horas, extenuando a sus amos sin piedad.  
_  
_Y pronto el lobo y el perro notaron que llegaba el amanecer y decidieron descansar junto a sus otros amigos, acurrucándose el uno contra el otro, Moony pensando en que ya no volvería a sufrir en las noches de luna llena, Sirius pensando en que su hermano por fin podría dormir tranquilo. _

Fin del Flash back--

¿Por qué se acordaba de eso en esos momentos? Sufría al recordar a Moony, y hacía que su visión se volviera borrosa por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Escaló las rocas(apretó los dientes con fuerza, las heridas en sus manos provocadas por la escalada en Azkaban aún no sanaban completamente) y finalmente llegó a la Casa de los Gritos. Todo el mundo temía ese lugar por los violentos fantasmas que allí habitaban, cuando el único _fantasma_ que tenía esa casa había desaparecido con el egreso de Moony. Se movió hacia uno de los costados de la casa, y encontró la entrada secreta que había construido(o destruido, considerando que tuvo que romper parte de la pared para hacerlo) años atrás para el acceso más fácil después de las salidas nocturnas como animagos y licántropo. Se transformó en perro y entró a la casa.

Seguía igual que antes, sólo con más polvo y menos de esa alegría que tenía cuando ellos la habitaban una vez al mes. Lo mejor era que el olor a sangre se había desvanecido por completo. Buscó por todo el primer piso, ayudado a percibir cualquier cosa con sus agudos sentidos caninos. Pero no lo encontró allí. Comenzando a perder las esperanzas subió las escaleras y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió el aroma de Harry. Se transformó en humano y entró a la habitación.

Allí estaba. Acurrucado en la cama, cubierto de arañazos y barro, con un aspecto frágil y destrozado que a Sirius le provocó un nuevo nudo en la garganta.

Se estaba volviendo demasiado sensible. Pero no importaba eso ahora.

Se acercó a él con cuidado y Harry por fin alzó la vista. Al ver a Sirius, hizo lo que cualquier chico hubiera hecho. Saltó de la cama, corrió hacia él, y se lanzó a sus brazos.

"Papá, lo siento mucho. Es que pasó algo y te fui a buscar, p-pero me perdí... y luego llegue a ese pueblo y...y... y no sabía que hacer... estaba tan asustado..."

Sirius lo acariciaba con ternura, consolándolo, sintiéndose el ser más afortunado del mundo. Su hijo estaba sano y salvo en sus brazos. Su hijo estaba vivo. _Su hijo estaba ahí._

"Tranquilo Harry, ya está todo bien, pero dime ¿Por qué me desobedeciste?"

El chico bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

"Es que... lo siento papá... pero Remus... Moony había despertado, no entendí mucho, despertó, apretó mi mano con fuerza y luego se volvió a dormir. Pensé que era importante, que no podía esperar, y salí a buscarte... pero me di cuenta que apenas conocía el castillo"

Sirius rió suavemente, dejando que toda la angustia que había sentido, se escapara en aquella risa. Siempre que se sentía mal y debía relajarse, se ponía a reír. Así lo habían encontrado después del incidente con Pettigrew...

"Descuida Harry, estás conmigo. No te dejaré otra vez"

Un leve silencio los embargó por unos leves momentos, permitiéndole a Harry acomodarse en los brazos de su padre, este tomándolo con delicadeza y mirándolo con ternura. Luego, decidió preguntar lo que deseaba hacía rato.

"Papá..."

"Dime Harry..."

"T-tengo pena... ¿puedo llorar?"

Sirius lo miró, algo extrañado. Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó.

"Claro. No necesitas pedir permiso para eso. Ojalá te sientas mejor mi niño"

Y así como él muchas veces reía para desahogarse, Harry se desahogó en sus lágrimas, lamentando todo lo que había pasado aquel día.

Sirius volvió a Hogwarts con Harry dormido en sus brazos. Agradeció cuando salió del pasaje del Sauce Boxeador que fuera hora de clases, para no encontrarse con ningún alumno.

Cuando iba entrando a la enfermería, notó que Albus estaba sentado en la cama frente a Remus, y de pie junto a él estaba Snape.

"Me alegro que hayas encontrado a Harry, Sirius. Pero aquí Severus tiene información sobre lo sucedido con el joven Lupin, que me temo por ahora no son muy buenas noticias"

Sirius olvidó el odio que sentía por aquel hombre de pelo grasiento y lo escuchó con atención.

"Veras Black, según lo que me ha informado el director sobre el ataque, sobre lo que tu le contaste, y confiando y _esperando _que tu información sea correcta y verídica, creo saber cual es el hechizo que atacó a Lupin.

Verás, ese hechizo, es lógico que no puedas encontrarlo en los libros, pues fue creado por El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en la última guerra, para utilizarlo sobre los licántropos y poder dominarlos a su antojo...Sí Black, aunque te puedas sentir culpable por lo que le pasó a tu mascota-y estoy de acuerdo en que fue tu culpa, al menos en parte- el hechizo estaba dirigido concientemente a él, nunca a ti. Y si no me equivoco el que lo lanzó fue Lestrange, el esposo de tu prima Bellatrix. Junto conmigo fue el único en lograr aprenderlo.

El hechizo en algunos días más lograra que él, por muy lejos que esté de Lupin, pueda controlarlo a su voluntad y por lo tanto es un peligro para todos en este colegio, sobre todo para tu _hijo. _

No despertará para nada más que para seguir las órdenes de Lestrange. Creo que lo mejor en este caso es administrarle la poción _Silverina _y matarlo mientras está en coma antes de que nos mate a todos nosotros."

* * *

Este capítulo fue patético, lo sé, pero es lo que hay. _Silverina_, es algo que me acabo de inventar y que es la poción que se les administra a los licántropos cuando son asesinos (concientes de sus actos, no durante la luna llena). Su castigo, en vez de ser cadena perpetua en Azkaban o el Beso de los Dementores, se les elimina por completo administrándoles una poción con plata pura(es como el equivalente a una inyección letal, según yo).

Bueno, espero sus reviews... aunque por lo malo del capítulo, van a ser flames x3


End file.
